The Case of the Careless Skier
by kaleen1212
Summary: Perry & Della are invited to go skiing with Hamilton Burger and Paul Drake. Will they actually be able to have a relaxing four-day holiday or will murder rear its ugly head?
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Perry Mason characters. They are the creation of Erle Stanley Gardner. All other characters were created in my mind to tell this story.

I have no legal training. Please excuse any legal mistakes and accept this as it is intended, entertainment for Perry Mason fans.

The Case of the Careless Skier

Chapter 1

Perry completed the brief that was sitting on his desk in front of him. Since they had gotten back from New York and the third jewel of the Triple Crown races, it seemed all he had worked on was trivial lawsuits. Then again, if it did not contain a murder, it seemed trivial to the famous attorney. His specialty was murder and there seemed to be a drought when it came to murders in Los Angeles these days. The murder rate in the city had actually gone down in the last month. The cases that did come his way were not ones he cared to take on. He had been approached by a drug dealer that had murdered one of his pushers. Another man that asked for his services had broken into a home and shot the owner when he tried to stop him from stealing money out of his safe. There had been several others of the same sort. Perry preferred to champion the client who was being accused of a murder he did not commit. Why did he have to go out of town to defend a murder case when he practiced in one of the largest cities in the country?

There certainly had not been a lack of clients. More people requested his services than he could possibly help. He depended on Della Street, his loyal secretary, to filter out the ones that made it past her and into his office.

Mason rubbed his tired eyes. Glancing at his wrist, Perry realized it was much earlier than he would have guessed. Maybe it was the boredom of routine that took its toll on him, or maybe it was because without a murder case he was stuck in the office instead of out there helping Paul Drake find the evidence to clear whoever his client was at the time. Only murder cases seem to stimulate his mind.

The door to the office opened and Della Street walked in. She headed straight for Perry's desk. She looked at the lawyer. His tie was loose, three of the buttons on his shirt had been unbuttoned. The shirt sleeves of the dress shirt he was wearing were rolled up, revealing the attorney's strong forearms.

Della stepped behind Mason and took the brief off the desk. She turned to the last page to check for her boss's signature. It was missing. "Perry, have you finished proofing the brief?"

Perry set his elbow on the desk and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. He smiled up at her. "I finished it an hour ago."

"Then why have you not signed it?"

Mason took the brief out of Della's hand, turned to the final page and after picking up a pen, signed his named on the dotted line. "I did sign it," he grinned.

She shook her head and turned to head out of the office. "Just a minute, Della."

She turned and looked back at him. "Yes, Perry."

"What do you say we get out of here, and I'll take you out for a steak dinner and some dancing?"

"You're bored, aren't you?" she asked with a smile.

Giving her an innocent look, he said, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well, let's see. I set that brief on your desk at nine o'clock this morning and you are just now signing it."

"I signed all the rest of them and gave them back," Mason said in his defense.

Mason's private phone rang. Della picked it up and answered, "Yes, Gertie. She listened for a moment and put her hand over the speaker. "Perry, Hamilton is on the line. He would like to speak with you." Perry nodded. Della removed her hand and said, "Put the call through, Gertie." She handed the receiver to Mason.

"Hello, Hamilton. What can I do for you?"

"Hi Perry, I see your vacation to the Triple Crown races was interrupted."

Mason smiled. "Murder seems to follow me wherever I go."

"I am guessing since I have not opposed you in court lately that you must becoming rather bored. Incidentally, Tragg is rather worried that you have not discovered any dead bodies lately. He is afraid you will make up for it and find several all at the same time."

Perry laughed with Burger. "I don't know what he is complaining about. Because of Paul Drake and me, he has job security." Burger laughed with him again before Perry asked, "So what can I do for you, Hamilton?"

"Well, today is Thursday and the weekend is coming up. How heavy is your schedule?"

"Why?"

"A friend of mine has invited Jan and me for a four day holiday in Denver, Colorado. He has a couple empty cabins and invited us to use them for the next four days. Since Arthur doesn't ski and I know you love to, I was wondering if you and Della would like to join us for a four day get-a-way?"

"Just a minute, Hamilton." He covered the mouthpiece and looked at Della. "How would you like to go skiing for four days in Colorado?"

"Oh, Perry, do you really think we should? We have only been back a month from Kentucky. There are a lot of clients demanding your services."

"Jackson and David Gideon can handle anything we have going right now. We haven't been skiing in ages, and it is a chance to spend some time with Hamilton outside of the courtroom," Mason argued.

Della thought for a moment and then smiled. "I don't see why not. Every time we take a vacation it is interrupted, and this is only four days. There can't possibly be a murder in four days. It might be fun at that."

Mason grinned. Removing his hand from the receiver, he said, "Della and I accept your invitation."

"Great!" Burger said with enthusiasm. "I took the liberty of setting up your flights. We fly out at seven o'clock in the morning."

"We will meet you at the airport," Perry told him.

"Good. Jan and I are looking forward to it. I will see you in the morning." With that Burger hung up the phone.

"Della, let's go get that steak dinner. We better turn in early. We will have to be up with enough time to pack and pull out the skis," he said with a grin.

"The skis are in the back of your closet. That will take about two seconds," she said.

"But knowing the way you pack, that will take much, much longer," Perry said, smiling.

"It wouldn't if you would pack your own clothes," Della said with a smile."

"I would if you would let me," Perry remarked.

"If I let you pack your own clothes, you would be wearing one black sock and one brown sock, and your suit coat would not match your suit pants."

Mason chuckled. "It comes from having to pack in a hurry. Besides, I don't have to take suits on this trip. I would look rather funny skiing down that slope in a business suit."

Della could not help but laugh. "You would at that. So, I will make sure you have plenty of warm clothes fit for the weather. No suits."

Perry frowned. When she saw the look on his face, she said, "We better pack one suit just in case."

Perry grinned. "That's my girl, always thinking ahead. We won't need it though, not for just a four day trip."

They looked at each other and grinned. "Just in case," they said at the same time.

"Come on, Della, I'll buy you that steak dinner." Perry helped her into her coat, and the two of them left the office.

They crossed the street and entered Clay's. Being regular customers and favorites of the owner, they were seated immediately in their regular booth. Mason wondered if Clay kept the booth open for them as there never seem to be anyone in it when they entered the restaurant.

After removing Della's coat, Perry hung it up and sat down on the opposite side of the table. A waitress immediately joined them to take their orders.

"Two New York strip steaks, medium rare, baked potatoes and whatever the vegetable of the day is, and a bottle of your best wine," Mason said.

Before the waitress had a chance to leave the table, Paul entered and headed their way. As soon as Perry spotted him, he smiled and said, "You better make that three."

The waitress smiled and wrote on her pad.

"Sit down, Paul. I just ordered for you," Mason said.

"Thanks Perry. Hey, business must be slow. I have not heard from you lately," Drake said.

"Business has been anything but slow," Della corrected him. "There just has not been anything that we have needed you for. By the way, you can call us too, you know."

A big grin appeared across Drake's face. "Well, Beautiful, that is exactly what I am doing. I stopped by your office but you had already left. Gertie told me you were over here."

"I told her to shut down and go home," Della said.

"I just caught her as she was locking the door," Paul told her.

"So what's up?" Perry asked, knowing Paul had something on his mind.

"A friend of my can not use his cabins so he offered it to me, since it was already paid for. "How would you two like to go to Denver for a four-day skiing trip?"

Perry and Della exchanged a glance before Mason said, "We are already going, Paul. Hamilton Burger called with the same invitation, but I am sure he would not mind if we all skied together."

"Burger? Are you sure you want to spend four days with him?"

Perry and Della chuckled. "Hamilton is alright once you get him out of the court room. So what do you say? Do you want to join us?"

Paul did not have to think about it. Skiing would not be any fun if he had to do it alone. Well, not exactly alone, he was bringing a date along with him. "Yes, tell Burger if he starts in on us about dead bodies, I will trip him when he is going down the slope."

The three friends shared a laugh at Burger's expense. They did not notice the prosecuting attorney come up to their table. "Mind if I join you?"

Perry smiled. Perry and Paul got out of the booth and allowed Hamilton to slide in. Paul slid back into the booth beside Hamilton allowing Perry to join Della on the other side.

"I caught Gertie as she was leaving the elevator, and she told me you were over here. I hope you don't mind me joining you."

"Not at all," Mason said, smiling. "Hamilton, Paul is going to the same ski resort we are. He has a cabin. I invited him to join us."

Hamilton looked at Paul and a smirk appeared on his face. "It is alright with me as long as he doesn't find any dead bodies."

Perry and Della laughed at the frown on Drake's face.

Drake looked at Burger and said, "Looks like you will be going down that slope faster than you were thinking."

When Perry and Della looked down trying to suppress grins, Hamilton looked at Drake. "Am I missing something?"

Perry and Della could only laugh. Perry said, "Nothing, Hamilton, just a private joke."

When dinner was finished, the four left the restaurant. They had determined that Paul would be on the same flight. They said goodnight and they would see each other in the morning.

When lawyer and secretary arrived at his apartment, he put his arm around her and led her to the bedroom.

xxxx

Perry and Della were up bright and early the next morning. Della took a shower first and allowed Perry to sleep in just a bit longer. After she had dried and styled her hair and put on her make up, she gathered the items she would need for their short trip. Della left the bathroom and smiled when she heard the low snoring.

Walking over to the bed, she sat down beside the sleeping lawyer. "Perry," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair, "it is time to get up."

"Hmmm," was the only response she got. Della ran her hand down his jaw.

"If we are going to be on time for our flight, you better get up and shower."

Mason opened his eyes. "Time to get up already?"

Della chuckled. "Time to get up. It's five o'clock. We have to be at the airport shortly."

He looked at her and smiled. "Okay, I'll get up." Pushing back the covers, he pulled himself into a sitting position. He placed his index finger under Della's chin, leaned in and kissed her. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Counselor. I'll pack the suitcases while you shower and shave."

"One of these days, I am going to grow a beard so I don't have to shave every day," he grumbled.

"I bet you would look very handsome in a beard," Della said. "Now, get up, Mister Mason."

Perry got up and headed into the bathroom.

xxxx

The drive to the airport was crazy. The expressway was jammed packed as usual with those heading to work. Della wanted to close her eyes as Mason weaved in and out of traffic. "I wish you would slow down, Perry, we have plenty of time to get to the airport."

Mason just grinned. "What's the matter is my driving scaring you?"

"I just don't want to end up in a hundred car pile up," she said.

"Della, you are beginning to sound like Paul," he teased.

"That should tell you something. Neither of us likes your driving when you drive like this."

"I just want to make sure we have plenty of time to check in," Mason said.

"Perry, we will have enough time, now please slow down and stop cutting people off. We won't make it at all if the California Highway Patrol pulls us over."

Mason grinned, but let up on the accelerator. Della breathed a sigh of relief.

As it turned out, she was right, they had made it to LA International Airport with lots of time to spare. Mason parked his Cadillac in the long-term parking lot and threw the ticket in the glove box.

When Della noticed, she said, "I hope you remember where we parked. I would hate to have to try to find the car in this lot."

Again, Perry grinned. "I have an excellent memory. If I take it with us, I might lose it. This way we will only have to pay for the days we are parked here."

"Since when did you start pinching pennies?" she said.

Mason smiled. "I am anything but a penny pincher, but why waste the money if I lose the ticket. It is safe in the glove compartment. Come on, Della, let's get checked in and find Hamilton and Jan."

Perry got out of the car and went around to the other side. He opened the door, took Della's elbow and helped her out of the car. Mason walked back to the rear of his vehicle, unlocked the trunk and pulled out their two very large suitcases as well as their skis.

"Looks like you have just as big a suitcase as I do," Della smirked.

"Maybe, but yours is heavier," he grinned. Mason picked up the suitcases and skis. He pointed towards check-in. He spotted Hamilton and Jan already at the back of the long line. Joining them, he set down the suitcases and skis and greeted his friends.

Shaking Hamilton's hand as Jan and Della gave each other brief hugs, Mason then bent down and gave Jan a kiss on the cheek as Hamilton did the same with Della.

"I am so happy the two of you could join us," Jan remarked. "Hamilton thought it would be a good time for all of us and the two of you could forget the courtroom for a few days. Hamilton talks about you, Perry, all the time."

"Oh boy, I bet that is not good," Perry joked.

"Actually, most of it is except when you are driving him crazy," Jan laughed.

"Which is most of the time," Hamilton grinned.

Joining them at the back of the line was Paul and his date. When Hamilton saw them coming, he turned to his wife and said, "I forgot to tell you that Paul is joining us as well."

Mason looked at his friend and then his companion, waiting for an introduction. When none seemed to be forthcoming, Perry put out his hand to her and said, "My name is Perry Mason, this is Della Street, and that good-looking couple is Hamilton and Jan Burger."

Paul, a bit embarrassed that he had not introduced his companion said, "And this is Tracy Hanton."

"Nice to meet you, Tracy," Della said with a genuine smile.

"I have heard so much about all of you. I am so excited to finally get to meet you."

"Paul, you didn't say anything about bringing someone with you," Hamilton said.

Tracy looked up at the tall, handsome private detective, who smiled back at her. "I wanted it to come as a surprise," he said, bending to give Tracy a quick kiss.

The line moved quickly and it was not long and all three couples had their bags checked in and were going through security. That, of course, was much slower. They put their carry-ons up on the security belt to go through the x-ray machine, and then subjected themselves to the scanner they had to walk through.

Hamilton had been able to get seats in the first class section for him, Jan, Perry and Della. Paul and Tracy were much further back in the plane. The stewardess stopped him and Tracy as she noticed they seemed to be friendly with the well-known attorney, as well as Hamilton Burger. Placing a hand on Paul's arm, she asked, "Are you with Mister Mason and Mister Burger?"

"Yes, we are all traveling together," Paul confirmed.

"Well, we have two seats available in the first class cabin. If you would like to pay the difference, we can bump you up if you like."

Paul smiled, "We would like."

"Then have a seat on the other side of the aisle from Mister Mason and Miss Street. I will come back with your bill after the plane is in the air."

Paul put his luggage in the overhead compartment and then sat down in his seat next to Tracy. Perry and Della were already seated. Hamilton and Jane were in the seats directly in front of Paul and Tracy.

The flight was pleasant and they were able to have breakfast. The first class section was always served first and this had been no exception. Paul pulled out his wallet when he saw the stewardess return with the paper showing the difference he had to pay. He paid the bill and the stewardess gave him his change and moved on.

Della allowed Perry to sleep the rest of the flight as that is what all three men did. Jan, Della and Tracy engaged in small talk throughout the length of the flight.

The men woke up as the plane begin to land. Perry grinned when he looked out the window. "Look at all that snow!"

Della smiled as he was just as excited as a kid would be to see snow.

"You know, if I did not have a thriving practice in Los Angeles, I could easily move to Denver. I have always loved this city," Perry said.

"Not me pal," Paul disagreed. "I love to ski, but when I am done I want to return to a warm climate. I would not want to put up with the cold for four months out of the year."

"The cold has never bothered Perry," Della said.

"Well, I am with Paul on this one," Burger said. "Skiing is great, but I will appreciate returning to the milder weather in LA."

"You people just don't appreciate the seasons," Mason said. "There is nothing more beautiful than the change of seasons."

"You appreciate the changes," Paul said. "I'll stick to LA."

The plane landed and the couples headed down the ramp to pick up their luggage and skis.

They had not noticed they were being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

The Case of the Careless Skier

Chapter 2

After picking up their luggage and skis, the couples headed for the car rental counter. Perry arrived first. He stepped up to the counter. "We need to rent three cars," he told the clerk.

"Will that be under three different names," she asked.

"Yes, but just one bill," Mason told her.

"Perry, I don't expect you to pay for my rental," Hamilton said.

"It is the least I can do when Della and I are getting the room for nothing," Mason said.

Paul stepped to the counter. "You are not providing us with a room. I'll pay for our rental car."

Mason handed the clerk his credit card and said, "Put them all on here."

"Perry!" Drake objected.

"Mister Mason, we do have a vehicle that would be big enough to hold all of you if you are interested," the clerk told him.

Mason smiled. "Is it one that can handle the snow?"

"I saw that all of you have skis, so I only looked for four-wheel and all-wheel drive vehicles," she said.

"And you have one that will hold all of us and our belongings?"

"Yes, sir. It is the biggest SUV they make. It will accommodate you and your equipment."

"Oh Perry, it will be much more fun if we are all together," Della suggested.

Mason smiled at Della and looked back at the clerk. "We'll take it."

It took them another twenty minutes to get the vehicle rental completed. When she was done, the clerk handed Mason the paperwork. Just go through those doors," she said, pointing to her right. Your vehicle will be down at the other end of the lot."

Mason smiled one more time and said, "Thank you." All of them picked up their luggage and skis and headed in the direction of the lot.

Della loved to see Perry so excited. He really did love skiing. They had not had time for a trip like this in ages. She just hoped she would remember how to ski. She was sure Perry had not forgotten, he was rather agile on skis. She had not seen him this excited about a four-day weekend in so long. She had agreed to this more for him then for her. With his notoriety, Perry Mason rarely had time to sit down and relax let alone take the time to have a bit of fun.

Della missed the fun. She and Perry had become inseparable over the years and had always spent most of their time together. It was just lately, that time seem to be either in the office or a courtroom. Della was beginning to look even more forward to this little trip than she could have imagined.

Paul was the first to spot their vehicle. It was a Chevrolet Tahoe. After Mason opened the back, everyone loaded their gear into the vehicle. This particular model had three rows of seats. Perry and Della got into the front seats, Hamilton and Jan the second row, and Paul and Tracy got in the third row.

Perry started up the Chevrolet, put it in reverse and backed out of the parking spot. He drove towards the exit.

"How far is it to the resort?" Della asked.

"Echo Mountain is about sixty-seven miles from here," Hamilton answered. "It is in Idaho Springs."

Tracy was confused. "I thought we were in Colorado."

"We are," Paul assured her. "It is just called Idaho Springs."

"You would think they would call it Denver Springs, or something that sounded like it was in Colorado," Tracy complained.

"That would be to easy," Perry laughed. He pulled out of the airport, got on the expressway seventy and headed west to Idaho Springs. He was not concerned about direction as the resort was right directly off the expressway.

"I am surprised that Mister Burger and Mister Mason can be friends being on the opposite sides of the law," Tracy said.

Perry could not help but laugh. "Which one of us do you think is on the wrong side of the law?"

"That would be Perry. After all, he is a criminal attorney," Hamilton quipped, prompting laughter from everyone in the vehicle.

"It wasn't always that way, Tracy. Hamilton spent the first few years trying to catch Perry in something illegal. It cause much tension between them," Della said.

"Okay, I admit I was wrong about him, Della, but you have to admit he still skirts that legal line, even today," Hamilton said.

"I thought we were not going to talk shop," Jan Burger objected. "Let's just leave the courtroom in Los Angeles."

Della was afraid that would make Tracy feel a bit uncomfortable, so she decided to change the subject. "Can you believe all this snow?"

"Snow is essential for skiing," Perry said. "It would be hard to go down that mountain without it. The skis don't go over grass very well."

"I may not have beaten you in the courtroom, Perry, but I intend to beat you down that mountain. You don't have a chance of beating me at skiing," Hamilton bragged. "Skiing is one thing I do well."

"Is everything a contest with you gentlemen?" Jan laughed.

"If you think this is bad, you should see Perry and his brother when they are together," Della remarked.

"This is one time Bob could not beat me," Perry grinned.

"I wouldn't be too sure, Perry. I bet he could ride that wheelchair down that mountain pretty fast." Hamilton was grinning from ear to ear.

"I have no doubt he would try," Perry said to laughter.

Perry and Della were enjoying the beautiful scene the higher they went up the mountain. Mason reached over and took hold of Della's hand. She intertwined her fingers with his. Perry glanced over at her and smiled. They both were looking so forward to this short vacation. Della noted that Perry could not seem to get the smile off his face.

Conversation continued all the way to the ski resort as Hamilton and Perry shared courtroom stories of their rivalry. Of course, both men tried to choose the stories that would most embarrassed the other. Everyone laughed at the expense of the two lawyers.

They all had been enjoying each other so much, they did not notice the vehicle that had been following them all the way from the airport. When Mason pulled the Chevrolet to a stop in front of the resort, the vehicle behind them went right on by, but he did not go far. He parked his Jeep at the other end of the ski resort. Sitting in the vehicle, he watched the party of six get out of the Tahoe. He could hear the loud chatter and laughter even as far away as he had parked. He had been planning on flying to Los Angeles next week, hoping to handle this there, but that was obviously not going to be possible. He recognized the big man that had gotten out of the vehicle. It was the famous LA attorney, Perry Mason. He assumed the woman with him was his secretary, Della Street. When another man emerged from the vehicle, he recognized him as well. He was Hamilton Burger, the district attorney for Los Angeles. A woman followed him out of the vehicle. She was either Burger's wife or a girlfriend. The woman he had come here to see followed a very big man out of the third row of seats. He did not know who he was, he knew Tracy had started to see another man. Since she was here with the man, he had to assume he was the new beau in her life.

He sat there long enough to watch them unload their luggage and skis before they disappeared into the resort. He turned the key and started the ignition. He would return later. None of these people would be going anywhere any time soon. He had plenty of time to find Tracy alone.

The three couple stood in front of the resort, their hands and arms were full of suitcases and skis.

"Hey Perry, are you going to open the door?" Paul yelled from the back of the group. "It is cold out here."

"With what? I don't have a spare hand," Mason called back to him. "And Paul, this is Colorado in the winter. Were you expecting eighty degrees? Of course it is cold. Snow doesn't due well without it."

"None of us has a free hand. Someone is going to have to put down their luggage and skis," Hamilton said.

"Come on, Perry, open the door," Paul said.

Perry set his suitcase down and balanced his skis against the wall of the resort. Opening the door, he swept his hand in a gesture for everyone to enter.

After they entered, Mason picked his suitcase and skis and walked into the resort. There was a fireplace across from the desk in a sunken area that contained a padded circular seating area for people to enjoy the huge fire place. On the left side was a bar which was open. The bar tender was waiting on several couples that were there to enjoy the warmth of the fireplace. They still had on their skiing clothing. Nothing like an alcoholic beverage and a fire to warm a person after skiing in the cold.

Perry thought about how romantic that could be if it were only him and Della. It was however a nice touch on the part of the resort. The three couples struggled with their suitcases and skis to the check-in desk.

Hamilton stepped in front of Mason and said, "I invited all of you. This is my treat."

"I can't let you do that, Hamilton," Perry said. "Della and I appreciate the invitation, but I can take care of the bill."

"And I was given the room by a buddy," Paul said. "I can take care of that bill too."

"Not a chance, gentlemen. This is my treat. It is not every day, we can get together without the tension of the courtroom. I am paying and that is final." Burger turned to the clerk. "There should be three cabins in the name of Burger, Mason and Drake. I will take care of all three of them." The clerk smiled and gave Burger three forms to fill out for the cabins.

Perry decided it was pointless to argue with Burger this one time. He was determined to pay for the three cabins, and Mason did not want to make a scene. Besides, he might as well allow Hamilton his generosity this one time.

Della moved in closer to the lawyer. "Perry, I think this is the first time you have lost to Hamilton." She smiled up at him.

Mason knew she was teasing him, but he could not resist. "Better here then in the courtroom." A big grin spread across his face.

Della chuckled as she watched Hamilton check them all in. He paid the clerk with a credit card and was handed the key cards to their cabins.

"Your cabins are all together. I took the liberty, Mister Drake, of switching you into a cabin next to Mister Mason and Mister Burger. I thought you might all like to be together."

Drake smiled at the clerk. "That was very thoughtful of you, thank you."

Once again all of them picked up the suitcases and their skis and headed for the cabins they had been assigned. They went down the hall that led outside. When they arrived at the cabins, Hamilton gave Perry and Paul a key. "Perry, I put you and Della in the middle cabin. Paul and Tracy will be on the left, and Jan and I will be in the one on the right. Everyone get settled and we will get something to eat in the restaurant. Agreed?"

Mason knew with Paul's appetite that Burger would get no argument with him. Actually, Perry would not argue either. He had slept through the food service on the plane and he now realized he too was hungry. He was sure Della was as well.

Mason unlocked the door to the cabin and looked inside. He smiled at the sight. Across from the bed was a fireplace. It was not the size of the one in the lobby, but then one that big was not needed to heat the cabin. When he approached the fireplace, he began to laugh.

"What's so funny, counsellor?" Della said, amused the lawyer was still acting like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I was about to comment how nice it would be to sit by the fire with the wood burning." He grinned at Della.

"Well, has something changed your mind?" she asked him.

With a smile on his face, his dimples showing, Perry gestured for her to join him. Della walked over to the attorney and began to laugh. "It's an electric fireplace!"

"I think if we want to sit by a real fire, we will have to do it in the lobby," Mason said.

"Oh, I don't know. It is still a fireplace, electric or not, and in here I don't have to share you with Hamilton and Paul"

Mason bent down and kissed her lightly. "That makes an electric fireplace as good as the real thing."

"Besides, Perry, if they have one of these in every room, real ones would cause them concern someone might set a cabin on fire," she pointed out.

"Not in here," he disagreed. "You are the one that sets me on fire." He smiled at her and kissed her again.

When they parted, Della reminded him. "This is all very nice, Mister Mason, but if we are going to join the others for dinner, we better get things settled.

"Killjoy," Perry muttered with a smile. "Okay, you win. You can have the dresser, I'll take the closet."

"Part of the closet. I have things I have to hang up too, you know."

"So you get the dresser and part of the closet; I get the other part of the closet," Perry said, amused.

"You are the one who offered the dresser. But I will tell you what, you can have one of the drawers," she said, teasing him.

"Why thank you, Miss Street," he said with a grin.

"You are welcome, Mister Mason."

With that the two of them set the skis in the closet and began unpacking their suitcases.

xxxx

He unlocked his cabin and entered. Dropping his luggage on the floor, he went over to the window and watched the three couples enter their cabins. Jealousy rose in him as he watched Tracy go into the cabin with the silver-haired man, and close the door.

Who was this man and how involved was she with him? Would he even bother to have anything to do with her if he knew anything about her? He could not imagine he would. After all, the man was hanging out with Hamilton Burger and Perry Mason. They were way out of her league. If this silver-haired man was with them, then chances are he too was way out of her league. This would be a perfect opportunity to squeeze her for some money. The last instalment she had made was long gone now. He had nothing to live on and finding a job had been elusive.

He had to follow her all the way across the country. If she had thought she could lose him by doing so, she was sadly mistaken. He had no intention of letting go of his gold mine. After all, she had cheated him out of all that money.

Tracy had told him she wanted to live a "normal" life. Well, maybe she should have thought of that before she got involved with... it didn't matter now. She would never be able to live down her past. She would either pay him or he would find a way to let her new boyfriend find out what his innocent little girlfriend really was. There was no going back to a "normal" life after what she had been involved in. Why did she have to leave? They were making money hand over fist together. Did she really think she could just act like it had never happened and go back to her so-called normal life.

He had to find her alone. He could not talk to her with the boyfriend or Mason with her. What he had to say to her was not for anyone else's ears, just hers. Sooner or later, she would have to leave Silver-Hair for something. When she did, that is when he would approach her. Was she ever going to be surprised to see him!

xxxx

Paul looked over at Tracy as she was putting her clothes in the dresser. "You need any help there?"

She smiled at him. "No, I think I can manage." Looking up at the big private detective, she wondered how she could be so lucky. The question was, would she be able to hold on to him. He was a catch, that was for sure. Paul Drake was handsome, witty and very successful. He had to be if he was constantly employed by Perry Mason. Actually, it did not matter to her how successful he was. What mattered more was that he treated her like a lady, and it had been a long time since any man had ever done that.

Tracy was so thankful for meeting a man like Paul Drake. She never believed it would happen to her. The problem now became, how much of her past should she reveal to him. She had told him that she was from the east coast, and that had been the truth. The problem was, not much of anything else she had told him was the truth. She had been seeing him for a while now and she wanted it to continue. He was the type of man a woman could finally settle down with. But would he want to settle down with her if he ever learned the truth about her? She wasn't kidding herself, most men would run in the opposite direction if they knew what she had been doing in the past.

Would Drake look beyond that and see her for who she was today, or would he toss her aside for someone new? She just could not think about it right now. She had been struggling with whether she should tell him about herself, but she just could not do it. She did not want to chance losing this wonderful man. Besides, what were the chances he would ever find out? She had left all that behind in New York. She was a different person altogether. Tracy decided that she would never tell him. Let her past die with the past. That was the thing to do. Let him fall in love with who she was today, not yesterday.

"Are you about ready to go and meet Perry and Della for dinner?" Paul asked her, bringing her out of her private thoughts.

"I thought we were having dinner with Mister Burger and his wife too."

Paul grimaced. "Oh yes, Hamilton Burger. Yes, we are having dinner with him as well. So are you ready."

Tracy went to Paul, put her arms around his waist and smiled up at him. "As long as I am with you, I am always ready."

xxxx

Sitting in the corner of the restaurant, he watched as Tracy entered with Silver-hair. She was supposed to belong to him, and here she was with that man.

Mason and his secretary entered and joined Tracy and Silver-hair at the table, followed by Burger and his wife. They all sat down at the table together. Happy, they were all happy. He hated happy people when he was miserable. She would not be happy for long as soon as he was able to get her alone away from those people.

He watched from his table. It was concealed from them. He had chosen this table for that very reason. He could see them, but they could not see him. Sitting there watching her was painful. If he could not have her, then he would make sure she paid and paid dearly. He would collect as much money as he could from her this time. Then he would reveal all her dirty little secrets to Silver-hair. She would be alone once again.


	3. Chapter 3

The Case of the Careless Skier

Chapter 3

Della looked at Perry who was seated next to her at the table. It was the first time in quite some time she had seen him this relaxed. She was so glad she agreed to this trip. It is just what the lawyer needed. His practice had become so busy, they rarely had time to enjoy life to just relax and do something he loved to do, and Perry loved skiing. Guessing by the way he drove, it had to be the speed and the thrill of going down those hills.

She could not help but notice the attention Paul and Tracy were paying to each other. Sometimes, Della thought they forgot there were two other couples with them. Well, good for Paul! He deserved to have someone in his life. His job kept him so busy, especially working for Perry as much as he did, and that had increased even more as the attorney's practice grew. Perry had come to depend on him for so much. It was nice to see that this woman seemed to be understanding about the amount of time Paul spent on the job.

Della also noticed that Hamilton and Perry seem so at ease with one another; a complete contrast to what they quiet often were in the courtroom. Over the years they had become friends and it was nice to see them enjoying each other's company outside of their jobs. Della had become quite fond of Hamilton as well. She enjoyed his and Jan's company. However, she, like Perry, avoided him when a murder trial was going on if they were the opposing attorneys.

"What time are we skiing in the morning?" Hamilton asked.

"As soon as they will let us," Perry said. "I have not been skiing in so long, I am looking forward to this. Just try and get me off those slopes tomorrow."

"How about you and Tracy, Paul," Hamilton asked. Are you going to be up at the crack of dawn to ski?"

"We will be there," Tracy said.

"I don't think we will last as long as Perry, though. I like to ski, but the cold will get to me," Paul added.

"Paul, the cold can't get to you if you have the proper clothing. Maybe you should go shopping with Perry. He is very good at picking out ski outfits," Della suggested. "He chose all mine, and I don't have any trouble with the cold. Although, I am not sure my legs will hold up as long as Perry will be on those slopes."

Paul reached for his glass of water while looking at Della. He was about to address her suggestion when he accidentally knocked over Tracy's glass of wine. The flow of the liquid landed on her blouse. "Oh, Tracy, I am sorry."

She smiled at him and said, "It's all right, but I better go to the bathroom and see if I can rinse this out. Otherwise, it is going to stain." She got up, excused herself and headed for the bathroom.

With a teasing upturned smile, Perry said, "Way to go, Paul."

Drake looked at him with an innocent look. "What? It was an accident.

Mason just grinned at his friend.

xxxx

He watched as Tracy left the table and the others behind. It looked like the opportunity to confront her had presented itself. He got up from the table he had been sitting at and headed in her direction. Just as she was about to enter the women's room, he approached her.

"Hello, Tracy. I bet you thought you would never see me again," he said with a grin.

Tracy turn around when she heard the familiar voice. "Richard! What are you doing here? Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Let's talk inside." Richard Barrett open the single bathroom and pushed her inside. He locked the door and turned back to her. "I had a hell of a time finding you. You should not have left without saying goodbye. That was rude. Not to mention, all the money that you owe me."

"I don't owe you one red cent. You collected most of the money as it is. Where do you get off thinking you have a right to the little bit of money that I got. Leave me alone, Richard. I am trying to start a new life. I like California and I am happy here. Go back to New York and find some other unsuspecting woman to prey on."

"Oh, but you do owe me money and you are going to pay up; that is unless you want Silver-hair out there to know all about you," Barrett said.

She turned on him with a viciousness he had never witnessed in her before. "You will not tell him anything! If you do, I'll ..."

"You'll what? There is nothing you can threaten me with, Tracy. On the other hand, there is plenty I can threaten you with. Just how long do you think Silver-hair will ... "

"Paul, his name is Paul," she sneered.

"Okay, how long do you think Paul ... Wait a minute, his name is Paul? Would that be Paul Drake, Mason's private eye?"

Tracy turned away from him and began trying to wash the wine out of her blouse.

"So it is Paul Drake. I am surprised he doesn't know about you already. He must be a lousy detective if he thinks you are pure as the driven snow. Or did you tell him about your past? No, I doubt that you did that or you would not be here with him."

"Richard, for God's sake, leave me alone. I don't want that life anymore. I just want to start over and live a normal life like any other woman."

"Well now, Tracy, that is the problem, isn't it? You are not like any other woman. I bet Drake would drop you like a hot potato if he knew what kind of woman you are. Don't you think?"

"He knows," Tracy lied.

"Really, then you won't mind if I have a long chat with him and fill him in on the details?" Richard's smile had a touch of evil in it.

"No, wait. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because you destroyed everything I have worked for. Everyone else got the idea they could walk away because of you. Now, I have no income, and I have run out of money. So you, baby, are going to give some of that money you took from me."

"I didn't take any money from you, Richard. You took more than half of everything I earned. I got far less than you did," she snarled.

"And you are going to give me more of it or I will talk to your new beau. Is that what you want. If you are so sure it won't make any difference to him, than why don't we go out there and talk to your new playmate." Richard grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her towards the door.

"No! Alright, you win. How much do you want?"

"I think fifty-thousand will do for now."

Her face lit up with hatred for the man that had taken advantage of her for so many years. "What do you mean for now? I am only going to give you the money if you go away for good."

"Oh, you are going to give me the money and without any conditions. If you think I am going to give up this gold mine, you are delusional. Now I want the money and I want it now."

Tracy felt like crying. Things had finally started to go her way. She did not want to lose Paul. She was sure he was really interested in her, and she knew she definitely wanted to continue to see him. There was a real future with the private detective. When would she quit paying for mistakes she made in the past?

"I can't come up with that kind of money here in Colorado. It will have to wait until I return to Los Angeles."

Richard laughed and said, "You would like that wouldn't you. If you think I am going to give you the chance to disappear again, you are mistaken. Did you ever here of bank wiring? Have the money wired here. I want it now. You have until tomorrow night. If you don't have the money wired here then I will go to your new boyfriend and I will provide him with proof of what your are."

"Richard, please, don't do this. You know that money is mine. You got your share."

"I am just collecting what you cheated me out of by running out on me."

"You could not expect me to do that forever."

Barrett grabbed her arm. "You listen to me, you bitch, I was the one to decide when you could quit. Not you. I made that clear when we started this. You cost me a lot of money and I intend to collect it from you. So you just have that money wired or I talk to Drake."

Tracy turned away from him so that he would not see the tears that were beginning to fall. She heard the unlocking of the door and only turned around when she heard it open and close. What was she going to do? She was not fooling herself, Richard would not stop bleeding her. If she gave him the money, he would not disappear for long. As soon as he ran out of money, he would be back to bleed her again and again. She could trying running away, but how long would it be before Barrett located her again. Besides, she did not want to leave Los Angeles. She did not want to leave Paul Drake. Why couldn't Richard just leave her alone?

She stepped out of the bathroom and almost ran into Della Street on the way out. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked down hoping Della had not noticed. She should have known better. She worked for the most successful lawyer in the country and associated with the Drake Detective Agency. Her boss was known for solving the murders that his clients were accused of. She had to be exposed to a lot of investigative skills from both Paul and Mason.

Della put an arm around Tracy. "Are you all right, my dear?"

Pulling a handkerchief from her purse, Tracy wiped away the tears. "I am fine, thank you, Miss Street."

"I would like to help," she told Tracy.

"Really, I am okay. There is nothing for you to help with," she lied.

"Tracy, I am a woman and we don't cry for no reason at all. It would remain just between us, if that helps."

"It's nothing, really. I guess I am just being emotional. I have never met anyone like Paul before and I don't want to lose him."

Della smiled. "I have known Paul for years, and if it is any comfort, I have not seen him this interested in a woman in a good many years. I think you have his attention. Don't worry about it. Just let things progress naturally. Believe me, he's interested."

Tracy smiled back at her. "Thank you, Miss Street. I do so appreciate your kindness."

"Della, please call me Della," she told her.

Tracy smiled again. "Della, it is. Thank you again."

"You better go back into the bathroom and powder your nose, I'll wait here. Then we better rejoin the men before they suspect something is wrong." Della led her back into the bathroom.

When the ladies arrived back at the table, Perry immediately noticed something was wrong. He could tell that from the look on Della's face. Furthermore, he was sure that Tracy had been crying. He made a mental note to ask Della what had happened when she went to the ladies room.

After dinner, everyone decided that tomorrow was going to be a big day, and that they all should get some rest. Mason took the check from the waitress and gave her a credit card to pay for everyone's dinner. The couples retired to their respective cabins.

Paul walked back to the cabins with the others. He could sense that something was wrong. He struggled with whether he should ask Tracy. Wondering if he had upset her when he spilled the wine on her blouse, he thought the right thing to do was to offer to pay for it. Drake was kicking himself for being so clumsy. He had really wanted to impress this gal. He had actually been surprised when she had accepted his invitation to join him on this four-day trip, especially since she would be staying in his cabin. Should he have gotten her a cabin of her own? Could that be what was bothering her? Was she having second thoughts? All he knew is something was wrong and he had to make it right if he was to blame.

Once inside of their cabin, Drake watched Tracy. She seemed to be a million miles away. He could not bare the silence any longer, so he decided to tackle the problem head-on.

"Tracy, I feel really bad about spilling the wine on your blouse. I am more than willing to pay for it."

She smiled at him. "Oh, Paul, don't worry about it. It was not that expensive and accidents do happen. Besides, I have had it for a long time. I don't expect you to pay for it, so don't you dare worry about it."

Drake felt better about the blouse, but it did present another problem. If that was not what she was upset about, than what was it?

"Are you nervous about staying with me?" Paul asked.

She looked at him and smiled. "No, not at all or I would not have accepted your invitation."

"Then what is wrong? Have I said or done something to offend or upset you?"

Tracy joined him at the fireplace. She went into his arms and said, "You have done nothing to upset me. What makes you think anything is wrong?"

Paul lowered his eyebrows into a frown. "I am a detective, remember?"

She laughed and said, "No, I haven't forgotten. Really, Paul, there is nothing wrong. It is just something I have to work out for myself. Please don't worry yourself about it."

Holding her, he said, "Okay, I won't pry, but I want you to know, whatever it is, it can be worked out, and I will be happy to help if you need me."

Tracy felt like crying. She was so afraid she would lose this man if he knew the truth about her. She could never let that happen. He must never find out. She would have to pay Richard Barrett the money he wanted. She hated to do it, but what choice did she have? Tracy would tell him this was the last time and she would only give him the money if he left her life for good. Then she could build a life with Paul without the worry of being discovered.

Looking up at the private detective, she told him, "Believe me when I say it is not important. I will work it out."

"Okay, I will accept that." Paul lowered his head, pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her.

xxxx

Perry Mason held Della Street in his arms in front of the fireplace. Both of them were sipping a glass of wine. Nothing had been said between them as they sat just basking in the nearness of the other.

Della set her glass down. "You have not mentioned anything, but I know you must have noticed."

Mason smiled. Della always seem to know what he noticed and what he was thinking. It almost scared him how much in tune with him she was. "I assume you are talking about Tracy."

"So you did notice."

Perry looked down at her. "I was waiting to see if you thought you could share it with me or whether it was just between you and Tracy."

"Something is bothering her, Perry."

Mason set his wine glass down and gave her his full attention. "Didn't she tell you what it was?"

Della shook her head. "She would not tell me. She just claimed she was being emotional, that she didn't want to lose Paul."

"What would make her think she was going to lose him? From what I have observed, he can't take his eyes off her."

"I don't know, Perry, but something is really bothering that girl. She had been crying when I approached her."

"Well, there is not much we can do if she won't confide in you. I wonder if Paul knows what is upsetting her," Mason pondered.

"You don't suppose you could talk to him, do you?"

Showing apprehension, Mason pursed his lips. "I don't think we should interfere unless we are asked to help. Maybe it is just something she and Paul need to work out. Think about it, Della, would we allow Paul to interfere with our relationship?"

"We would not be interfering. It would not hurt to talk to Paul. You could just tell him you noticed she seemed upset and ask if everything is all right. If he doesn't want to talk about it, he will not. On the other hand, he may just tell you. After all, Perry, you are his closest friend."

"We are his closest friends," Mason corrected.

"I know that, but this is something that should be done man to man."

Perry sighed. "You are not going to let this go, are you?"

"Talk to him, Perry. Just find out if everything is alright."

"I don't suppose I have a choice. Otherwise, we are going to be talking about this for the rest of the night. Okay, I will talk to him, but I am not going to pry if he doesn't open up."

"Fair enough," Della said, smiling. "Now, how about we concentrate on each other."

"Now you are talking," Mason said with a grin, as he lowered his lips to hers.

xxxx

Richard Barrett laid on the bed, his fingers entwined behind his head. Fifty-Thousand Dollars! Soon it would be his and he would be back in business, at least for a while. It didn't matter, he could always go back to the gold mine for a little more gold. Tracy wanted to hold on to her private detective, so he could get anything he wanted from her. She would pay to keep him from telling Drake all about her. What luck that he had been able to track her through the internet. When you thought about it, no one had any privacy in their lives as long as there was the internet, and it wasn't going any where.

Barrett would see her first thing in the morning. He would make sure that she contacted the bank in Los Angeles. He had already arranged for a bank here in Colorado to accept the funds for him. He liked Colorado, maybe he would just hang around here for a while. Or maybe he would go back to Los Angeles after he got his money. He could set up shop there. After all, it was almost as big as New York City. He should be able to make just as much money, especially if Tracy came back to work for him. He could force her to do so. All he had to do was threatened to tell her new boyfriend about her, and she would do exactly as she was told. That would be the icing on the cake.

Yes, things were looking up. Money, back in business and he would have Tracy once again. Life could not be any better than that.


	4. Chapter 4

The Case of the Careless Skier

Chapter 4

The next morning Perry and Della were up bright and early. She almost laughed at the child-like delight she saw Perry displaying. She knew he liked to ski, but she never realized he loved it as much as he did. She would have to see to it that she got him out of the office for more weekends of skiing or fishing; he loved that almost as much.

Mason was in the shower, Della could hear him singing. She chuckled at the thought of him singing in the shower. She had never heard him do that before. He was always so serious during a murder case, it was delightful to see him so carefree for a change. She was so happy that she had agreed to this trip. Sometimes getting him out of the office was more difficult than trying to get a politician to tell the truth.

Twenty minutes later Perry came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet and lying in curls along his forehead. Della loved the look of him when he had just stepped out of the shower. She stood there admiring the man she loved.

"You certainly took a long enough shower, Counselor."

Perry grinned at her. "A shower has never felt so good." He looked at Della watching him with amusement. "What do you find so entertaining?"

She smiled at him. "You. You remind me of a little kid who just got his favorite toy for Christmas."

He walked over to her and put his arms around her as she looked up into his handsome face. "Not my favorite toy. You are my favorite ... but skiing is right up there." He grinned.

"It is nice to know I rate as high as skiing."

Perry brushed his lips across hers. "Not as high ... higher than skiing. His lips met hers in a kiss. "Now, if we are ever going to get out of this cabin, I suggest we stop this before it gets out of hand." He let go of Della, turned her around and gave her a slight push toward the bathroom.

*

Paul and Tracy were up and ready to meet the other two couples for breakfast. Paul detected her somber mood as soon as they had risen. He wished he could have gotten Tracy to talk to him. She had been unusually quiet all evening after they arrived back at the cabin. He laid down a few subtle hints trying to get her to open up to him, but she either didn't recognize them or just out and ignored them.

Paul's instincts told him something was very amiss. He was rarely wrong when his instincts kicked in. He wanted to help her, but he could not if she didn't talk to him. Yet, he knew he could only push her so far to tell him. It was her choice, even if it was driving him to distraction. He really had wanted to show her a good time. He had been impressed with her from the moment he met her. It had been a while since any woman had drawn his interest in a serious manner. He hoped he had conveyed that to her.

"Tracy, are you about ready? We have to meet Perry and Della for breakfast.

Tracy came out of the bathroom. "I am going to be a while. Why don't you go meet them and I will join you shortly."

Paul just stared at her. What could possibly keep her from joining them right now? He tried to keep the surprise from showing on his face, although he doubted he had succeeded. He decided the best way to get her to confide in him was to give her some space for the time being, but if she did not open up soon, he was going to have to do some checking on his own. If they were going to be a couple they had to share, and that meant sharing when something was bothering them.

"Okay, but don't be too long. I am starving. I want to order some breakfast soon."

She smiled at him. "I won't be long. You go ahead, I'll be there before you know it."

Paul Drake put on his coat and left the cabin. He was determined to find out what was bothering her even if he had to play detective to do it.

Tracy waited for Paul to leave. She stepped over to the phone and called the Wells Fargo Bank in Los Angeles. All she got was a recording. Frustrated, she hung the phone back in the cradle. She should have known it was too early to wire money. The bank would not even be open yet. That was a problem. How was she going to get away from Paul long enough to make a call to the bank? She saw the look on his face when she told him to go ahead. Well, she would not waste any time sitting here. She would join Paul and make an excuse to come back to the room after they picked up their skis to head for the lift. She did not know when else she could do it.

Tracy went to the door, opened it with every intention of joining Paul, but when she did, Richard was standing on the other side.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked with a smirk.

"What are you doing here? I told you I would get the money. I tried to call but the bank is not open yet. I will call and get the money transferred just as soon as they open. And as to the answer to your question, no, I am not going to invite you in. Now go away before someone sees you."

The door on the other side of Drake's cabin opened, but neither of them noticed it. Terry Fulmer heard the tone of Tracy's voice and listened to her tell the man she was not going to invite him in. Fulmer pulled the door back towards him, but did not close it all the way.

"Well, are we meeting Clark and Amanda for breakfast or not?" Denise watched her husband as he listened at the door.

"Shhhhh ..." Terry interrupted his wife. "Something is going on out there. There's a couple out there arguing."

Outside, Richard Barrett attempted to push his way into Tracy and Paul's cabin. Tracy stood her ground. "You are not coming in, so just go away."

"I see. I am not welcome, but Paul Drake is welcome to spend the night with you. Is that it?"

"Richard, if you don't go away, I am not going to give you a dime. I don't want to be seen with you, can't you understand that? I want nothing to do with you. It is over, get it? Now go away!" Her voice was beginning to rise, and that is exactly what she did not want to do. She did not want to draw attention to herself, especially with Richard around.

"I been doing a lot of thinking, I want you to come back to New York. I think you owe me that much since you ran out on me without even a word."

"You're not listening, Richard. I want nothing to do with you, and there is nothing in this world that could get me to come back to New York. I have a new life and I like it here. So, I am going to have that money wired to a bank in this area, and then you are going to disappear for good. Do you hear me?"

"Maybe I should have a little talk with Paul Drake. I bet he would like to know more about you. Hey, I have been thinking. I bet Drake has a lot of money put away. After all, he has been working for Perry Mason for years. You know there might be some money there for us."

"There is no us, Richard. I want you out of my life for good. When I give you the money, I expect you to disappear and run your little scheme on someone else. Do you hear me? I hate the very sight of you," Tracy said.

"You will do as I tell you or I will go to Drake. I want some of that money Mason has paid him over the years. This will be your last time. We work Drake and then I will leave you alone for good," Barrett promised.

"You are crazy. I will not do anything to hurt Paul."

Richard Barrett pushed her into the cabin wall.

Terry Fulmer stepped out of his cabin with his wife. "How much of that did you hear?" he asked her.

"Enough to know that girl is in trouble," Denise said. "I didn't know Perry Mason was here. Maybe we should tell him or Paul Drake about this."

"Maybe we should mind our own business. Let's go, Denise, I want to join Clark and Amanda before they start wondering where we are." The two of them stepped outside, but neither Tracy or Richard noticed them.

The Fulmers walked right by them as Barrett was insisting on her running their old scheme on Drake. "I will not do it and that is final. Now get out of here or I call the front desk."

Richard grabbed her by the hair. "Oh, you will do it or I'll be sure he finds out what you have done in the past. A phone call to him, a little warning. Maybe a copy of the arrest report. What do you think your Mister Drake will do then? Work him, baby."

"Let me go, Richard!" She pulled away from him.

"Alright, then I go to Drake and tell him what you were doing in New York."

Tracy turned on him and shouted, "If you go anywhere near Paul, I will kill you, Richard. "Do you hear me? I will kill you!"

The Fulmers looked back at the sound of her words, but kept moving away from them.

"Call the bank, Tracy. Get that money wired here, and start working Drake. If I don't see some progress I will let him know what you really are. You have until the end of this weekend. If you don't have Drake where we need him, I talk to him. You got that baby?" Richard Barrett turned and left her standing there.

It was then that Tracy noticed the couple that was walking away. She wondered how much of the conversation they had heard. As she watched them leave, she stepped back into the cabin, laid down on the bed and began sobbing.

*

Paul walked in the dining room where Perry and Della were waiting. Both of them noticed immediately that he was not accompanied by Tracy.

"Is everything alright, Paul?" Della asked.

Drake sat down in the chair. "I don't know," he said honestly. "Something is wrong with Tracy. I asked her if it was me and she said no. She told me it something she has to work out for herself."

"Paul, I couldn't help but noticed that her entire attitude changed at dinner last night when she came back to the table," Della said. "She was in the bathroom crying."

"She seemed so happy to go on this trip," Paul said. "I tried talking to her last night but she just would not tell me what is bothering her."

"I think Della is right. Something must have happened from the time she left the table to go to the bathroom, and when she came back. Have you noticed anyone talking to her since she got here?" Perry asked.

"No, other than when she left for the bathroom, we have been together every minute," Paul reported.

"Where is she now?" Della asked.

"She said she would join us in a few minutes."

Perry looked up when he saw Tracy headed their way. Being the gentleman he was, he stood up as she approached the table, as did Paul. Mason noted that her eyes were puffy and red. It was obvious that she had been crying. From the look on Paul's face, he knew that he noticed it as well.

Hamilton and Jan Burger joined them and sat down. "Well, is everyone ready for a day of skiing?" he asked, just before he noticed there seem to be some tension at the table.

Tracy could tell that everyone's attention seemed to be on her. She thought she had fixed her make up and masked the crying spell she had in the cabin. She just didn't know what to do. She did not want to lose Paul, but she was beginning to think it was inevitable. How could she possibly stop Richard from spoiling what she had already built with Paul? Beyond the money, Tracy could not give him what he was demanding. There was no way she could go back to that life. She was ashamed she ever took part in it in the first place.

She looked over at Perry Mason as everyone began ordering breakfast. The tension at the table was lessened thanks to Della Street who seem to understand ... at least she had taken everyone's attention away from her by insisting they put in their order. She said she was starving. Tracy was sure she had just been trying to help her like she had done the night before in the bathroom. Della had been so kind to her at a time she really needed it.

Tracy wondered if it was possible to talk to Mason. After all, he was a very successful lawyer. Maybe he could help her. If she told him about Richard, he would not be able to reveal anything she would say to him. Then Paul would not learn of her past discretions. How would she get Mason alone without Paul finding out about it? She realized the opportunity was sitting right next to the lawyer. Della Street. She was sure that she would somehow be able to set a meeting up with him. If she could just get her alone, she would talk to her. She didn't have much time. Richard would be expecting her to take advantage of Paul. She would not do that no matter what he threatened.

She was unaware that Perry Mason was watching her closely as Mason had a talent for not letting people know he was scrutinizing them. Perry trusted Della's instincts. She had been the first to tell him that there was something really wrong with Tracy. When Paul had confirmed it just moments ago, Perry decided he had to help the girl. Next to Della, there was no one closer to him than Paul. He could tell his friend had a genuine interest in Tracy, and Mason could sense his helplessness in being able to help her.

When breakfast had completed, all of the couples were headed back to their cabins to get into their skiing clothes and pick up their skis. Mason grabbed Paul's arm and said, "Help Della, Paul, I am going to try to talk to Tracy."

Paul smiled. "Thanks, pal, I appreciate it." He left Perry's side and joined Della. Perry watched as Paul bent down and whispered something in her ear. She glanced back at Perry and smiled, then returned her attention to Paul and the two of them headed back to the cabin.

Perry noticed the confused look on Tracy's face. He caught up with her and gently took her arm. "Let's talk. Please come with me, Tracy."

She could not believe her luck. Either Paul had sensed something was very wrong and had asked Mason to talk to her, or Della Street had done so. It didn't matter which, this was the opportunity she had been waiting for. She followed Mason back into the dining room. He led her to a table, pulled out a chair and seated her before taking a seat himself.

"Tracy, Paul is worried about you, and Della told me that she found you crying last night when you came out of the bathroom. You told Paul and Della that you had to work the problem out on your own. I have been watching you and I get the feeling you need help, possibly legal help. Would you like to tell me about it? Anything you tell me will be in confidence. I would like to help if I can. I hate to see your weekend spoiled by whatever is bothering you."

Tracy lowered her eyes from Mason. This is what she wanted, a chance to talk to him and see if he could help her. She just didn't realize it was going to be so hard to tell him what was happening. Her other problem was just exactly how much should she tell him? How much did he really need to know in order to stop Richard. She worried how Richard would react if he found out Mason was helping her. She wanted to tell the lawyer everything, but it was so embarrassing to tell a complete stranger what she had done in the past. She was afraid he would think less of her. If she told him everything, would he think that she was not good enough for Paul Drake?

Above it all, Tracy wanted to hold on to Paul. She was so afraid that he would not want to see her any more if he knew about Richard Barrett and what they had done in the past. She was now torn as to whether she should talk to Perry Mason at all. He certainly would keep their conversation confidential, but would he, without telling Paul anything, convince him to stop seeing her?

Here she was sitting across from the most successful, famous attorney in the country, and she was now in a panic as to whether to talk to him or not. If the man she cared about was anyone but Paul, who was probably Mason's closest friend, she would not hesitate to spill the past to him. Paul was Mason's private investigator. He had been doing the legwork for Mason for years now. Mason was probably protective of him.

On the other hand, if she did not talk to Perry Mason, how long would it be before Paul started checking into her past to find out what was bothering her? He was a detective after all. That would be even worse.

Maybe Mason could get Richard to back off. He had done it for other people. What Richard was doing was a crime. Mason could get him in a lot of trouble. She had to do something and the man sitting across from her was offering to help her. Tracy made an instant decision to trust him.

She raised her eyes to meet his and said, "Mister Mason, I am being blackmailed."


	5. Chapter 5

The Case of the Careless Skier

Chapter 5

"Blackmailed?" Mason said, raising an eyebrow. "By whom."

"A man by the name of Richard Barrett. It has to do with something I was involved in in New York before I came here to live," Tracy Hanton told him.

"Tell me about it," Mason encouraged.

Tracy dropped her eyes from the lawyer. She didn't realize how hard this was going to be. She had to decide just how much she was going to tell him. She could not tell him everything, she just didn't dare do that. She decided she would only tell him as much as he needed to know.

"When I went to New York, I wanted to be a dancer on Broadway. I had no luck accomplishing my dream. Oh, I had a couple auditions, but it was always the ole, Don't call us, we'll call you. I never got called for any of the Broadway musicals. Well, to say the least even though I went to New York with quite a bit of money, I went through it in a hurry. I was becoming desperate. I was behind on the rent, the utility bills and had no money for food. Then I met Richard."

"Where did you meet him? Mason asked.

"On the street. He noticed me, or rather he noticed the desperate vibes I was giving off. I have no doubt Richard could spot that in any woman. He stopped me in the street, and at first he was very kind to me. He gave me some money to help me out, and I am not talking a few bucks. He gave me five thousand dollars. I thought he was sent from God," she laughed nervously. "Anyway, I caught up the rent and the bills. I had no idea the money came with such a high price, although I should have known. No one gives you that kind of money without wanting something in return. It is just that I was in such a fix. However, accepting that money was the worst thing I have ever done ... no that is not true, Mister Mason, I have done much worst things."

"And Barrett got you to do them?"

"Yes, he told me that we would make a lot of money together. All I had to do was pick up a guy in the bar, a rich one if possible. Then I was supposed to play him along, go out with him, find out more about him. If he had no money, I was suppose to drop him like a hot potato."

"And if he had money?" Mason asked.

"I was to date him, find out more about him. The type that Richard wanted was someone who had some money, but was in financial trouble. Richard had an office, a really legitimate looking operation, Mister Mason. I would find out what the poor sucker was into and then introduce him to Richard. He would put on this show of wealth and make the guy believe that he could help him. He would do like he did with me, give him some money, but only enough to get him hooked. Then he would talk him into investments, phony investments, ones that did not actually exist."

"Then he would take whatever money he had," Mason guessed.

"That's right."

"Didn't any of these men go to the police," the lawyer asked.

"They couldn't, Mister Mason," she answered.

"Why not?"

"Because by the time I took them to Richard, I had something on them that Richard could blackmail them with. They were just out the money and there was nothing they could do about it."

"But you wanted out?" Mason surmised.

"Yes, but he would not let me. He threatened me and at times he beat me if I did not do as he said."

"So you left without telling him?"

"My cut of the money was twenty percent of the take. I saved every bit of it since Richard paid my expenses. I used it to come out here to start a new life. I am not proud of what I did, Mister Mason; in fact, I am ashamed of it. I just wanted to put the whole sordid mess behind me. As you know, I got a job waiting tables, that is how I met Paul."

"Does Paul know about any of this?" Mason asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

"No. I wanted to tell him, believe me, but I just have not found a way to do it."

"So now Richard Barrett is blackmailing you. If you don't go back and again run the same scheme with him, he will tell Paul about your past," Mason surmised.

"Yes, that is right." Tears formed in her eyes. "He's the best thing that has ever happened to me, Mister Mason. I don't want to lose him."

Mason could sense that she was holding something back. "Are you telling me everything, Tracy?"

She looked up at him, but did not look him in the eye. "Yes."

Mason was sure she was lying to him. It would not be the first time a client ever lied to him. He would help her with what he had to go on, he only hoped that whatever she was holding back did not come back to bite them. "Richard is here then?"

"Yes, he approached me when I went to the bathroom last night."

"Do you know if he is staying here?"

"I think so. When I stayed behind to have the money wired here, he was waiting for me outside the door."

"Did you wire that money?"

"No, sir. The bank was not yet open," she answered.

"And you are not going to wire it. There is only one way to deal with a blackmailer. You refuse to pay him one red cent."

She began to panic. "But, if I don't pay him, he will tell Paul everything. I can't let that happen."

"Tracy, I don't think you are giving Paul enough credit. I would suggest that tonight you sit down with him and tell him everything, just like you just did with me. Once you have done that, Barrett's blackmail is rendered useless. If you pay this man, he will be back for more. He will continue to bleed you, and I can tell you from experience, the information you are trying to keep quiet will come out eventually anyway."

"I need to think about it, Mister Mason." When she saw the look on his face, she quickly said, "I appreciate your help. I am sure I will come to the same conclusion as you and I won't be able to talk to Paul about it until tonight anyway. Please give me until then. I just need to think."

Mason smiled. "Okay, but in the meantime you are not going to pay Barrett a dime. I will have a talk with him. Now, tell me what he looks like."

Tracy spent the next few minutes describing Richard Barrett in detail. Mason listened attentively and created a picture of the man in his mind. He would find him, and when he did, he would be sure he knew what he as a lawyer could do to him if he continued to blackmail Tracy Hanton.

*

Richard Barrett looked into the dining room. He could not believe what he was seeing. There was Tracy sitting at a table alone with Perry Mason. That could only mean one thing, she was betraying him ... again. She was telling Mason all about him. Richard was sure she was not telling him everything. She would not want him to know about the sleazy details of her life these past couple of years. She was probably only telling him about the schemes they had been running. She would not tell him the rest of what she had been doing.

If she thought Mason could help her, she was sadly mistaken. He had come out here prepared. Richard pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. After dialing, he waited for an answer.

"Hello," Guy McHenry answered.

"Hi Guy, it's Richard."

"So, she isn't going to come through with the money then?"

"She just had a little chat with Perry Mason," Richard told him.

"Perry Mason, the lawyer?" Guy asked.

"Do you know of another Perry Mason," he said sarcastically.

"I don't like it. If she has involved Mason, maybe we better forget it," Guy said.

"Like hell, we will. She has a ton of money put away and we are going to get all of it. Business has never been the same since she left. She was my best girl. She was much better at getting what we needed out of those guys."

"Mason will tell her not to pay the blackmail," Guy pointed out.

"Then we have to re-enforce what we can do to her."

"What good will that do if she told Mason everything?"

"Huh, believe me, I know her. She didn't tell him everything. She would have left out plenty. She is really crazy about Drake. She will want to keep him in the dark about what she has been doing. I doubt that she told Mason about anything except the scheme we were running. She would not have told him the rest of what she has been doing," Richard said with confidence.

There was hesitation on the other end for a moment before Guy said, "Okay, I am still in. I will have a chat with Tracy."

"Good, call me after you have talked to her." Richard hung up the phone. When he turned around, Perry Mason was standing there.

"You're Richard Barrett, aren't you?" Mason said, already knowing the answer. He fit Tracy's description to a tee.

"Sorry, you have the wrong ... "

"Don't bother to deny it, Mister Barrett, Tracy gave me a very good description of you. You and I are going to have a little chat."

"I don't have to talk to you, Mason, so just go away."

"You'll talk to me or you will talk to the police." Perry pulled his phone out of his pocket. He almost chuckled at the thought that it had become such habit to take his phone, that he put it into his pocket knowing he was going skiing. He would have to drop it off at the cabin before he joined his party. "So, what will it be, do we talk here or do we talk to the police?"

Barrett looked at Mason trying to determine if he was bluffing. The granite hard look on his face told him he wasn't. "Okay so talk."

"Follow me, Mister Barrett." He led Richard Barrett to the same table he had Tracy earlier. After they sat down, Perry stared at him getting the results he had intended. Barrett dropped his eyes from him and began squirming.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Barrett asked nervously.

"You are blackmailing Tracy Hanton. You do know that blackmail is a crime? You could go to jail for a very long time."

"Blackmailing her? Did she tell you that?"

A waitress came over to their table, Perry waived her off, indicating they didn't want anything. Mason returned his attention to Barrett. "I am not at liberty to discuss what she told me."

"So she hired you. You are her lawyer then?"

Mason said nothing. He just stared at Barrett.

Richard looked away from him again. "I am not blackmailing her. She owes me some money and took off all the way across the country without paying me. I am simply here to collect."

"Do you have proof she owes you money," Mason asked.

"I don't need proof. She owes me money and she is going to pay it. I will not leave her alone until she does."

"So besides the blackmail charge, we will be able to add stalking and harassment to it," Perry said.

"I am not stalking anyone, nor am I harassing her. I want my money."

"You mean the money you illegally took from unsuspecting victims, don't you?"

Richard turned pale. Just how much did she tell him about their business. "I don't know what you are talking about," he said weakly.

"Come now, Mister Barrett, we both know you know exactly what I am talking about. I am only going to warn you once, drop the blackmail, get on a plane and return to New York. By this afternoon, I will have a restraining order issued against you. Stay away from Tracy Hanton. If I catch you near her or even hear that you have gone near her, I will contact the police and have them arrest you for ignoring the restraining order. Furthermore, I will have you arrested for blackmailing her. Do I make myself clear?" Mason said sternly.

He had no intention of staying away from Tracy. She had money and he wanted it. He needed it to survive. Furthermore, she was returning to New York if he had to drag her back against her will, and he would. "Alright, Mason, you win. I will head back to New York, but not before I tell Paul Drake what his little girlfriend has been up to."

"It won't do you any good, Mister Barrett. Tracy is going to tell Mister Drake everything. It won't make any difference. Paul is a caring person, he will understand why she did what she did."

"I doubt that, Mason. I doubt even more that she told you everything. If she did, you would not be so quick to say Drake would understand. He won't. No decent man would."

"But whatever it is, you didn't seem to mind, did you?" Mason demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"You had an affair with her, did you not?" Mason said, his voice converting to that famous courtroom tone.

"Did she tell you that, no, she would not have told you that. You are guessing."

"She didn't have to. It fits. It is not only the money you are after, is it? You want her. That is the real reason you are here trying to use her past against her. Unfortunately for you, she has changed. She has turned her life around. Paul Drake is not going to care about her past. So go back to New York. If you are still here tomorrow morning, I will go to the police and have you arrested for blackmail." Mason's blue eyes bore into the blackmailer.

Richard Barrett was shaken, that was clear, but Perry added the last threat as he did not think he had gotten through to him. He meant what he said. Paul was happy with Tracy, he was not going to allow that to be taken away from his friend. Mason got up, pushed the chair in. "You have until morning, Mister Barrett, that is all." He turned and walked away from the table.

Richard sat at the table quietly watching Mason as he left the dining room. Perry Mason could go to hell. He was not about to walk away from the money, but was it really the money? Could he possibly admit to himself that he loved Tracy Hanton? No, it was the money. It had to be the money. A decent man did not fall for a woman like Hanton, and he was a decent man despite what he had done. He did what he had to do to make a living. Society was not set up for a man to make a living wage anymore. He was not about to work two part-time jobs making minimum wage. There was no way you could survive in New York City that way, and he was not about to leave New York. He was born and raised there.

He knew when he saw Tracy Hanton on the city streets that she was special. She was beautiful and shapely, the type of woman that would turn any man's head. She had turned his on that day. He spent thousands of dollars luring her in and teaching her how to work the wolves that would approach her. She had been his most profitable girl. The others did not make him half the money she did.

Fortunately, for him, Guy McHenry did not know how much money she had made for them. If he had, there would have been no way that Richard could have pocketed way more than his share. Barrett did not care that he had been cheating him out of thousands of dollars. McHenry did not contribute anything. He should have dumped him a long time ago. The problem was McHenry knew too much, and Richard had no doubt that he would have gone to the police. The stupid bastard did not even care what happened to him. He would have sacrificed himself to get his revenge on Barrett.

Now, he was faced with the damn lawyer, Perry Mason. He had no doubt that Mason would go through with his threats. The lawyer was famous the world over for doing whatever it took to protect his clients. He had to find Tracy alone and convince her that Drake would dump her if he knew. Maybe it was time to send Drake a few clues as to what she had been doing before he met her. He was not about to leave Colorado without her. She was his to do as he pleased, and what pleased him was for her to go back to New York and resume stripping the wolves of their money. This time, he would keep a much closer eye on her. He would not let her out of his sight. She would move in with him. That way he could have her anytime he wanted. He would not have to go to her apartment. It was way too small and not in the best of areas. He would force her to move to his Manhattan penthouse apartment. That might be the answer to soothing her hurt feelings.

*

Perry Mason joined his friends as they waited in line to ride the ski lift up the slope. He caught Tracy's eye, smiled and nodded. He wasn't sure he had gotten through to Richard Barrett, but he wanted her to have an enjoyable day skiing with Paul.

Della noticed the look in his expressive blue eyes. She saw something there she did not like. "What have you been up to, Perry?"

"I talked to Richard Barrett. He is blackmailing Tracy. Della, when we get back from skiing, I want to go to the local authorities and get a restraining order against Barrett. I am not sure I got through to him. I will file the restraining order this afternoon and then if he is not gone in the morning, I will have him arrested for blackmail. I would prefer to not have to do that."

"She has a shady past?" Della surmised.

"She has a shady past," Mason repeated. "She is supposed to tell Paul about it tonight."

"And how do you think he will react?" Della asked.

"I told Barrett it would not make any difference to Paul, but I just don't know. If she was into what I think she was into, I am not sure he will be forgiving."

"Paul is a kind, understanding man, Perry."

"He is kind but I just don't know if he will be understanding about this."

"What has she done?" Della asked.

"I will tell you later. Right now, let's just enjoy skiing. I have been looking forward to this and I don't want anything to spoil it," Mason said, giving her a light kiss on her lips.

"Alright, Counselor, but one last question. Would you forgive me if I had been involved in whatever she was involved in."

Mason smiled down at her. "You couldn't and wouldn't have been involved in that, so there would be nothing to forgive."

Perry helped Della into the ski lift and got in carrying their skis. It was then he noticed that Paul and Tracy had to wait for the next lift. As the lift took them away, he could see Richard Barrett in the background.


	6. Chapter 6

The Case of the Careless Skier

Chapter 6

Tracy and Paul watched as the lift carrying Perry, Della, Hamilton and Jan Burger took them away. She looked up at Paul Drake and smiled. "I am so happy you brought me with you."

Paul put an arm around her and smiled down at her. "Me too."

The next lift was ready and another couple got in. It was then that Tracy noticed Richard Barrett. She began to panic. He was heading towards them. What was she going to do? She could not allow him to talk to Paul or it would ruin everything for her.

Tracy indicated for Paul to get on the lift ahead of her. He was having no part of it, he was too much of a gentleman to do that. The attendant insisted Paul go ahead. He would help Tracy into the lift. Against his better judgement, but unwilling to make a scene, Drake, with his skis in tow, entered the ski lift.

"Take them up," Tracy said. "I will join him in a minute." She took off running in the direction of Richard Barrett.

"Hey, what is going on?" Paul shouted as the lift started to move.

"She said she would join you in a minute."

Paul watched as Tracy headed away. Upset at the turn of events, he was unable to do anything about it. He continued to watch as Tracy became smaller as the lift took them into the air.

As she approached Richard, her temper began to flair. "What the hell do you think you are doing, Richard?"

"I want my money, missy. That lawyer of yours is not going to stop me from getting it. I have to have it now or he will call the police tomorrow. If you don't have those funds wired immediately, I am going to tell your boyfriend everything. I am tired of your little game. You are coming with me and you are wiring those funds. Guy is here and is more than willing to tell your boyfriend all about what you have meant to him."

"Go ahead. Mister Mason has advised me to tell Paul everything, and I am going to do that tonight. I am not giving you one red cent. Do you understand me, Richard? He will find out, but he will find out from me not you."

Richard put his head back and laughed. "Do you really think he will have anything to do with you after you tell him everything? Mason is only looking out for Drake. He has known him for years and those two are pretty tight. He is not going to allow his friend to get involved with the likes of you. That is why he told you to tell him everything. If Drake heard it from Mason, he might not believe him, but he certainly will believe it coming from you. Mason is playing you for a fool."

The words stung as he spewed them. Was Mason really taking her for a fool? Would Paul want nothing to do with her if he found out? Could he possibly look the other way? The more she thought about it, the more what Richard was saying made sense. She could not tell Paul, Richard was right. Mason was just trying to protect his friend. Would Mason tell him if she did not. No, he could not do that. She had told him everything in confidence. He could not repeat a word of it. Richard had her and she knew it. There was nothing she could do except give in to his demands. "Alright, you win. Let's go to the bank and I will have the funds wired here."

"Now you are talking sense. It is about time too. I have had all the games I can handle." Richard took her by the arm and led her back to the ski lodge. When they arrived at his car, he opened the door. "Get in, we are going to the closest Wells Fargo before you change your mind."

Tracy did not argue, she simply got into his vehicle. The fifteen minute drive brought them to the parking lot of the Wells Fargo Bank. He got out of the car, careful to pull the keys so that she could not take off leaving him standing there. Richard went around to the other side and yanked the door open. "Get out, Tracy."

She did as he commanded, and the two of them headed for the door of the bank. Richard opened it and allowed her to enter in front of him. They headed for the nearest teller, who directed them to the individual that could help them.

"Make sure you wire all of it, Tracy. I am not fooling around. Going to that lawyer was stupid on your part. You should have known he could not stop me."

They sat down at the desk as Tracy filled out the proper form and provided the bank employee with her California license.

"I cannot find an account in your name at this branch."

"My account is in New York City," Tracy explained.

"Oh, I misunderstood you," the employee said. "You will have to call the bank and wire the funds here."

"Damn it!" Richard swore. He grabbed Tracy's arm and forced her to her feet. "We will do it from my room at the ski lodge."

They headed back for the vehicle and got in. "Damn it! Those friends of yours are going to get suspicious. You are going to do this in a hurry. Once I pick up the money, I am out of here."

"You better be, Richard. I never want to see or hear from you again. You hear me?"

"I hear you," he replied. He droved them back to the ski lodge.

*

Perry and Della, as well as Hamilton and Jan were waiting as Paul got off the lift. Mason looked around. He did not see Tracy. That immediately bothered him. "Where's Tracy?"

"I don't know," Paul said. "She was telling me how much she appreciated me bringing her to the lodge and the next thing I knew she would not get in the lift ahead of me. I got in and then she took off. The guy running the lift said she would join us in a minute."

Perry was bound to confidentiality and could not tell Paul what Tracy had told him. He didn't see anything he could do at the moment. He wondered if the reason she left so abruptly had to do with Richard Barrett. If it did, it could not be good by any means.

"Shall we wait for her?" Jan Burger asked.

"You guys go ahead," Paul suggested. "I will wait a bit and see if she arrives."

"Are you sure, Paul?" Della asked.

"I'm sure. Go ahead."

Hamilton looked from Paul to Perry. There was something going on, he was sure of that. He was also certain that Perry knew what it was. He wanted to help, but on the other hand, he did not want to pry into something that was none of his business. If Perry or Paul wanted his help, they would ask for it.

"Okay, so who makes it down this mountain first?" Burger wondered. "I bet Jan and I smoke you two." Burger grinned at Perry.

"Not a chance, Burger. I am the guy that never loses, remember?" Perry responded.

"That's in the courtroom, but can you carry over that record to the slope?"

"Just watch me," Mason said.

"Okay the last couple down the slope pays for dinner," Burger said.

"You are on. I hope you brought your wallet," Perry told him.

"Paul, since you are going to wait, you can be the starting gun," Burger said.

Perry and Della lined up, with Hamilton and Jan beside them. Paul, whose heart was not in skiing at the moment, said, "On your mark, get set, go!"

The four skiers took off and headed down the slope as Paul watched. He checked his watch again, wondering just where Tracy had gone to.

*

Richard opened the door to his cabin and pushed Tracy inside. With his hand around her arm, he led her over to the telephone.

"Stop it, Richard, you are hurting me," she cried.

"I haven't begun to hurt you, baby, if you don't get the money wire here and now!"

"I said I would, didn't I, now let go of me!" She jerked her arm out of his hand. Reaching for the phone, she called information and got the phone number for the Wells Fargo Bank in New York. She was informed the money would have to be wired in her name and only she would be able to pick it up with proper identification. They would not wire it to someone else without her signature on the request. When she completed the transaction, she informed him of what the bank employee had told her.

Richard blew up. "Damn it! More delays! You are going to the bank with me. I don't trust you to bring it back. How much did you have wired here?"

"Ten-thousand dollars," she replied. She wasn't about to wire the entire sum of the money to the greedy bastard. She did all the dirty work while he collected money for nothing.

"Ten-thousand! You bitch! That is not all of it. I know you got a lot more money than that!"

"I spent it. Do you really think I would be waiting on tables if I had all that money?"

Richard did not believe her. He knew she had more money than that. "You're a liar!"

"That is all there is. And it is all you are going to get. After I tell Paul, there will be no more money for you. Take it or leave it!" she screamed.

There was a knock on the door. Richard walked over and opened it. Standing on the other side was the manager of the ski lodge. "I have had complaints about loud voices and arguing in this room. I can't have you disrupting the other guest. If you can't conduct yourselves in a proper manner, you will have to leave this establishment," Josh Aldridge warned.

Richard snarled at the manager, "This is a private matter. We will keep it down." He slammed the door in the manager's face.

Josh did not leave however, he listened by the door.

"Now, we will go get the money, but this is not the end of it, Tracy. I want the rest of the money. If Drake accepts you for what you are, then maybe I will just shoot the bastard."

"That's it! I will take no more of your threats," she shouted. She noticed a gun that was on the bedside table. She rushed over and grabbed it from the stand. She turned to point it at Richard with the idea of scaring him.

Before she got the chance to point it directly at him, he had closed the distance between them and knocked the gun out of her hand. Picking it up by the barrel, he set it back on the stand. He shouted, "You are not going to Mason and you are not shooting me." He waved the gun in her face and continued, "We are going to the bank. We will pick up the money and you will give it to me. Then I am going to tell Drake just what kind of bitch you really are. You are coming back to New York with me and you are going back to work."

"Never!" she shouted.

"Never is a long time, Tracy. You don't have a choice. You see, I have a truck-load of pictures of what you have been up to. I am going to turn some of them over to Drake and some of them over to the New York police. You had your chance, now you are going to pay. Let's go." He waved the gun at the door.

"Just try it, Richard and I will kill you. That is a promise. I will kill you with your own gun!" she shouted.

He laughed at her and pointed at the door. "Move!"

Josh Aldridge hurried away from the door, so as not to be seen. This was the second time he knew this couple had been fighting. He knew what he had to do.

Richard opened the door and led Tracy back to his vehicle.

*

Perry and Della beat Hamilton and Jan down the slope, but not by much. As Jan Burger arrived, Perry looked at Hamilton with a great big wide grin. Perry had been the first to arrive down the slope followed by Hamilton, but Della beat Jan to the bottom.

"Della, what do you say we order the most expensive dinners on the menu?" Mason said, his dimpled grin prominent.

"Rub in in Perry," Hamilton said with a laugh. "You win. I will buy dinner."

"For everyone," Perry said.

"Drake can buy his own dinner," Hamilton said with a grin. He never made it down the slope at all."

"That worries me," Della said.

"I thought something was wrong, does it have to do with Tracy," Hamilton asked.

Mason just smiled.

"Alright, I won't pry," Burger said. "So would you like to make it two out of three?"

Mason chuckled. "Not on your life. I am not letting you out of buying dinner. You were the one that challenged us."

Hamilton smiled. "I did suggest it, didn't I? Well, let's ride the ski lift back up and do it again."

Perry loved to ski, but his mind at the moment was not on skiing, it was on his best friend and his girlfriend. He wondered why Paul Tracy had not yet joined them. Furthermore, he was worried about her. This was one of those times when Mason's instincts told him something was going to happen and he feared it would not be good. He had to find out what was going on.

"You folks go ahead. I think I will check on Paul and find out what is holding him and Tracy up."

Hamilton pointed at the slope. "You don't have to. Looks like he is on his way down now."

Perry and Della looked, and sure enough they spotted Paul skiing in their direction. The two couples waited patiently as Paul expertly guided his way down the slope. Before long he had joined them.

"Where's Tracy," Della asked.

Paul shook his head. "I don't know where she is, but I am worried. This is not like her at all."

"Let's go back to the lodge and see if we can find her," Perry said. "Della, you can stay and ski if you want to," Perry told her.

"Not a chance. I am going with you boys," she responded.

Perry turned to look at Hamilton. "We will be back as soon as we can."

"While you are locating Tracy, Jan and I will improve our time. We will beat you on the next go around," Hamilton told them.

Perry grinned at his friend. "That'll be the day." The trio left Hamilton and Jan behind as they headed back to the ski lodge.

*

Tracy laid on the bed crying. What was she going to do about Richard? She was terrified she would lose Paul. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She would try tonight to reason with Richard. She had to get through to him. She did not want that kind of life anymore. She had never wanted it. Tracy had no choice at the time. She had no money, she was about to get kicked out of her apartment and she had become desperate. Oh how she wished she had never gone to New York in the first place. What a dreadful city it was.

Right now the important thing was she had to find a reason for running off. She would fall back on the girly problem. It had always worked in the past, it would work again.

Tracy went into the bathroom and checked her face. It did not look too bad. With a little make up, she could hide the fact that she had been crying. She grabbed her case and pulled out what she would need.

*

Perry and Della headed back into the lodge. Mason had to find out if Richard Barrett had approached Tracy again after he had his talk with him. If he had bothered her, the lawyer would slap a restraining order on him. He had been serious about his warning to Barrett. If the man had not heeded his warning and left by morning, he would go ahead and call the local authorities.

"Where are we going, Perry?" Della asked.

Before he got a chance to answer, Paul said "Have you spotted her yet?"

Perry and Della turned around. "No," Mason answered. "We thought we would check your cabin and find out if she returned there."

"Exactly what I had in mind," Paul agreed.

The three friends headed directly for Paul's cabin. He pulled out the key card and placed it in the slot. The light lit up green and they entered. Paul called out, "Tracy!"

She came out of the bathroom with a forced smile. "Hi. Sorry, there was something I had to attend to, but if you still feel like skiing, I would love to."

"What happened? Why did you take off like that?" Paul asked.

Tracy feigned embarrassment. "It is kind of personal. Not something men want to hear about."

Della understood immediately what she was talking about, but the men just pressed on. "Did it have something to do with our talk this morning?" Mason asked.

"Oh no, Mister Mason. Absolutely not. I told you this was personal," she answered.

"Personal?" Paul questioned. "Can we help you with it?"

"No, there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. Miss Street, I am sure understands."

Della smiled at Tracy. "I do indeed. It is nothing either of you need to be concerned with. Now go outside and wait for us."

Mason and Drake left the cabin. Della looked over at Tracy. "Are you okay?"

Tracey smiled back at her. I am fine, Miss Street. I just can't discuss this with men." She laughed and continue, "There must be a machine that I can go and pick up some tampons."

"I believe there is one in the ladies' bathroom," Della offered.

"Will you get Mister Mason and Paul back to the ski lift. I will join you as soon as I can. This time I would like you to wait for me. I will be there as soon as I can take care of business."

Della smiled at her again. "I'll try but I am not sure Perry and Paul understand what you meant as personal. I will try to get them over to the ski lift without spelling it out for them." She laughed at the thought.

"Thanks, Miss Street, I appreciate it," Tracy said.

"And that is Della. You need to start using our first names." Della left the cabin to join the men. She had an uneasy feeling Tracy was not telling the truth.

An anxious Paul Drake turned quickly to Della when she came out of the room. When she saw the look on his face, she said, "Everything is alright. Tracy will join us at the ski lift in a few minutes. This time we will wait for her. I assure you she will be there."

*

Richard Barrett's mood had improved tremendously. He now had ten-thousand dollars in cash! The bitch had finally come through with some of the money. Barrett hid the money under the mattress of the bed. He laughed at the thought of putting it there. Well, he certainly could not put it in the lodge's safe. He could not take the chance that the owner would become suspicious and ask a lot of questions he did not want to answer. He had shoved the money far enough under the bed mattress that even if a maid came in to make the bed, it would not interfere with tucking the sheets. It really didn't matter anyway as he had left a do not disturb sign on the door of his cabin, and left word that he did not want any maid service. He had gotten at least something out of Tracy. Now he had to figure out a way to get her to return to New York with him. He was not about to give up the money that she earned. It had been her independence that caused him to lose the other girls. She would have to work twice as hard to make the amount of money he had made with five other girls. Only one of them still remained with him, and she did not bring in a quarter of what Tracy did.

There was a knock on the door. He walked over to it and said, "Yeah, who is it."

"It's Guy. Open the damn door, Richard."

Barrett opened his cabin door and McHenry walked in. "What do you want?"

"What the hell do you think I want? How much money did Tracy come through with?"

"Not one damn red cent," he lied.

"What? I thought you were going to the bank."

"We were, that is until Perry Mason talked her out of it. He convinced her that if she told Drake about her past that we would not be able to collect any money from her."

"Damn! Have you talked to her since to put some pressure on her?" Guy asked.

"Yeah, but it didn't do any good. She is going to talk to Drake and then we will not be able to collect any money from her."

"I'll talk to her. She will listen to me," Guy said.

"No!" Richard realized his voice displayed a bit of panic. He had to rectify it. "She has Mason. If we go anywhere near her, he is going to go to the authorities. I will find a way to get her to go back to New York."

"I want my money, Richard."

"And you will get it as soon as I get it from her. Okay?" When Guy did not answer, Richard repeated, "Okay?"

"Okay." Guy headed for the door. He didn't like it. He had followed Richard and Tracy to the bank. He had to talk to her and find out if she had transferred any money.

*

"Hello, Richard."

Barrett turned to see Susan Shultz standing there. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Gee, I thought I would get a better greeting than that. After all, how many years did I work for you, receiving next to nothing while you collected all the money?" Susan asked.

He looked her up and down. Richard did not remember her looking so good. Maybe he had been wrong casting her aside. Maybe he could get her back. He needed new girls, but this one could start making him some money right away.

"You destroyed my life, Richard. I followed you out here. I need money."

"You made money. All my girls make money."

"You're kidding right? I didn't make nothing compared to what you paid Tracy."

"You weren't as good as Tracy. In fact, you weren't that good at all. Nor are you very bright. You had a large bank account and you let me drain you of every cent. You let me turn you into a whore. I have no pity for you or your kind. Now what the hell do you want?

"Want? From you? Nothing, other than some money. You did enough to me. You used me, took all my money and left me with nothing. Every time I found a job, you found a way to get me fired. If I found a guy, you made sure he knew what kind of work I did for you."

"You're breaking my heart, but I will tell you what I will do for you. I'll take you back. You can come to work for me on the same terms."

"No way in hell!" she responded.

"Then what the hell do you want from me?" he asked impatiently.

She pulled a gun out of her purse. "To kill you, that is what I want."

Before she had time to react, Richard had moved in, grabbed her arm and removed the gun from her hand. What the hell was wrong with these crazy women? "You aren't going to kill anyone. I destroyed you because you deserved it. Oh, you would sleep with any guy I picked out for you, but you would not let me near you. That's why I destroyed you. You will never work in New York, I will see to that. I have changed my mind, I would not take you back for anything. Now get lost before I have you arrested for assaulting me."

Susan turned and walked away. She was a complete failure and she knew it. She left him with the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"How does it feel, Barrett? Do you feel really powerful, using these women?" Richard Barrett turned around to see Jimmy Essex. "How many womens' lives have you destroyed besides Susan's?"

Barrett laughed in his face. "They are whores. Who cares what happens to them?"

"They are human beings whom you took advantage of when they were down," Essex said.

"What do you care anyway? You have no room to talk. You paid for her services."

"And I paid dearly, didn't I? You used her to get to what money I did have. You and your phony investments," Jimmy snarled.

"You let me. So, don't come crying to me. Perhaps you should go to the police?" Richard said with a grin.

"I can't do that and you know it. You used me and you used Susan. Some day someone is going to stop you, Barrett. I hope I am there to see it. You stay away from, Susan, or it just might be me that stops you."

Barrett laughed and walked away from him. Essex watched him leave. He hoped some day Barrett would pay for what he had done to so many people.

*

Guy McHenry had a nagging feeling that Richard was not telling him the truth. There had to be money and he was going to find out. He spotted Tracy Hanton and headed for her. She was carrying skis toward the ski lifts. He ran to catch up with her. "Hello, Tracy," he said as he step in beside her.

"What do you want? Did Richard send you to try to bleed more money out of me? I told him that was all I had. The two of you will have to find someone else to blackmail. I am telling Paul everything and then you will not be able to get anymore money out of me. Now go away before I tell Mister Mason that you two are still harassing me." She had made up her mind not to tell Paul, but they didn't need to know that.

"You gave him money?"

Tracy could tell from the look on his face that this came as a surprise to him. "I see. Richard told you there was no money, didn't he? Well, he lied to you. I had ten-thousand dollars wired to the Wells Fargo bank and I was with him when he picked it up. So go collect from him. Neither of you will be blackmailing me any longer."

Guy stopped and let her walk away from him. Barrett was going to regret trying to cheat him out of his share of the money. He would never cheat him again.

*

Tracy headed for the ski lift. This time everyone had waited for her. She smiled at Paul as soon as he looked at her. "I told you I would be here."

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Everything is just fine." Paul took the skis from her as the couples began loading onto the ski lifts. When they arrived at the top, they lined up to ski down the slope. "Last couple down pays for dinner," Drake said.

"Hamilton is already paying for dinner," Della informed him. "He lost skiing down the slope the last time."

"That doesn't include you, Drake," Hamilton said with a grin. "You did not take part. Buy your own dinner."

"I will make you a deal, Burger. If you beat me down the slope I will pay for your dinner and everyone else's as well."

Thinking he could pawn off the dinner bill on Drake," Hamilton said, "You're on!"

They all took off down the slope. Perry went into an immediate lead, followed by Hamilton and Paul. Della and Jan were closed behind them, but Tracy lagged quite a ways back.

Mason expertly guided down the slope. His love of skiing and his natural ability to do so displayed his talent as he went down the blanket of snow. As Paul caught up with him, a man skied directly toward the big detective. He stuck his pole out and tripped him. Paul went sliding down the slope head over heals, losing his skis.

Mason and Burger skied to his position when they heard the sound of a gun shot. Both men became immediately concerned for the safety of the others. The lawyer was relieved when Della skied up to them. "That sounded like a gun shot," she said.

Burger pointed. "Over there, a man is down." All four of them headed in the direction of the man lying on the ground in the snow. Someone was leaning over him.

When they arrived, Tracy Hanton stood up. She was missing one of her poles. Looking down at the man, she said, "It's Richard Barrett. He's been shot."

Mason bent down and checked the man's pulse. He looked up at Hamilton who had a questioning look on his face, as Della knelt down beside Perry.

"Is he ...?" she asked, knowing Perry would understand her question.

"He's dead," Mason said, looking over at Tracy.


	7. Chapter 7

The Case of the Careless Skier

Chapter 7

Mason reached down and check Barrett's pulse. There was none. "Paul, go to the lodge and call the local police," Perry said.

"I don't want to leave Tracy," Drake replied.

Perry was about to say something when Hamilton interrupted him. "I will alert the authorities. Paul can stay with Tracy. Hamilton immediately left the scene.

Mason began looking around. Something black was poking out of the white snow. Walking on his skis, he moved over to take a look. Just as he expected... a gun. The question was who owned it? He had a nagging feeling that the gun was somehow connected to Tracy. He didn't have much time and he had to get as much information as he could. He suspected his client had not listened to him and would soon be arrested for murder.

He returned to his friends. "Tracy, we need to talk."

Perry could not help but notice the indignant look on Paul's face. He knew he was about to get an earful from him.

"Come on, Perry. You can't possibly think that Tracy had anything to do with this. I know she has been upset, but what reason would she have for killing this man. He is a complete stranger." Paul looked at Tracy. "You don't know this man, do you?"

Tracy could not look him in the eye. She had not been honest with him and she had not had the chance to come clean as Perry Mason had suggested. She knew how bad this was going to look when Paul found out that she did know this man.

Perry grabbed Tracy by the arm. "This can wait. What I have to say cannot." As he tried to leave her away, Paul got in front of them.

"Just a minute, Perry. I want to know what is going on here."

Before he had a chance to answer him, Tracy stepped in. "There are some things that Mister Mason knows that you do not. Please, Paul, we will talk later."

Paul was so stunned by her statement, that he just stood there and watched them move away from him.

When Mason had her far enough away from the rest of the gathering crowd, he said, "Now, I want the truth. Did you kill that man?"

A bit indignant, she snapped, "Of course I did not kill him. What kind of a person do you think I am that I could kill somebody in cold blood?"

"Don't lie to me. The worst thing you can do is lie to your lawyer. Look me in the eye and tell me whether or not you killed this man."

"I told you, I did not kill him." This time she looked directly at him.

"I want to know right now why you took off from us. And don't give me that time of the month excuse. I don't buy it."

She dropped her eyes from his, knowing he would not like what she was about to tell him. "I left to go to the bank with him."

"So you ignored my advice and you paid him blackmail money, is that it?" an angry Perry Mason asked.

"I had to. You just don't understand. I had to pay him the money. There was no other way to get rid of him," she said.

"Except murder," Mason pointed out. "Tell me, Tracy, will the police find your fingerprints on that gun?"

"Of course not, how would that even be possible? I did not shoot Richard."

Mason was still skeptical. "Have you handled a gun since you arrived here at the lodge?"

Tracy put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh! I have to admit I did. When I was in Richard's room, there was a gun sitting on the nightstand. I felt threatened, so I grabbed it, but he knocked it out of my hand."

Mason shook his head. "That's just great. I wouldn't be afraid to bet that the gun you handled turns out to be the murder weapon."

"But, Mister Mason, I did not kill him. I am telling you the truth. Killing him never entered my mind."

"Not even when you picked up that gun from the nightstand?"

"Of course not," she said.

"All right, when the police get here, you will take a cue from me. You are only going to answer questions if I allow it. Is that clear?"

"What? Why shouldn't I answer their questions? I am not guilty of anything. Won't my silence convince them that I had something to do with Richard's death?"

"As soon as they find out you know him, you will become their top suspect. If your fingerprints are on that gun, you are going to be arrested for his murder."

Tears appeared in her eyes. "I did not kill him. I swear I did not kill him. Won't you help me, Mister Mason? You will represent me, won't you?"

"I will represent you, but you must stop crying. It isn't going to help and you may make the police suspicious."

Paul Drake had been watching Perry and Tracy. Something was very wrong. He knew that Perry had talked to Tracy earlier. What could she possibly have told him that would make him suspicious that she had committed this murder? He drew his attention away from them and looked at Della. "Would you mind telling me what is going on? What did Tracy tell Perry when she spoke with him?"

"Now, Paul, you know I can't answer that question." She gave him a sympathetic look. She knew how concerned he was about Tracy.

"Well, Perry and Tracy certainly can tell me." When he took a step in their direction, Della took hold of his arm and stopped him.

"You will find out soon enough, Paul. You know better than to interrupt Perry when he's talking to a client. Be patient."

"Be patient! How can you tell me that? It is obvious to me that Perry thinks she had something to do with this guy's death, whoever he is."

Della noticed the expression on his face changed as if a light had just come on. "Wait a minute, when we came up to her, she said it's Richard, he's been shot. She knows this man, doesn't she?"

Della said nothing, she knew that is what Perry would want her to do. She felt for Paul, but she could not betray a lawyer's confidence.

A snowmobile was coming down the slope. As it came closer, Drake could see the uniformed officer riding it. In a distance, several more snowmobiles were headed their way. When they arrived, Hamilton Burger stepped off of one of them. He went directly to Perry Mason.

"Perry, the man in the uniform is Sheriff Tristan Owens. He knows you are here and he is going to want to talk to you. I told him you found the body. I did not tell him that Tracy arrived there first. If she is involved, I did not want to do anything to hurt your case."

"She's not involved, Burger," Paul snapped, as he approached them. Della was no longer able to keep him away from them. She followed him over to Perry.

"Take it easy, Paul," Mason told his friend.

Sheriff Owens walked over to Perry Mason. "Hello Mister Mason. I have heard that you discover a lot of dead bodies in Los Angeles. I hope with the discovery of this one, you are not going to make a habit of discovering them here."

"Hardly, Sheriff. I can't remember the last time I was here in Denver, although I must admit I love it here. Someday I may just move here."

"As long as you don't find dead bodies, you're more than welcome. Now can you tell me what happened here?"

"We were skiing when someone tripped Paul Drake going down the slope. We went over to see if he was okay and that is when we heard the gunshot."

"So at that point, you went over to investigate, is that right?"

"Actually no. We went over to see if we could help the individual that was shot." Mason did not care for the attitude of the sheriff. He supposed he should be used to it by now.

"How did you know anyone was actually shot?"

"When we went over to check on Mister Drake, we saw the man go down. Since we had heard the gunshot, we automatically assumed he had been shot."

"Murder just seems to follow you wherever you go doesn't it? Didn't you just try a case in Kentucky? It had to do with racehorses, didn't it?"

Della listened to the exchange between Perry and the sheriff. She could not help but wonder if the sheriff was trying to rile her boss.

"I tried a case in Kentucky, yes," Mason said. "What does that have to do with what is going on here?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that if you're anywhere near a murder victim, you always have a client that you are protecting. Who are you protecting this time?" the sheriff asked.

"I'm not protecting anybody," Mason said, holding his temper. "Are these really the kind of questions you came here to ask me?"

"Don't get defensive, counselor. I am just trying to get the background. Now, am I to understand you were the first one to come up to the body?"

Della watched Perry closely. She knew this was one question that he was hoping the sheriff would not ask. But then, there wasn't much chance of that. His deputies were questioning others who were standing around. Most were skiers who stopped to see what was going on, but some had witnessed Richard Barrett go down. Anyone who stopped to look was detained by the police in order to question them.

"No, I was not the first one to come up on the body," Mason corrected him.

"Then who was?" The sheriff asked.

Before Perry could say anything, Tracy answered the law officer. "I was skiing down the slope and I saw him go down, so I stopped to see if he was okay. Mister Mason, Paul and Mister Burger then joined me."

"Did you disturb anything?" Tracy answered by shaking her head.

"Does anybody know who this man is?"

Tracy glanced over at Mason. He nodded his head yes, indicating she was to answer his question. "His name is Richard Barrett. He is from New York City."

"New York City? And where are you from?"

"I live in Los Angeles."

"I didn't ask you where you live, I asked you where you are from."

Again, she looked over at Mason. He nodded, then she turned back to Sheriff Owens. "I came to Los Angeles from New York."

One of his uniform deputies walked up to the group. Using a pen, he had picked up the gun that Mason had spotted earlier. "Sheriff I found this about fifty feet away from the body."

Owens took the gun out of his deputies hand using the pen. "Do you recognize this gun?" he asked Tracy.

"I am sorry, Sheriff, but all guns look the same to me. I wouldn't know if it was familiar or not, even if I had seen it."

Perry wished she hadn't added that last portion of her statement. It would raise Owens's interest in her.

Another one of his deputies join them with a man and a woman. Owens handed the gun back to his deputy.

"Sheriff, this is Terry and Denise Fulmer. I think you should talk to them. They overheard an argument between the victim and this young lady here."

"All right, what do you want to tell me?" the sheriff asked.

Denise Fulmer was the first to speak up. We heard them arguing outside Paul Drake's room. We know it was his room, because we recognized him from television. You know, when Mister Mason was defending the president. Anyway, they were arguing about money. He wanted into her room to discuss it, but she did not want to let him in. So, he forced his way in. After they went in, we came out of our room. We did not want to appear to be eavesdropping. As we passed the room, that man over there laying on the ground told her if she didn't get the money he would tell Paul Drake. She screamed at him that if he tried, she would kill him."

"Tell him what?"

"I don't know. I don't think it was mentioned," she said.

Owens turn toward his deputy. "Get written statements from both of them and then let them go. Make sure they are available if we need them." The deputy nodded and led the couple away.

Sheriff Owens turned his attention back to Tracy Hanton. "Is it true that you were arguing with this man?"

Before she had a chance to answer, Perry Mason stepped in. "My client has nothing further to say."

"Miss Hanton, if you had nothing to do with this man's death, then you should talk to us. Hiding behind this lawyer only makes you look guilty. Why don't you come down to the station and make a full statement?"

Tracy looked over at Perry Mason. She did not get a chance to answer as Mason interrupted immediately. "I believe I just told you that my client has nothing further to say. If you have any further questions, I can be reached at the lodge."

Mason took Tracy's arm and led her away from Sheriff Owens. The law officer kept Della, Hamilton and Paul behind to question them.

"It seems you were very busy. Did you follow any of my advice at all?"

"Mister Mason... "

"Don't say another word. I don't want to be overheard. Wait until we get back to the lodge." They moved in silence as they trudged through the snow. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the lodge. Mason took her directly to his and Della's room.

"Now, young lady, you are going to tell me everything and I expect the truth," Mason scolded her.

"Other than the argument we had in Paul's room, I have told you the truth. I have told you everything."

"All right, the couple that overheard the argument, were they accurate in what was said?"

"Yes."

"So you threatened to kill him?"

"Yes, but I didn't mean it. I was just angry. You have to believe me, I just said it out of anger. I had no intentions of killing him. I did not kill him."

"Where is the money?"

"Money?"

"The money that you had wired here, where is it now?" Mason asked her.

"I gave it to Richard. I don't know what he did with it after that."

"Tracy, you're not telling me the truth."

She began to cry. "I am telling you the truth. I am telling you everything that I know."

"Why was he blackmailing you?"

"I told you why he was blackmailing me. We ran a scheme. I left him without telling him. He wanted the money that I made out of the schemes."

"And what else?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Tracy, I have been in this business a long time and I can tell when a client is not telling me the truth, and you are not telling me the truth. What is it that you are not telling me?"

"Don't you dare call me a liar! I told you why he was blackmailing me. If you don't believe me, maybe I need another lawyer."

"That is entirely up to you. But if I am going to represent you, I need the truth, no matter how bad it sounds. I don't want any surprises."

She looked away from him. She just could not tell him. With Richard gone, it would not come out. There was no reason to tell Mason about the prostitution. He would never find out and neither would the police. She looked Perry Mason straight in the eye and lied, "There is nothing else, I told you the truth."

Despite her insistence that she had told him the truth, Mason didn't believe it. He had a feeling he knew exactly what the problem was and he was going to check it out. He was not going to be blindsided in court. Further interrogating her about it was a waste of time. She simply was not going to tell him the truth.

It would not be the first time a client had lied to him. He had no doubt that she thought the information would never come out. Many clients had been in her position and lied believing the incriminating information would never come to light, but Perry knew that it always did.

"I want you to go to your room and stay there. Do not leave without consulting me first. Do not talk to the police. If they try to question you, you tell them to talk to me."

"But wouldn't it be better if I just told them the truth? I did not kill Richard. I don't want them thinking that I did."

Mason shook his head in frustration. "Tracy, I don't believe you appreciate the position you have put yourself in. There are witnesses that heard you threaten to kill Richard. Now whether you meant it or not, does not matter. They heard it in Richard Barrett is now dead. You were overheard arguing with him about money. We have no idea where that money is right now. It may very well be found in his room. They will be able to trace that money to your account. They're going to find out that he was blackmailing you. And the final nail in the coffin just maybe your fingerprints on that gun that was located near the body."

"But I did not kill him," she insisted.

"There is plenty of circumstantial evidence that says you did. Do as I tell you to do and I will do what I can to help you. But this time you must do exactly as I tell you. Do not leave this room. Do not talk to the police. Do I make myself clear?"

She used her sleeve to wipe the tears off her face and gave him a slight nod.

"Tracy, look at me. Do you understand?"

She looked up at him and said, "Yes I understand. I will not leave this room without contacting you, and I will not talk to the police."

Confident he had finally gotten through to her, Perry softened his voice. "Try not to worry. We will get to the truth."

Mason headed out to find Della and Paul. He hoped that this was one case that Paul would be up for. It certainly was not going to be easy for him. Right now, all he wanted to do was find Della. She was the only one that could right his world when it was upside down.


	8. Chapter 8

The Case of the Careless Skier

Chapter 8

Sheriff Tristan Owen went to the main desk at the ski lodge. When the clerk approached and asked him if she could help him, he replied, "I am Sheriff Owens. There has been a murder on your ski slopes."

A look of panic appeared on the clerk's face. "I don't know anything about it. I have been at this desk on duty since six this morning."

"I understand. I need access to the room of the deceased. I believe he was checked into this lodge. The man's name is Richard Barrett. I need the keys to that cabin."

The clerk checked the computer for a booking on Richard Barrett. "Yes sir, he was checked in here. He is in cabin number fourteen." She reached into a drawer and pulled out one of the plastic key cards. After coding it with the computer, she handed the card to the sheriff. "There you are, sir. That will get you into the cabin."

"Thank you," Sheriff Owens said as he turned to leave. Upon exiting the ski lodge, he was met by three deputies. "Let's go."

Sheriff Owens and his deputies headed for the cabin that Richard Barrett had been staying in. When they arrived, Owens used the key card to unlock the door and all of them entered. "I want this place searched thoroughly."

His deputies spread out and began searching the room. Tristan Owens walked over to the stand beside the bed as a paper there caught his eye. Without touching it, he read the comments. He discovered it was a signed receipt by Tracy Hanton. Apparently, she had ten-thousand dollars wired from New York City to the Wells Fargo Bank here. Owens called one of his deputies and told him to put it in a plastic bag as evidence. He was unsure yet what it meant. Was Richard Barrett blackmailing Tracy Hanton? Was this blackmail money? What was Barrett doing in possession of the receipt?

Owens did not know anything about Richard Barrett as of yet. The only thing he knew was the man was from New York City. He had contacted the authorities in New York and they had agreed to do some checking for him. He would await the results of that before he took the investigation into Tracy Hanton further. With Perry Mason stepping in and stopping her from speaking with him, his suspicions about her had risen immediately. He had found out that Hanton had come here with Paul Drake, who was known to do all of Perry Mason's investigative work. If she was seeing Drake, then why was Richard Barrett here in Colorado. Was he an ex-boyfriend or lover perhaps? Was this a crime of passion or cold-blooded murder? He suspected the ladder.

"Sheriff, you better take a look at this," one of his deputies called out. Owens walked over to the other side of the bed. The deputy opened the bag and removed a handful of money in hundred dollar bills from under the mattress..

"There must be thousands of dollars," he said.

"Count it," Owens ordered. He thought about the receipt he had given one of his deputies to bag. "I am betting that you will find there was ten-thousand dollars in that bag."

The deputy spent a couple minutes counting the hundred dollar bills. He looked up at his boss and said, "You are right on, Sheriff. There was exactly ten-thousand dollars in the bag."

The fingerprint crew was dusting the table, the phone and other areas of the room for prints. Sheriff Owens was certain that Tracy Hanton's fingerprints would be found in the room. It was beginning to look more and more like she was involved in the murder of Richard Barrett in some manner. If only he could get her away from Perry Mason, he might be able to get some information out of her. Whenever something was fishy in a case, the hair on Tristan's neck stood up, and right now it was straight up.

"I want to know where she got that money and how she is connected to Richard Barrett," he said to his deputy. "Let's start checking into their background. Damn Mason! He knows what is going on."

There was a knock on the door. One of the deputies walked over and opened it. The ski lodge manager stood at the entrance. "My name is Josh Aldridge. I just got here to work and was informed that the man that rented this room was murdered. I think I might have some information for you, sheriff."

The sheriff's interest peaked immediately. "What information are you talking about?"

"I got complaints about arguments going on in this room. I came over here to check it out and the man in the room told me they would keep it down and he shut the door in my face. I will admit that I stood there and listened. I had to determine whether or not to ask them to leave the lodge. They were arguing over money. He was insisting that she get him money or he would turn over some pictures to the police. He also threatened to tell somebody by the name of Drake what kind of a person she was.

"At that point, she threatened to kill him with his own gun. She apparently had pointed the gun at him as I heard him knock something out of her hand to the floor, and he told her she wasn't going to shoot him. He threatened to shoot this guy named Drake if he accepted what kind of woman she was. He insisted she was coming back to New York and going back to work for him."

"Anything else?" The sheriff asked him.

Aldridge shook his head and said, "No nothing. They left there to go to the bank."

"Thank you for your help. Our district attorney will probably want to speak with you."

Josh Alridge turned around and headed for the door. "You know where to find me."

"Sheriff, it sounds like we have a murder suspect," one of his deputies said after the door closed.

"I knew that out on the ski slope. Just as soon as Mason stepped in to stop her from talking to me."

"Do we have enough for an arrest?"

"Let's wait on the fingerprints on the gun and a report from New York. We need to know what Richard Barrett was blackmailing her for. As soon as we have that information, you're damn right we have enough for an arrest."

*

Della Street watched as Perry Mason paced back and forth in their cabin. She remained silent knowing this was his way of thinking things through and clearing his head. She had no doubt that he was thinking about an upcoming murder trial. Tracy had not listened to him and put herself in the position of making it look like she murdered Richard Barrett. Like Perry, Della did not believe for a minute that she did it. Yet, she knew that Tracy would more than likely be charged with his murder.

Della had known and worked for Perry Mason for many years. He would immediately clam up a client if he suspected they would be charged with murder.

She knew exactly at this moment what Perry was concerned about. She watched him in his continued pacing, almost reading his mind.

Perry thought about what to do next. He would need an investigator as he always did. This time, however, could he depend upon Paul Drake to do the investigation when he would be emotionally involved? Would it be possible for him to remain objective? Under normal circumstances, he would never question Paul's judgment. However, these were not normal circumstances. Perry did not know what Paul's reaction would be when he learned the truth about Tracy.

If what he expected was true, she was involved not only in schemes to illegally take money from men, she was also involved in prostitution. Would Paul be willing to help her once he found out that she had not been honest with him from the beginning.

Mason did not know any private investigators in this area. Furthermore, he did not know a better investigator than Paul Drake anywhere, with the exception of his brother. Although he had used his brother on several of his murder cases, he was still a San Francisco police detective and needed in his own city. That left his closest friend to do the investigating. Perry just did not know If he would be up to this one.

Mason also wondered if he could solicit the services of Hamilton Burger. Although Hamilton was primarily the prosecutor, he was an excellent lawyer and could contribute much to the defense if Perry could convince him to help. He just didn't know if Hamilton would be willing to stay away from his office for the time the hearing would take. Then there was the problem that if he could not get the charges dismissed in the hearing, a trial would follow. He and Della could spend the time away from his Los Angeles practice for a trial, but Burger probably could not. That would put pressure on Perry to end the charges in the preliminary hearing. Under the circumstances, he was not sure he could do that. He already had his back against the wall since his client was not being honest with him. What was out there to be discovered that would be devastating to her case? He had to get Tracy to be honest with him. Mason knew he had no choice but to confront her and demand the truth about her past. If only clients would realize that no matter how bad something sounded or looked, the last thing they should ever do is lie to or hold back information from their lawyer.

As he continued to pace, he felt Della put her arms around his waist from behind him. Immediately, his body posture began to relax.

"Maybe we should spend our next get away at the North Pole. There couldn't possibly be any murders up, there" Della whispered behind him.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Mason said. "Why can't people refrain from murdering people when we are around. I almost feel like they do it on purpose."

Della chuckled. "Now Perry, you know that is not the case."

He turned around in her arms and said, "Isn't it?"

Laying her head on his chest she encouraged, "There is nothing further you can do tonight. I get the feeling we are not going to get much rest for the rest of the time we are here. So, counselor, I want you to hit the sack."

Mason smiled down at her. "Are you propositioning me, Miss Street?"

"If that is what it takes to get you to relax, then by all means."

Mason's smiled, bent his head down toward hers and kissed her. He then let her over to the bed.

*

Drake had been walking around for over an hour. He had known something was bothering Tracy, but he did not know what it was. Now with the developments, he was upset with her for not opening up and telling him what was wrong. If she had, then maybe this whole scenario could have been avoided. Still, he did not know what was going on.

Also upset with Perry he had avoided him and Della after they had left the ski slope. He could not understand why Perry would not talk to him. He was Mason's private investigator. The lawyer rarely kept things from him unless it would put him in a position of hurting Perry's client. How could he possibly hurt Tracy in anyway?

Just when everything was going so well, this had to happen. He had not met anyone in a long time that he seemed to have the connection that he had with Tracy. Now, everything seemed to be up in the air. When he had approached her earlier this evening, she said she needed some time to think about what she wanted to say to him. She asked him to stay away and give her time to think. Paul was unsure of how much time she needed. He had spent time walking around outside until the cold began to numb his fingers. Why anybody would live in this god-forsaken temperature year around was beyond his comprehension. Well, he supposed it wouldn't be year around, but nevertheless he could not handle this cold day after day for several months.

After he had taken all of the cold weather he could handle, he went into the lobby and sat by the huge fireplace with nothing to do but think. The more he thought, the angrier he became at Perry for not talking to him. He did not buy the client, lawyer privilege. Not in this case. If this was happening to Tracy, it was happening to him as well. If he had not wanted to talk to Tracy so badly, he would march right over to Mason's cabin and confront him.

Paul glanced at his watch and realized how late it was getting. He had walked around a lot longer than he realized. It was time to go back to the cabin and find out what was going on. Why did Tracy know the murdered man? Who was he and what connection to him did she have? Paul was not sure he wanted to know in order to help her, or whether he was just jealous. It was an emotion that he did not experience hardly ever. He had become very fond of Tracy in a very short period of time. Why did things never seem to work out for him when it came to love?

After all the time he spent watching Perry and Della, he longed for a relationship in the mold of theirs. Yet, he did not seem to find the time to meet anyone and build that relationship... until now.

He got up, crushed his cigarette out in the holder that the lodge provided near the fire. He headed back toward his cabin, walking extremely slowly as he thought of what he wanted to say to Tracy. He had given her all the time that he possibly could as this entire situation was eating at him.

When he arrived at his cabin door, he reached into his pocket and removed his key card. Placing it in the slot, the door unlocked. Paul pushed it open and entered the cabin. Tracy had already gone to bed. Her back was turned away from him. He supposed he stayed out later than he should have. Now he was faced with either waking her up or waiting until morning to talk to her. Paul decided that he did not want to wait. He had to know what was going on.

Walking over to her side of the bed, Paul look down at her. Her eyes were closed. Her breathing indicated that she was definitely sleeping. He hated to do it, but he had to. Paul reach down and shook her shoulder. "Tracy, wake up, we need to talk."

Tracy opened her eyes and saw the handsome detective looking down on her. "I waited as long as I could. I am just exhausted. I went to bed a while ago."

"I am sorry it is so late. I just kept walking around trying to clear my head. Tracy, I need to know why Perry told you not to talk to the police. What do you know about Richard Barrett? Did you have anything to do with his murder?"

Tracy set up in the bed becoming fully awake. Her anger became apparent as she lashed out at Drake. "How can you ask me such a question? I would have thought you would know me better by now. I could not kill anyone, not even Richard Barrett."

"Then you do know him?"

She sighed. "Unfortunately, yes I know him."

"What was he doing here and who is he to you?" Paul asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Oh my gosh, Paul, I'm exhausted. Can't this wait until morning?"

"No, it can't wait till morning," Drake said with an edge to his voice. "Who is this guy?'

Tracy had been dreading this moment ever since Richard had showed up at the ski lodge. She knew she had to tell Paul, but as she did with Mason, she simply could not tell him everything. She had to try and salvage her relationship with him. Tracy really did not want to lose him. She decided to be honest with him, but only to a point.

She began telling him about how she came to New York with dreams of being in shows on Broadway. She explained how she met Richard and how he had helped her in the beginning. She then went on to tell him about the schemes that she and Richard ran in order to get money out of men that she met. However, she left out the fact that she had prostituted for Richard. Neither Paul nor Perry Mason needed to know about that. With Richard dead, there was no way they would find out.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Come on, Paul, would you have given me the time of day or asked me out to dinner that first time if you knew about this? I made a mistake, a big one. I came out here to California to turn my life around. Then I met you. If it had not been for Richard there would have been no reason for you to ever have known about my past. I have changed, Paul. I am ashamed of what I did, but you must understand, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I was afraid if I told you, I would lose you."

"You could have tried trusting me, Tracy. It would have been better than being blindsided this way. Tell me what Richard Barrett was doing here. Why did he follow you out here?"

"He wanted money. He was blackmailing me. If I didn't give him the money, he was going to tell you about what we did in New York." That was the truth except she left out the prostitution. She was afraid she would lose him for sure if she told him about that.

"Mister Mason talked to me. He told me not to pay him any money and to tell you about New York."

"Then why didn't you? If you listened to him about not paying the blackmail, why didn't you listen to him about telling me about what was going on?"

Tracy dropped her eyes from his. Paul noticed immediately that she could not look at him. That could only mean one thing. "You didn't listen to him did you? You paid the blackmail, didn't you?"

She returned her eyes to him. He saw that they were full of tears. "I was afraid I would lose you. I would do anything to prevent that from happening."

Paul got the feeling she was not telling him everything. "Tracy, you had the best attorney advising you, why didn't you listen to him?"

"I told you, I was afraid I would lose you." She began crying freely.

Paul wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her, but something was stopping him. "Why does Perry not want you talking to the police? If you did not kill him, then why does he think the police suspect you?"

She told him about the argument in Richard's room, about grabbing the gun and threatening him with it.

Paul listened and understood why Perry did not want her talking to the sheriff. He was sure Perry suspected that the murder weapon was Richard Barrett's own gun, and the sheriff was going to find her prints on it. Add the blackmail to it and it was only a matter of time before she was arrested for murder.

"Please, Paul, talk to me. I have to know what you are thinking," she pleaded.

He met her eyes with his. "Tracy, I have to be honest with you, I don't know what to think about all this. I need some time to think. You go to sleep. I am going for a walk."

She sat up in the bed displaying slight panic. "You already went for a long walk. Please stay here with me."

"I'm sorry, Tracy. I really need to think. You get some sleep, I'll be back in a while." Drake stood up, kissed her forehead and left the cabin. Tracy cried herself to sleep.

Paul went down to the lobby and sat by the fireplace, his mind racing. His emotions were in turmoil. He could not believe that Tracy had kept all of this from him. Why didn't she trust him with that part of her life? People made all sorts of mistakes in their lives. It did not make them bad people. Perry proved that with every client he had defended. Why had Tracy lied to him about her life? He just didn't know what to think.

"I had a feeling I would find you down here."

Paul turned to see Perry standing there. "Where's Della," he asked.

"Sleeping. I could not sleep and I figured after Tracy talked to you, you would not be able to sleep either. Besides, I thought you might need a friend," Perry said quietly.

Paul didn't say anything for a minute. Finally, he nodded toward the seat beside him.

Perry sat down and waited for Paul to compose himself.

I don't know what to think Perry. She lied to me. She told me she worked as a waitress in a restaurant."

"What did you expect her to tell you?" Perry said, trying to get Paul to see her side of it.

"The truth, I expected her to tell me the truth. How can she expect to have an honest relationship when she could not even be honest about what she was doing in New York?"

"She was embarrassed about it and she was afraid of your reaction. You have to understand she was terrified she would lose you, and unless you are blind, that girl is in love with you."

Paul said nothing. He just wasn't sure she knew what love was. How could she love him and not trust him? He decided not to pursue the subject. "She is going to be charged with murder, isn't she?"

"I suspect so," Perry said. "If that gun belonged to Richard Barrett and her prints are on it, add the blackmail and it adds up to a murder charge."

Paul was silent for a minute before asking his friend, "Do you think she killed him?"

"No, Paul, I don't," Perry answered. "She threatened him, paid blackmail, but I don't believe she is a cold-blooded killer."

"Perry, will you do me a favor?"

"If I can."

"Will you defend her?"

"Do you want me to?" Mason asked.

Paul looked at his friend of many years. "Yes. She needs you."

"She needs you too, but can you handle the investigation? I need to know if you are up to it. Paul, I must tell you, I don't think Tracy is telling us everything. There could be something much worse than conning men out of their money. Will you be able to handle it if I am right?"

"I have to, Perry. I love her," Paul said, his voice so low Perry had to strain to hear him. "Besides, what could be worse?"

If what Perry suspected was true, Paul would be in for another shock.


	9. Chapter 9

The Case of the Careless Skier

Chapter 9

"Did you tell Hamilton I wanted to talk to him?" Perry asked Della.

"I did," she answered. "He is supposed to meet us here in our cabin."

"Maybe you should give him a call, Della."

She stood up from the bed where she had been sitting and headed for the phone to ring Hamilton's cabin. Before she could dial, there was a knock on the door.

Perry walked over and opened it. The cold air immediately hit him in the face. Hamilton Burger stood on the other side. "Come in, Hamilton." The lawyer stood back and opened the door further to allow entrance into the cabin.

"You wanted to see me, Perry?"

"Yes Hamilton, have a seat."

Burger sat down in the nearest chair and waited for Mason to continue. He had a feeling he knew what it was about but he would let Perry tell him.

"Hamilton, I believe that Tracy Hanton is going to be charged with murder."

Burger nodded. "It looks that way. The evidence is beginning to stack up against her. I am guessing that you do not believe she did it."

Mason shook his head. "No, I do not. Despite not following my advice and paying Richard Barrett the blackmail money, I just do not believe she killed him. Unfortunately, it is going to be an uphill battle to prove it."

"You don't have to prove she didn't do it, the prosecution has to prove she did," Hamilton said with a slight smile.

"Sometimes the only way is to prove who actually did it. Besides, you know me, Hamilton. I do not like to see a killer get away with it, especially after they allow my client to take the rap for what they did."

"I am well aware of that," Hamilton said, grinning. "You have found many a killer over the years when defending a client. What is it you want from me?"

"Your help. I am worried that Paul will not be able to remain objective under the circumstances. He is a great investigator, but this case is asking too much of him. If you can get away from your office and if you see any merit in the case, I would like you to stay and help me."

Hamilton remembered delivering similar words to Perry Mason when he had asked him to defend a friend of his. He wasn't sure that there really was any merit in the case. Yet, like Perry, he did not think Tracey Hanton was the kind of person that could murder someone in cold blood, even a blackmailer. Besides, he had to admit when he had worked with Perry on other cases that also involved his brother, he had enjoyed himself. He just didn't know if another lawyer was actually what Mason needed.

"Perry, are you sure about this? It seems to me that what you really need in this case is another investigator. Is there any chance your brother could come and help?"

"I wouldn't even ask, he has been pulled from San Francisco several times already. He does work for the San Francisco Police Department. No, I am afraid that will not work. I had something else in mind. Do you think you could contact Lieutenant Tragg and ask him to come and help with the investigation. He certainly would be more objective than Paul can possibly be right now."

"Perry, I can stay and help if you'd like. There are always prosecutors in the office that can handle the cases while I'm gone. I just don't know about Tragg. Again, he works for a police department. He would either have to get permission to come here or he would have to take a vacation. I'm not sure he will take a vacation for you" Hamilton grinned.

Perry and Della smiled at his remark. It turned out to be Della who made the difference. "You could convince him, Hamilton. After all, Perry came to the defense of both of you when you were in trouble." *1

Hamilton could not help but chuckle. He wondered how long and how often his friend would use that as leverage over the two of them. "All right, I will call him and see what I can do."

"That is all we can ask," Della said with a smile. She placed a kiss on Hamilton's cheek.

*

Sheriff Tristan Owens stood at the window in his office looking out as the snow began to fall. He really did love this time of year when it snowed nearly every day. It kept it clean and white. Nothing was more beautiful than fresh fallen snow.

His attention changed immediately as there was a knock on his door. Tristan really was not in the mood for any more problems. The murder of a tourist had been taking all of his time. He now was simply waiting on reports to decide whether to take the case to the district attorney. He was almost certain that was going to happen once the fingerprint report came in. He actually already had enough to take it to the district attorney, but if the fingerprint report came out in their favor, the DA would have an ironclad case.

He thought about that for a moment. He was sure that Hamilton Burger had many times thought he had an ironclad case against Mason's clients only to have them torn to shreds by the very talented lawyer.

Owens had to admit that Mason didn't try to get off guilty clients. He always plea-bargained them to a sentence they deserved. He was afraid that Mason was going to defend Tracy Hanton if the case came to trial. He certainly was glad that he was not the one that would have to try a case against the famous attorney.

Famous or not, they had a case against Tracy Hanton. Tristan believed that she did indeed kill Richard Barrett due to being blackmailed by him. He would have thought that she would have gone to Mason and followed his advice regarding blackmailers. He supposed it made no difference now as she was in major trouble. She would need Perry Mason to defend her.

The knock on the door became persistent and louder. He was afraid he had no choice but to admit the person on the other side of the door is it was obvious they were not going away. Sheriff Owens walked back to his desk and sat down in the chair behind it. "Come in."

The door opened and one of his deputies appeared with what was obviously a report in his hand. He walked over to the Sheriff's desk and dropped the report in front of him. "There is no question about it, Sheriff. Tracy Hanton's fingerprints were all over the murder weapon." The man could barely contain his excitement.

Owens looked at his deputy and decided to temper his enthusiasm. "Never be happy about someone being charged with murder. Of course we want to punish those who commit murder, but it is not something to celebrate. It is tragic and sad."

It did not have the effect that he had been trying to relay. His deputy grinned and said, "Do you want to pick her up?"

Tristan sighed and shook his head. He picked his hat up from the corner of the desk and placed it on his head. Grabbing his keys, he turned to his deputy and said, "Let's go."

*

Hamilton Burger returned to his room. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. His wife looked up as he entered. "What did Perry want?"

Burger sighed. "He wants me to stay and help with the defense."

"I was afraid of that. What did you tell him?"

"What could I tell him? He came to my defense when I was in trouble." He reached for the phone and contacted his office in Los Angeles. After explaining to his secretary that he would not be in the office for what could be an extended period of time, he hung up and picked up the phone once again. This time, he dialed the memorized number to Lieutenant Arthur Tragg.

"Lieutenant Tragg," the officer answered.

"Lieutenant, this is Hamilton Burger."

"I thought you were supposed to be skiing with our esteemed defense attorney."

"I am, or rather I was," Burger responded.

"What do you mean you were?" There was hesitation on the other end of the line before Tragg continued. "Don't tell me Mason discovered another body?"

Hamilton could not help but chuckle. It had been a running joke for some time since Perry and his private detective discovered more dead bodies in the city of Los Angeles than all other defense attorneys put together. "Well he didn't exactly discover it, but the victim was shot on the ski slopes where we were skiing."

"Good grief! Can't that man ever take a vacation without getting involved with murder and dead bodies?"

"Apparently not, at least not this time."

Tragg became instantly suspicious. "Don't tell me he is going to drag me into this one."

"Arthur, the woman that will probably be accused of the murder is Paul Drake's girlfriend. Perry doesn't think that he will be able to be objective. Although he is going to use him on the case, he wants another detective investigating."

"I would have thought he would have gotten his brother to investigate."

"He wants you," Burger told him. He would not tell him that Perry probably would have preferred his brother, but would not ask him.

"So what does it look like?" Tragg asked.

"Not good. She was being blackmailed. Against Perry's advice, she paid the blackmailer and was overheard threatening him."

"And her fingerprints are all over the murder weapon. Is that about right?"

Burger smiled. "How did you know?"

"It is standard for Perry's clients. When is the trial or rather the hearing?" the lieutenant inquired.

"There isn't one as of yet. But don't let that stop you, because as soon as the fingerprint report comes back, Tracy Hanton will be arrested for murder."

"So Mason knows her fingerprints are on the murder weapon?"

"She has admitted to handling the gun," Hamilton reported.

"I take it you are going to be helping him?"

"I really don't have a choice," Hamilton said.

"In other words, he reminded you of defending you against that murder charge, right?"

Hamilton could not hold back any longer. He began laughing.

"That's what I thought. And he'll hold that over my head as well. I don't think the department will let me go, so I will have to put in for vacation time. I can't believe I am about to spend my vacation helping Mason with a murder trial," Tragg said in exasperation.

Burger could only smile as he hung up the phone.

*

Paul just did not know what to say to Tracy. He had been a detective for a number of years now and he could tell when someone was not being honest with him, especially someone who obviously had something to hide. She had not yet explained how she knew the murdered man. Every time he tried to talk to her, she just broke down in tears and did not answer his questions.

Obviously neither Perry nor Della was going to tell him anything. How was he going to help the lawyer if he kept information from him?

Sitting on the bed, he waited for Tracy to finish up in the bathroom. He would try one more time to talk to her. After that, he was at a loss as what to do.

There was a knock on his cabin door. Figuring it was Mason, Drake got up to answer it. When he opened the door it was not Mason at all, but Sheriff Tristan Owens. He had met the man on the ski slope. This could not be good.

"Hello Sheriff, what can I do for you?" Drake asked him.

"I am here to see Tracy Hanton."

For Paul Drake, red flags went up all over the place. Having worked for a lawyer for many years, he knew he could not hide Tracy from a law officer. However, he was damn well going to protect her as much as he could. "What do you want to see her for?"

"This doesn't concern you, Mister Drake. I know Miss Hanton is in this cabin as I have had it watched since the murder on the ski slopes. Now, I would suggest you produce her or I am going to charge you with harboring a fugitive from justice."

Paul immediately became defensive, something he would never do under most circumstances. However, this was not most circumstances. "I am not harboring any one, Sheriff. I would be careful about throwing around accusations if I were you. Perry Mason is also my attorney when the need arises. Go ahead and arrest me and you will have one great big fat lawsuit on your hands, charging you with false arrest."

As the sheriff removed a warrant from his jacket pocket, there was another knock on the door. Since Paul was standing between the sheriff and the bathroom where Tracy was, rather than move, he just shouted, "The door is open!"

It opened and Perry Mason walked into the cabin followed by Della Street. Mason raised an eyebrow when he saw the sheriff there.

Sheriff Tristan Owens immediately walked over to Mason. He handed him a warrant. "I would suggest that you and Mister Drake produce her immediately. Otherwise I am going to search this cabin."

The ever calm attorney spoke in a lowered, smooth voice. "Take it easy, Sheriff. No one here is attempting to hide Miss Hanton." Mason turned to his private detective and said, "Where is Tracy?"

"In there," Drake said, nodding his head toward the bathroom.

As Sheriff Owens headed towards the bathroom, Perry immediately stepped in front of him. "Now just a moment Sheriff, I suggest we knock first."

Mason stepped over to the bathroom door and knocked quietly on it. "Tracy, it's Perry Mason. Please come out here as soon as possible."

The door to the bathroom opened and Tracy stepped into the main quarters of the cabin. When she saw Sheriff Owens, a worried look appeared on her face as she glanced at Mason.

Owens took the warrant out of Mason's hand in gave it to Tracy. "Miss Owens, you will have to come with me. I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Richard Barrett."

"But I didn't kill him," she said, her eyes pleading with Perry Mason.

"Sure you didn't," the sheriff said sarcastically.

"Mister Mason, do I have to go with him? I didn't kill Richard. Please, help me!"

"I am afraid you do," Mason told her. "Remember, you are not to talk to the police. Not one word, Tracy. I will do the talking for you."

"Go ahead, little lady, listen to him and you will end up with the death penalty. If you are not guilty, there is no reason not to talk to us."

"You just charged her with premeditated murder. That is a very good reason not to talk to you. Do not talk to my client or question her unless I am present. If you do, I will file charges."

Owens looked at Mason with disdain. "I have never been able to stand lawyers. They don't care that they are defending cold-blooded murderers. All they care is winning and getting them off. I thought you were different, obviously I was wrong."

Paul Drake took a step towards the sheriff, but Mason stepped in between them. He gently pushed Paul back. Turning back to Sheriff Owens, he said, "Remember, Sheriff, don't talk to my client without me."

The sheriff took Tracy by the arm and led her out of the cabin. When the door shut, Mason turned back to Paul. "We need to talk."

"Perry, what in the hell is going on? Who is this Richard Barrett to Tracy? Why won't you talk to me about it?"

Mason answered in a very calm voice. "We will get to that, Paul. Right now there are some developments you need to know about. So why don't you have a seat?"

"I don't want to sit down. I want to know what is going on."

Both Mason and Della felt for their friend. Regardless of how he felt, Perry had a client to protect. She came first no matter who was involved, that meant Paul as well. He didn't want to hurt him, and he knew that Paul was not going to like what he had to say.

"Paul, sit down," Mason said in a more authoritative voice. Della took the detective's arm and led him to the nearest chair. She seemed to have the calming effect that Mason did not. Drake sat down, crossed his legs and waited for Perry to explain.

Perry knew that he had to measure his words carefully. "I have asked Hamilton Burger to stay on and help with the case."

"What for? You don't need his help. It has always been you and me. We will find the truth and expose the real killer."

Della could see and read the pain in Perry's eyes. He did not want to hurt him, she knew that. But Della also new that no matter how much it hurt Paul, he was going to do what was best for his client. Drake was not going to like what Perry had to say next.

"I think Hamilton will be a real asset. Paul, he is not the only one I have asked to help with the case. I had Hamilton call Arthur Tragg and ask him to join us here in Colorado."

Paul was on his feet immediately. "You can't possibly be expecting me to sit this one out!"

Mason shook his head. "No, I am not going to ask you to sit this one out because I know you couldn't and wouldn't. I do, however, feel I need an investigator who can be objective. I am not sure that you can, Paul, under the circumstances."

"What is that supposed to mean? I have always been objective!" Paul was starting to raise his voice. "You can't use Tragg, Perry, I won't let you, I am investigating this case whether you like it or not."

Drake grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the cabin.

Della walked over to the attorney and put her arms around his waist. She didn't say a word; she just hugged him, hoping to lessen the pain she knew he was feeling.

*1 Refers to my FanFiction The case of the Defenseless Prosecutor and my FanFiction, The Case of the Set Up Cop.


	10. Chapter 10 (09-14 09:45:14)

The Case of the Careless Skier

Chapter 10

Lieutenant Arthur Tragg looked out the window of the jumbo jet as it descended toward the runway. He still could not believe he had flown into this freezing cold weather to help Perry Mason. He almost cursed the day that the man had defended him of the murder charge. Almost, but not quite. He knew no attorney was better than Perry Mason when it came to defending someone against a murder charge. He had not sought out his help, but Mason had stepped in and offered his services. He didn't have to do that, but he had come to his aid immediately. So how could he refuse to help him?

As it turned out, the lawyer along with Paul Drake had proven his innocence in the murder of Angelo Devino. He was afraid Mason was going to hold that over his head forever.

The plane landed and the fasten your seat-belt sign turned off. Arthur Tragg stood up, reached above his head and opened the overhead compartment. After pulling down his suitcase, he waited for the crowd in front of him to deplane. It took several minutes before the aisle cleared enough for him to start moving toward the exit.

As he left the jumbo jet, he could see Hamilton Burger standing there waiting for him as he entered the terminal. Tragg walked in his direction and as he arrived Hamilton put out his hand. The lieutenant took it and shook the hand of his longtime friend and colleague.

"What the devil does Mason got us involved in this time?" he complained.

Hamilton chuckled. He could hear and read the irritation in the lieutenant's voice and face. "Relax, Arthur. You are on vacation."

Tragg raised an eyebrow and a smile broke across his face. "Some vacation, Mason has dragged me to the North Pole this time. I would much rather be sitting in a hammock in the Bahamas sipping on a nice cold alcoholic beverage."

"Look on the bright side of it, Lieutenant." Hamilton took hold of Tragg's suitcase and removed it from his hand.

"There is a bright side to wasting my vacation to come here and freeze my tail off to help Mason? I would certainly like to know what it is."

"He could have asked his brother to come. We could be eating chili the entire time we are here," Hamilton said with a big grin.

"Well, there won't be any chili while we are here. Mason is going to buy steak dinners every night. I intend to eat the most expensive meals on the menu."

Hamilton Burger shared a laugh with the Los Angeles homicide detective. "We better get going, Perry is expecting us and it takes a while to drive to the ski lodge."

"Oh, heaven forbid if he had to wait five minutes!" Tragg said sarcastically.

*

Della came out of the bathroom. Sitting at the desk in their cabin, Perry had his back to her. He was studying notes that he had made regarding the case. She came up behind him and began to rub his temples.

Mason stopped what he was doing and dropped the pen in his hand on the desk. Closing his eyes, he allowed Della to help ease the headache that was already developing. She knew exactly why he was so tense and concerned.

"What are you going to do about Paul?" she asked him. "You will not be able to keep him out of this investigation, Perry."

"I know that, Della. I have to do what is best for my client. I have been thinking about what to do about him, and I believe I have come up with a solution that will keep him from meddling in the case."

"Meddling? I don't think that Paul would appreciate the use of that term," she said.

Mason took both of Della's hands and turned his body towards her. "He is too emotionally involved in this one. I cannot take the chance that he will become a loose cannon. That is the reason I asked to have Tragg come in and help."

"But Perry, I don't think you can stop him from investigating."

"I'm not even going to try," Mason said. "I'm going to send him to New York. He can investigate exactly what Richard Barrett was into and his connection to Tracy. It will keep him out of my hair here. We will use Lieutenant Tragg to handle the investigation here."

"Somehow I thought that's what you had in mind," Della said.

Mason turned completely around and looked directly at her. "You sound like you do not approve."

"It's not that I don't approve. I am worried about what Paul will find out in New York and how it will affect him."

Mason stood up and took Della into his arms. "So am I, Della, but knowing Paul the way I do, he is going to find out anyway."

"Perry, I am just not sure that he should be alone when he finds out what has been going on in New York."

Mason rested his chin on the top of Della's head. "Whatever it is, Paul can handle it. To be honest, I am more afraid of how his reaction will affect Tracy. I need her to project an innocent demeanor in court. I don't want her upset by what Paul finds out and how he reacts. If he is in New York, chances are she will not know how he feels until he comes back here."

"Are you sure this is the way you want to handle it?" Della asked.

"If you have a better suggestion, I am more than willing to listen."

Removing her head from underneath his chin and looking into his eyes, she answered, "No, I do not have a better suggestion. I am just worried about Paul."

"I don't want to appear unfeeling about him, but my first obligation is to my client. I have always put them first above anyone else that might be involved, and I am not going to change that. My professional and moral obligation is to Tracy only. I can only hope that it doesn't damage the friendship between Paul and me."

"When are you going to tell him that you want him to go to New York?"

"Today, before I talk to Lieutenant Tragg, I will speak with Paul."

Della removed herself from his arms. She looked him directly in the eye and said, "I hope you know what you are doing, Perry."

"So do I, Della. So do I."

*

Perry Mason and Della Street entered the dining room of the ski lodge. Mason had known Paul Drake for a number of years and both he and Della considered the man to be their closest friend. In fact, to Perry, Paul was more like a brother. This was one conversation he was not looking forward to. He knew Paul was upset over his insistence that Lieutenant Tragg come to Colorado to help them with the investigation.

He had known that Paul would take offense to this decision, but as always his client came first. Tracy Hanton was already putting him behind the eight ball by not being honest with him. He suspected he knew why, but he had to find out to what extent she was involved in illegal activities in New York City. Mason could handle whatever was thrown at him, but if there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was being blindsided in court because a client had lied to him. Would clients ever realize that the worst thing they could do was lie to their attorney?

Mason selected a table, steered Della over to it and pulled out a chair. Once she was seated, he then pushed her chair in towards the table. He took a seat directly next to her rather than across from her. He hated what he had to do, but he knew he had to do it. He wanted Della close to him in case the situation turned out badly. She always knew what to do or say to ease any pain.

Paul Drake entered the dining room, spotted Perry and Della, and headed toward them. When he arrived at the table, he pulled out a chair and sat down. "Perry, if you are going to tell me to back off, don't bother. Not even you can stop me from investigating this."

"I have no intention of asking you to back off. You misinterpret the reason I asked for Lieutenant Tragg. I do feel you are too close to this one. However, I still think you should be involved in the investigation. I have something in mind."

"Normally, you know I always let you run things since these are your cases, but this one is different. I am sorry, but I will investigate this my way. This time, I don't consider you to be the boss. I am not going to take any money from you," Paul informed him.

"Paul, let's take a step back for a minute here. I know you're upset and I understand. I need your help," Mason said soothingly.

"Well, you could have fooled me. You brought in Tragg to do my job."

"I brought him in in addition to you. You will have to admit, you are emotionally charged in this one. I understand that," Perry began before Paul interrupted him.

"You don't think I can do the job. That hurts, Perry. I have been with you for years and have always done the job. You know that."

Della could see and hear Paul's rising temper. As usual, she decided to step in and see if a woman's touch would help. "Paul, it isn't that Perry feels you can't do the job. We all know you can. You're the best private detective in Los Angeles. We would not even begin to argue that. He is simply saying that you are extremely emotionally involved in this one. You will have to admit that you have never reacted this way in any other case that we have ever had, including when you were charged with murder." She reached across and placed her hand over his.

Drake seemed to calm immediately. Della had struck a nerve. He hated to admit it, but she was right. He had never reacted so emotionally to any of the work that Perry had assigned him. This one was different and he knew it. Tracy meant a lot to him and he did not understand why she was charged with murder and what her motive would be to kill this man. Hell, he did not even know how she knew him. From the beginning, out there on the slopes, Perry had almost shut him out. He decided to listen to what he had to say.

"Okay, to an extent you are correct, but you have to admit that you have kept me out of the loop on this one."

"I could not bring you in until I was sure that Tracy would be charged with murder. Until I actually needed a private investigator, I could not say anything. I would have been betraying the confidence of a client. Yes, Paul, that includes you. Now, of course we know that she has been charged with murder. We don't have much time as I am sure that a hearing will be set up almost immediately. I am going to tell you what I suspect is true and what Tracy has told me so far."

For the next twenty minutes, Mason told Paul what Tracy had told him. He also told him what he suspected she had been doing in New York. Drake listened intentatively until he had completed his narrative. He noticed the look on Paul's face and he knew he was going to get an argument.

"All right, I admit something serious happened to cause her to threaten Richard Barrett. I can buy the fact that she was in a scheme with him in New York City, but however, I cannot believe that she was involved in the other. I just don't believe it."

Mason had known from the beginning that Paul would end up in complete denial over that fact. He was prepared for it. "Listen, Paul, I know it is hard to accept. I hope I am wrong, I really do, but I don't think so. That is where you come in. I want you to fly to New York and investigate exactly what she was into and what her relationship was to Richard Barrett."

"I don't understand, she already told you what her relationship was and what she was into. So why are you sending me to New York?" Paul asked a bit agitated.

"I have been in this business for many years and believe me I know when a client is not telling me the truth or is lying to me. Tracy is not telling me everything. No matter how much I try to get it out of her, she insists that's all there is. But I don't believe it, Paul. Please, I need you to go to New York."

"You are just trying to get me out of here so that I cannot investigate this case," he accused.

Once again, Della stepped in. "You know better than that. The reason he brought Arthur in was he knew he would need you to go to New York. With you on the east coast of the country, Perry needs another investigator here."

"Why didn't he just ask me to find one for him?" Paul countered.

"Because I need an investigator at least as good as you, and that lets out most private eyes. There are only two men that I trust beyond you to handle an investigation. I want the best on it. With you in New York City, the two men I trust the most are my brother and Arthur Tragg. There is no one better than the three of you. I cannot ask my brother to leave San Francisco again so soon after the last trial. I doubt that his commissioner would allow it. Arthur Tragg is willing to give up his vacation to help here. There is no other reason for my decision."

Paul calmed down once again. "Why not sent Tragg to New York and let me handle the investigation here?"

"Because I think you need some distance from Tracy in case I am right about what she was doing in New York. You will need time to sort out your feelings regarding what you find. It is better that you do that away from her. Remember, she is on trial for her life. I cannot have her continually upset over your reaction to what is learned. Please, Paul, I need you in New York. I think it is best for the case, best for Tracy, and yes, best for you."

Drake fell into a silence as he stared past Della and Perry. He hated to admit it, but his closest friend was right. His reaction so far had proven it. There wasn't much that Perry ever missed in any case and he had not missed this. In fact, he knew he needed some distance from Tracy to sort out his feelings. Maybe the reason he did not want to go to New York was because he was afraid of what he would find. The best thing for him was to face it head-on and he knew it.

"All right, I'll go to New York," was all he said.

"I know how hard this is for you," Mason said. "I do appreciate you going."

Drake only nodded his head and dropped his eyes from Mason. Della again reached out and placed her hand over Paul's. He looked up at her and smiled to let her know how much he appreciated her concern and comfort.

*

Burger drove the rented car in silence as they headed for the ski lodge. He knew Tragg well enough to know to leave him alone with his thoughts until he was ready to talk. The lieutenant had spent much of the time just staring out the window.

Finally, he broke the silence between them. "Look at all that damn snow. I can't believe I'm spending my vacation up here about to freeze my tail off, and to think that I am doing it for Mason."

Hamilton chuckled. "Would you prefer to go back to the days when we were constantly trying to catch him stepping over that legal line? As much as I hate to admit it, he did come to our aid when we needed it."

With a slight snort, Tragg said, "I know that, Hamilton. It just burns me that I feel obligated to him." He started to laugh. Burger couldn't resist, he began laughing with him.

"I think we should just appreciate the fact that we do not have to go up against him this time. I must admit I get really sick of losing to him in court every time we come up against each other. He certainly has a knack for being able to tell if his clients are guilty or not."

"He has even more of a knack of finding out who the real killer is. Yet, every time we come up against him, we believe that his client is guilty. Maybe we should just quit charging his clients with murder," Tragg said.

"We can't do that and you know it. One of these times he is going to be wrong. We have to be there to stop a killer from getting off," Burger said.

Tragg was silent for a moment before asking, "So what is the story on this one? Is he right again? Is this woman really not guilty of murdering this man?"

"Perry doesn't believe that she is guilty. It does look extremely bad though."

"What is your gut feeling, Hamilton?"

Now it was Burger's turn to remain silent for a moment. "She seems like a really nice kid. She is quite a bit younger than Drake. I just don't know. The district attorney has her fingerprints on the gun and she definitely had motive and opportunity."

"All of that has existed before in Mason's other clients and they were not guilty. Come on, Hamilton, what is your gut feeling?"

"I told you, I just don't know. I don't know her well enough. However, if I had to go with the evidence, I would say she is guilty as hell."

"I was afraid of that," Tragg responded. "If I could get away with it, I'd shoot Mason for involving me in this mess."

Hamilton pulled into the parking lot and parked the vehicle. "Perry wants to see us right away in his cabin."

"Naturally," Tragg said with sarcasm. He followed Burger into the ski lodge and past the desk. They walked to the back, exited the lodge and headed for the cabins.

"By the way, Perry rented you a cabin. It is number ten, it's on the other side." He pointed to the cabins across from those they had already rented. "If you're lucky, you might get some skiing in."

Tragg raised the corner of his lip. "I hate skiing. If you could do it in seventy degree weather, I might try it."

Hamilton laughed as they reached Mason's cabin. He knocked on the door. Moments later Della opened it. Smiling, she invited the two men inside.

"Arthur, we are glad you are here," Della told him.

"Well, I am not. It is freezing up here."

Della chuckled. "Perry is with Paul. He should be back any minute. Would you gentleman like some coffee?"

"Coffee? I want lunch and Mason is buying," the lieutenant said.

Della only smiled. She was aware that Perry had made reservations in the dining room for lunch.

The door to the cabin opened and Perry Mason walked in. He grinned at Tragg when he saw him. You'll love it here, Lieutenant. Great way to spend your vacation, in this crisp mountain air."

"Can it, Mason, I already hate it," Tragg growled. Perry, Della and Hamilton began laughing. All of them knew that Arthur Tragg was putting on most of his complaining. "If you are going to drag me into your cases, would you mind finding a murder somewhere in the South Seas or the Caribbean? I would much rather spend my vacation there on your dollar then freezing here."

Perry grinned. I'll see what I can do."

Tragg turned serious. "Hamilton has briefed me on what happened. Were you able to convince Drake to go to New York?"

"He will be headed to the airport as soon as he can pack his suitcase," Mason said.

Della went over to the coffee pot where she had brewed a fresh pot. She poured three cups of coffee, placed them on a tray and brought them over after adding cream and sugar on the tray. She handed one to Hamilton, then to Arthur and finally to Perry. She allowed each of them to add what they wanted to the cups.

"When is the arraignment?" Tragg asked.

"Tomorrow," Perry informed him, "at nine o'clock."

"Are you going to present a defense at the hearing?" Tragg inquired.

Hamilton looked at Perry and responded for him. "I don't see how we can. We don't have any defense at this time."

"I'll wait to make that decision when the prosecution has completed their case. I want to get a look at what they have. Maybe I can get a little information out of their witnesses."

"So what do you want me to do?" Tragg asked.

"I have been doing some checking on some of the people who are vacationing here. There are several from New York. I want them all checked out. We need to find out if they have any connection to Richard Barrett or Tracy Hanton."

Tragg pulled out a small notebook from his inside coat pocket. "Okay, Mason, shoot."

"I got the clerk to give me the names of anyone from New York, in particular New York City. Guy McHenry, Susan Shultz and Jimmy Essex are here at the lodge, all from New York. When we are done with them, I want the staff here at the lodge checked out to see of any of them knows or has any connection to either one of them."

"Anyone in particular?" Tragg asked.

Perry shook his head. "Not at this time. We will need to check them all out if those three from New York have no connection."

"Is there anything else?" Tragg said, closing his notebook and placing it in his pocket.

Mason smiled as he watched him put the notebook away. He had already determined there was nothing else. "Only that I want you to follow your instincts. If a lead comes up, follow it."

Lieutenant Tragg headed for the door. "I'm hungry and you are buying, Mason.

Della looked up at Perry and smiled. "I don't think you are going to get out of this one Perry."

Mason winked at Della. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. "What do you say we flip for whose paying for dinner."

Hamilton smiled, knowing there was no way that Tragg was going to do that, and Mason knew it too. He was just trying to get under the lieutenant's skin.

Perry said, "Call it, Tragg." He flipped the coin up, but Arthur Tragg caught it in mid air.

"I call heads, and the coin was heads. You are buying, Mason."

Della and Hamilton laughed as Tragg flipped the coin back over to Perry. "You can have it back. You are going to need it, I'm really hungry." He headed out the cabin door after making sure his coat was tightly secure around him. Hamilton followed him out.

Perry winked at Della again, took her elbow and headed out the door with them. None of them realized they were being watched.


	11. Chapter 11

The Case of the Careless Skier

Chapter 11

The jet liner banked to the right. Paul Drake looked out the window to his left. He could see the city of New York as the plane came in for a landing. He had to break the mood he was in. Perry's explanation had been more than reasonable. His behavior had not been typical. He had been acting like a crazy man and he knew it. The detective had not been thinking straight at all.

Why was it that every time he was interested in a woman, she seemed to bring a ton of drama along with her? Things had been going so well with Tracy. Paul had been sure that this was the woman he could settle down with. He had been so looking forward to going skiing with Perry and Della. He even didn't mind having Burger and his wife along. All that mattered that it was going to be his and Tracy's first trip together. Everything had started out just great. She was a hit with Perry and Della. Even Hamilton and Jan liked her.

Now, everything had gone to hell. Tracy had lied to him. She had not been honest about her life in New York. She knew Richard Barrett. Tracy had run swindles with him. The two of them had illegally stolen money from unsuspecting guys that they took advantage of. Paul could not help but wonder if they were running a swindle on him until everything went bad somehow. Was she only seeing him to see how much money she could get out of him so that she could share it with Barrett? Did it all go bad to the point where she had killed him?

Perry thought she was innocent, but what if she wasn't? What was he going to learn about her here in New York? Could he live with what she had been doing before he met her? How could she even justify what she did?

"Sir, we have landed. Everyone has left the plane. You need to leave now." The flight attendant looked down at the handsome man, wondering what had him so preoccupied that he would not notice that everyone had left the plane. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

Paul looked at her and nodded. "I'm fine." Standing up, he reached into the overhead compartment and pulled down his suitcase. He smiled at her and maneuvered around her. Paul headed for the exit and left the plane.

The walk through JFK airport seemed to take forever. He simply could not get Tracy off his mind. It was not a question as to whether he wanted to see her again, he knew he did. It was more of a question as to whether he could. If he looked her in the eye, what would he see? Would he see the loving woman he had come to know or would he see the scheming woman she obviously was? Why was he helping her to begin with?

Paul exited the airport and flagged down a taxi. He shoved his suitcase in the back seat and slid in after it. He shut the door as the taxi driver looked over his shoulder. "Where to, buddy?"

"A hotel in Manhattan," Paul instructed.

"Which one?" the driver said.

"Anyone, it doesn't matter," Paul said.

"Okay, have it your way." The driver did not say another word. He did exactly as Paul had requested. He pulled up in front of the Waldorf Astoria. Drake reached into his wallet, pulled out some bills with a good size tip and handed it to the driver over the front seat.

The driver thank Paul for the tip. Drake got out of the car and headed into the hotel. This wasn't exactly the type of hotels that Paul stayed in when working a case for Perry. He felt guilty for having checked into such an expensive hotel, but than again, all hotels in New York City were expensive. Besides, he was still a bit sore at Perry for having sent him all the way across the country instead of letting him investigate the murder in Colorado. He had always been Perry's investigator, and he asked Lieutenant Tragg of all people.

The detective took the elevator up to his room, inserted the key card into the lock and entered. Dropping his suit case on the floor, he slammed the door. He walked over to the bed and dropped down on it. The phone on the stand rang, he reached over and picked it up. "Hello."

"Paul, it's Perry. I see you are settled in."

"Yeah, but how did you know where to find me?"

"I figured you were mad enough at me, you would pick the most expensive hotel in New York," Perry said.

Drake laughed. It was amazing how well Perry knew him. The man could have been a detective if he had not chosen to be a lawyer. "And I intend to use room service as well. Wait until you get this bill, Perry."

Mason just laughed. It was good to see that Paul's sense of humor was still there. "I just wanted to make sure you arrived safely and... "

"I know, I know. You just wanted to let me know that you need me in New York, and that you were not replacing me with Lieutenant Tragg."

"Are you okay with this?" Mason asked him.

"I guess I have to be," he said quietly. "Besides, I know I haven't been the easiest guy to get along with lately. Perry, the last thing I want to do is give you a hard time. We have been together for a long time now. I guess this one is just a little bit personal. And I am... " Paul did not say anything further.

Perry knew exactly what he was thinking. "And you are afraid of what you might find."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Mason remained quiet. He gave his friend time to collect himself and his thoughts.

"I'm having a hard time with this, Perry. I really care about this gal. She has not been the least bit honest with me and yes, I am afraid of what I will find here. I am afraid that I won't be able to live with it. I am afraid that it will be the straw that breaks the camel's back. I don't want that, I really don't."

"Then don't let it, my friend. Both you and I have been lucky in life. We've never been in the position that Tracy was in. We don't know what we would have done if we had been. Don't judge her for what she was forced to do. She has turned her life around. She has a job and she has you. Sometimes, Paul, it is better to leave the past in the past."

"I know that, pal. Unfortunately, investigating this case doesn't allow it to be left in the past."

"Only for a while."

"I just have to sort through this, Perry. No one can help me with this. I have to figure it out on my own." Paul's voice was so soft that Mason could barely hear him.

"I know, but I'm here if you need me."

"Don't worry about me. You just take care of Tracy and get her out of this mess."

"I'll do my best," Mason said.

"You do that. I'll be in touch." Paul hung up the phone. He continued to lay on the bed and stare at the ceiling.

*

Perry replaced the receiver into the cradle. He rubbed his temples. He was worried about Paul, but he needed him in New York. It probably was the best place for him as he would have time to think and work out his feelings regarding Tracy and what she had done in the past. It still was hard having him thousands of miles away. Paul had always been there for him in every single case. Perry felt less than adequate in being there when Paul needed him. Yet, he knew there wasn't much he could do for him. Paul was right, he had to work this out for himself.

Mason felt Della's arms come around him from behind. He hadn't even noticed that she sat on the bed behind him. "There is nothing you can do, you know." She kissed his cheek from the side.

Perry reached up taking both of her hands in his. He kissed each one of them before replying, "I know that. It is just that he is always there for us, it is so hard to be here while he is in New York in turmoil."

"He's a strong man, Perry. He will work it out."

"I know that too, Della. I feel guilty about sending him to New York. I did it partly to give him time to work things out in his mind, but I must admit I did it mostly to get him away from Tracy. I did not need his emotions affecting her."

"I know how hard it is for you to place him second behind Tracy. Yet, you know you must because that is your job. Paul understands," Della said.

"I know he does. I'm the one who doesn't understand."

Della maneuvered into his lap. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. She always knew when he needed reassuring and he needed it now. Like any other case, he carried the weight of his clients on his shoulders. Della knew just exactly what to do to lessen that burden.

As she deepened the kiss, she could tell his passion was beginning to rise. She gently pushed him back on the bed as he pulled her close. They had spent so little time together once Tracy had been arrested. Well actually, they had been together constantly, just not in the way they had been hoping when they planned this trip.

Mason change their position and passion made him forget all about Tracey Hanton and Paul Drake. Yes, Della knew exactly what to do to get him to relax.

Hours later after making love, Della was asleep in Perry's arms. The lawyer was wide awake. His concern for this case was no different then any other case or so he tried to tell himself. Still, he knew differently. He had to find out what was going on, why Richard Barrett was murdered and who did it in order to clear Tracy.

Something told him that it was connected to what she and Richard Barrett had been doing in the past. The quicker Paul figured that out, the better.

It was extremely late when Mason finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

*

Standing across from the cabin that Perry Mason and Della Street shared, someone had been keeping a close eye on Mason. The lawyer could definitely mess everything up. He had a reputation for getting at the truth. He could never be allowed to know the truth. Richard Barrett had deserved to die. What he had done to so many people was his guilty verdict. No one should be on trial for having removed this scum of the earth from the planet.

The killer felt a twinge of guilt that Tracy Hanton had been charged with his murder. If the killer could have helped her in any way, it would have been done. But in order to help her, it would mean giving up the killer's own security. And the killer was not about to stand trial for someone who deserved to die.

Something would have to be done if Mason got too close. A detective from Los Angeles had arrived to investigate. That detective had to be kept from learning the truth as well. At least the private eye had flown home. He was out of the way. Only Mason and the Los Angeles detective were threats. If they got too close, it might be necessary to eliminate them. Hoping that it did not come to that, but willing to do it if it became necessary, the killer turned and left the scene. Mason would present no further threat, at least not tonight.

*

In the morning, Drake was awakened by his wake-up call from the main desk. He quickly got out of bed, took a shower, shaved and got dressed. He was not looking forward to what he had to do, but he knew that he had to find out what was going on, not only for Perry Mason's case, but also for himself and most importantly for Tracy.

He left the room and headed for the elevator. The first thing he was going to do was check with the owner of the building where she had been renting an apartment. He opened his small notebook and looked at the address. Paul did not know much about New York, but he did recognize the address as being in downtown Manhattan.

When he got outside the Waldorf-Astoria, he hailed a taxi and got in. Giving the driver the address, he sat back with his thoughts. What was he going to find out? Could he handle it if it was bad news?

His stomach was growling. Paul had not taken the time to eat breakfast or even get a cup of coffee. He had to find out what was going on, food could wait.

After a several minute drive and several near misses that almost ended up in car accidents, the driver pulled up in front of the apartment building. "This is it, mister."

Paul paid the man with a generous tip and got a receipt for Perry Mason. Getting out of the taxi, he slammed the door and headed into the building. He walked up to the window where an extremely chubby woman with gray hair, rolled up into a bun on the back of her head, was standing.

Drake pulled out his private detective identification and flashed it at the woman. He never really gave her a chance to look at it; he usually didn't as it always turned out to be an advantage if someone thought he was a police officer rather than a private detective. It wasn't his fault that they made that assumption.

The woman glanced at it and then said, "Yeah, what do you want?"

Instantly, Paul knew he was in New York City. The New Yorkers were no nonsense people who didn't have time for small talk. Some weren't even polite about it. "I would like to talk to you about a woman who used to live here."

"I'm not responsible for what the tenants do," she snarled at Drake.

Trying to ease the tension, Paul smiled at her. "Don't worry, I have no intentions of blaming you for whatever might have happened here. You must see a lot managing a building like this."

"You have no idea," she replied. That seem to diffuse her animosity toward him. "What is it you want to know and who is it you want to know it about?"

Drake pulled a picture out of his pocket and placed it on the counter in front of her. "Do you recognize that woman?"

She looked at the picture for a moment. "Yes, that is Tracy Hanton," she said with disgust.

"You didn't like her?" Drake inquired.

"I have never liked tramps, Mister Drake, "and she was a tramp."

Paul apparently did not maintain a poker face as the woman's hostility seem to be returning. "Do you know the girl? Did she take you for a large sum of money as well?" she asked him.

Paul looked her in the eye. "No, she did not take me for any money. How well did you know her?"

""I didn't. I told you, I have no use for tramps. She had men over constantly, a different one all the time."

Paul got a sick feeling in his stomach. "Do you mean she was a prostitute?"

"I didn't say that, now did I? She led the men on until she found out whether they had any money, if they did she would call this guy. He was no good. I could tell the first time I laid eyes on him. Then they would figure out a way to get the money out of the poor sucker. They did this on a regular basis."

Paul pulled another picture out of his pocket. "Is this the guy she was working with?"

Once again she looked at the picture Paul provided, this time it was a picture of Richard Barrett. She nodded. "Yes, that is him. A real loser, you know. I had to get after her about him. He spent so many nights in her apartment and she was only paying for one person."

Paul said nothing for a moment. When he did speak, he wanted to be sure he was in control of his voice. Tracy had not told him of her involvement with Richard Barrett. It wasn't that he expected her to tell him of all her former boyfriends, but she should have told him about this one. She was not only running a con with Barrett, she was sleeping with him. What else was he going to find out?

"Mrs.? I don't think I caught your name," he said.

"I didn't throw it," she said sarcastically. "Name's Sadie. My last name doesn't matter, and it is Miss."

"Sadie, did you know any of the men that Tracy Hanton brought here?"

"One of them was the president of the Chase Manhattan Bank. They got quite a bit of money out of him. His name is Ben Redmond. He could not do anything about the money they took him for because he is married. His wife is a real bitch. She would have taken him to the cleaners if she found out. So, he could not go to the police."

"How do you know about this?" Paul asked.

"He came by one night. He was madder than a hornet. He was looking for Tracy. I was afraid he might harm her, so I lied to him. I told him that she was not in. She was with the other man, the one who stayed there quite often. I thought it was best that he run into them away from this apartment building. I don't want any trouble here."

"Then you spoke with him? What did he tell you?" Paul asked her.

"I spoke to him, but he did not tell me anything. He had come prepared if they were not here. He handed me an envelope. I don't think he realized it was not sealed. He asked me to give it to Tracy," Sadie informed him.

"Did you?" Drake questioned.

"Did I what?"

If it would not affect the woman giving him information, Paul would have rolled his eyes. Why did he have to spell everything out to her? His question was obvious. "Did you give the letter to Tracy?"

"No, I still have it," she said. "I did not want to give it to her while Barrett was around. She left here shortly after that."

"Sadie, I know this is going to be a request you are not going to want to fulfil, but I assure you, it is necessary. You see Tracy has been accused of killing Richard Barrett in Colorado. I do not believe that she did it, and neither does her attorney, Perry Mason… "

"Perry Mason! You mean thee Perry Mason?" Sadie said excitedly.

"That's the one," Paul confirmed.

"Do you mean to tell me that if I give you the letter, I could be helping Perry Mason?"

Paul smiled. He was not a name dropper, but sometimes it paid off to drop Perry's name. "You could very well do just that."

"And he doesn't believe Miss Hanton killed Barrett?"

"No, he doesn't," Paul repeated.

She turned around and went to the back. Paul waited, wondering if she was going after the letter or whether she just ended their conversation. Moments later she came back to the desk with an envelope in her hand. Reaching out she gave it to Drake. "I didn't care for Tracy Hanton, Mister Drake, but I liked Richard Barrett even less. He pushed her around. I think he made her do a lot of what she was doing. Still, she should have been stronger than that. I did not appreciate that kind of activity in my building."

Paul took the letter, eager to see what was in it. "Thank you, Sadie. I really appreciate your help."

"You are welcome, Mister Drake. You be sure and tell Mister Mason that I helped him solve his case," she said.

Smiling again, Drake assured her, "I will, you can count on it." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a fifty-dollar bill and dropped it on the counter. "Thanks again." Paul turned and walked towards the door.

Sadie's eyes widen at the sight of the fifty-dollar bill. "Gee, thanks! If there is anything else I can do for Mister Mason, you just come right back here."

Paul left the apartment building. He pulled out the letter and began reading.

*

Meanwhile back in Colorado, court was in session. Prosecutor Brian Anderson had called the medical examiner, Penny Madsen to the stand. Perry Mason watched as she took the oath. She testified that Richard Barrett died of a gunshot wound to the back that stopped his heart immediately, giving the approximate time of death. Mason did not cross-examine the witness.

The prosecutor then called Sheriff Tristan Owens to the stand.

"Sheriff did you receive a call to go to the ski lodge on January 22nd?" he asked.

"I did."

"And what did you find when you arrived there?"

"I found that Richard Barrett had been shot dead on the ski slope," he responded.

"Did you find a gun at the scene?"

"I did."

Brian Anderson walked over to the evidence table and picked up the gun. Walking back to his witness, he asked, "Is this the gun you found near the body of Richard Barrett?"

The sheriff studied the gun for a moment and then said, "Yes, this is the gun. It has my mark on it." He pointed to where he had scratched his initials into the handle of the gun.

"Was a ballistics test done on this gun?"

"Yes it was. We found the bullet that was taken from Richard Barrett's body was fired from this gun."

"In other words, it is the murder weapon?"

"It is most definitely the murder weapon."

"And was the gun dusted for fingerprints?"

"It was."

"And were you able to identify any fingerprints on the weapon?"

"Yes, the deceased's fingerprints were found on the barrel of the gun. We also found the defendant's fingerprints on the handle and the trigger of the weapon."

"I would like to enter this gun into evidence as people's exhibit A." He turned and looked at Perry Mason.

"No objections," Mason called out.

While the gun was being marked, he went back to his witness and then asked, "Sheriff, was Richard Barrett staying at the ski lodge?"

"Yes, he was."

"And you search the room finding ..."

Mason voiced his disapproval, "Objection! The prosecutor is leading the witness."

"Sustained!" Judge Adam Samson ruled.

Anderson immediately rephrased. "Did you have the opportunity to search his room?"

"Yes, I took two deputies with me, and we searched the room on the night of the murder."

"Did you find anything of significance?" Prosecutor Anderson inquired.

"We found ten-thousand-dollars stuffed in a bag under the mattress."

"And was this blackmail money?" Anderson asked him.

"Objection!" Mason called out. "No foundation laid."

Judge Adam Samson looked at the prosecutor and said, "Is there evidence that this money was obtained from blackmail from the defendant?"

"Yes, Your Honor, there is," Anderson answered in triumph.

"Then I am going to allow this line of questioning as long as you tie it into the defendant. Objection overruled."

Anderson bowed to the judge. "Thank you, Your Honor."

"You may answer the question, Sheriff," the judge instructed.

"I did not know at the time what the money was for, but we traced it from a bank account in the defendant's name in New York City," Sheriff Owens reported.

"And who was the money wired to?"

"It was wired to a bank here to hold for pickup upon proper identification."

"To whom?"

"Richard Barrett."

"Thank you. He looked over at Perry Mason and said, "I would like to have this marked as the People's Exhibit B."

Mason stood up from his place at the defendant's table. "I object! The prosecution has failed to prove to the court that this money was blackmail money. It could have been a payment on a loan for all the court knows from this witness's testimony."

"Mister Anderson, I attend to agree with Mister Mason. Can you prove that this money was paid to the deceased as blackmail and why?" The judge asked.

"Yes, Your Honor, we can, but it will take more witnesses to prove it."

"Then I object to it being entered at this time," Mason complained, "until it is proven why Richard Barrett received the money from the defendant."

"Why, Mister Mason? You know fully well it was blackmail money. You are only putting off the inevitable."

"Your Honor… " Mason stated before being interrupted by the judge.

"Yes, Mister Mason, I know what your argument is and I agree with it. We will hold off putting the money into evidence until it can be proven that it was indeed the payment of blackmail."

Brian Anderson showed his disapproval of the judge's ruling from the look on his face. Mason may have won on this point, but he would get the blackmail money into evidence. Mason would not be able to stop it. "Your witness, Counselor."

Mason stood up and approached the sheriff. "Sheriff, you said Richard Barrett's prints were on the barrel of the gun. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And the defendant's prints were on the handle and the trigger?"

"That is correct."

The door opened and Lieutenant Arthur Tragg walked into the courtroom. He went directly to Hamilton Burger. "Hamilton, I think Perry could use this information while questioning this witness." He raised his chin towards Sheriff Owens.

Burger stood up and said, "Your Honor, some evidence has been brought to my attention that I think my colleague should know about. Can we have a minute please?"

"You have your minute, Mister Burger."

Mason walked back to the defense table. "What is it, Hamilton?"

"Arthur?" Berger said, nodding at Lieutenant Tragg.

"Perry, I researched the gun records as you requested. Your client has never owned a gun in her entire life. As far as we can tell, she is never even shot one."

Mason smiled. "Thank you, Lieutenant. That will be quite useful." He took the records from the lieutenant and walked back to the prosecution's witness. "Sheriff, the prints that were on the barrel of the gun, were they from the deceased's right or left hand?"

"His right hand."

"So it is entirely possible that the defendant picked up the gun to defend herself from Richard Barrett, and he disarmed her, taking it away from her by handling the barrel, is it not?"

"Objection! Mr. Mason is asking the witness to speculate," Anderson complained.

"The objection is sustained."

"Did you find the defendant's prints anywhere else in the room besides on that gun?" Mason demanded.

"In fact we did. We found one print from her right index finger on the stand beside the bed."

"Which means she was in that room before he was shot on the ski slope?"

"That would appear to be true."

"There is no chance that she could have gone into that room after Richard Barrett was shot, is that correct?" Mason asked.

"Not a chance. I had that room watched from the moment of the discovery of his body. No one entered that room until we went in to search it."

"Then it is entirely possible that she placed that print there when she grabbed the gun to defend herself, is that right?"

"Objection! Speculation!" Anderson called out.

"Sustained."

"Sheriff if no one got into that cabin after the murder was committed, then the defendant had to have placed her fingerprints on the gun before it was done, do you agree with that?"

"Yes, I do."

"Can you explain how the defendant got into Richard Barrett's cabin in order to get the gun in the first place?" Mason demanded.

"No, I can't. Maybe he left his cabin unlocked."

"Was the cabin unlocked when you went there to search it?"

"No, it was locked."

"Was the cabin unlocked when the maid went into clean it that morning?"

"Now how would I know that?"

"You mean you didn't check?" Mason asked, feigning surprise. He already knew as he had Lieutenant Tragg check for him.

Squirming a bit on the witness stand, Owens snapped, "No, I did not check. The cabin was locked when I reached it."

"Well we did, Sheriff, and she said it was locked. And you cannot explain how the defendant supposedly got into the cabin to obtain possession of the gun?"

"I already said I did not. Maybe she stole it and took it back to her own cabin."

"No, she didn't. I could call Paul Drake to testify that she did not bring a gun back to their room, and that no gun was in that cabin at any time."

"No gun that he saw, Counselor," the sheriff said with a smirk.

"No gun that he saw?"

"That's right counselor?"

"Wouldn't you consider that speculation, that Paul Drake did not see it, so therefore it had to be there?" Mason asked. Before an objection could be made he said quickly, "In other words, you cannot prove it was ever in the defendant's cabin can you?"

"No, I can't, but you can't prove it wasn't either," the sheriff said.

"It is not the burden of the defense to prove the gun was not there, it is the burden of the people to prove that it was, you are aware of that, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," he snapped.

"So, Sheriff, you cannot prove how the defendant got into a locked cabin, nor can you prove the gun was ever in her cabin, can you?"

"No!" he snapped.

"The only thing you can prove, based on the fingerprint on the stand is that she was at some time in that cabin, before the murder took place, by your own admission that no one entered that cabin after the murder."

"That is correct." Owens's face was beet red. He could barely contain his anger at Mason.

"In fact, you can't prove the defendant had the gun at the time of the shooting, can you?

"Her prints were on the gun, she was being blackmailed and she had opportunity," Sheriff Owens snapped.

"You have not provided the evidence that she was being blackmailed. Furthermore, her prints could have been placed on the gun when she was in that cabin, could they not?"

"Objection! Speculation! Mister Mason keeps asking the witness to speculate," Anderson shouted, trying to stop Mason's momentum.

"Actually, Your Honor, I am not asking the witness to speculate. The sheriff stated, under oath, that no one got into the cabin after the murder, that he has no idea how the defendant got into a locked cabin, and that the defendant left a fingerprint on the stand in the cabin, which by his own admission had to be before the murder was commited. I am asking if the defendant had the opportunity to put her fingerprints on that gun at the same time she placed them on the stand."

"Mister Mason has a valid point, Mister Anderson. The objection is overruled. Answer the question, Sheriff."

He was silent for a moment but answered the question the only way he possibly could. "Yes, it is possible."

"Thank you, now let's turn our attention to the defendant's gun ownership record. You did check it, did you not?"

"No, why would I? She killed him with his own gun," the sheriff said indignantly, upset to have his methods questioned.

"Well, Sheriff, we did check them." He handed the report to Tristan Owens. "Please tell the court if Tracy Hanton has ever owned a gun."

Owens looked down the report. "No, it does not appear that she has ever owned a gun, at least not legally."

Mason turned sharply to the witness. "Do you have evidence she has ever owned one illegally?"

The sheriff let out a breath in disgust. "No, I do not."

"So unless you can prove that she has owned one illegally, isn't it safe to say she has never owned a gun?"

"Your Honor… " Anderson was on his feet.

"Overruled, the court wants to hear this testimony. Answer Mister Mason's question.

"Yes, it is safe to say she has never owned a gun."

Mason handed him another report. "That is a report of all of the shooting ranges in the city of New York, Sheriff. Can you tell the court what they reported to Lieutenant Tragg?"

Owens looked at the report. He knew where Mason was going with this and he could not stop the son-of-a-bitch. "It is a report as to whether Tracy Hanton has ever gone shooting at these shooting ranges."

"And has she?"

"No."

Mason handed him another report. "That is a list of the shooting ranges in and around Los Angeles. Has Tracy Owens ever shot a gun at any of those ranges?"

"No!" he all but shouted.

"So what you want this court to believe is that a woman that has never owned or shot a gun, took aim at a moving target, Richard Barret skiing down the slope; shot him dead in the heart. Is that what you expect this court to believe?"

"Objection!" Anderson shouted shooting out of his seat. "Calls for a conclusion of the witness."

"Overruled!" the judge shouted back at him.

Mason smiled and said, "I withdraw the question. The answer is obvious."

Judge Adam Samson had to hold back a smile. What a treat it was to watch the famous Perry Mason in action. "Anything further, Mister Mason?"

"No, Your Honor, but I reserve the right to recall this witness."

"Granted." He turned to Anderson, who was obviously deflated and with good reason; Mason had torn his witness to shreds. "Mister Anderson, any redirect?"

Anderson stood up, he had to fix what Mason had done, yet he didn't know how he could. "No, Your Honor."

The judge looked up at the clock and said, "Court is adjourned until nine o'clock tomorrow morning." He banged the gavel and left the courtroom.

Hamilton looked at his usual courtroom adversary and grinned. "Brilliant, Perry!"

Mason smiled. "We won that battle, but the worse is yet to come."

That wiped the grin from Burger's face. "Yes, it is. We'll find the truth, Perry. We'll find it."

Della picked up Perry's papers and put them into his brief case. "I'm hungry, Mister Mason." She smiled at him as she closed the brief case and handed it to him.

"I suppose this means I have to take you all out to dinner?" Perry said with a frown when he saw the look on Burger and Tragg's faces. It just brought out a grin from both of them. Mason took a quarter out of his pocket and said, "Call it gentleman. If you call it right, I buy; if you call it wrong, you buy." Mason pitched the coin in the air.

"Heads!" Burger and Tragg shouted at the same time. The coin hit the floor, twirled on end before resting on the floor.

Della looked down at the coin before looking up at Perry. "Heads, looks like you are buying, Mister Mason." The smile reached her eyes.

"It is about time you lose at something, Mason," Tragg said. "I'll have a big steak dinner with all the trimmings." A grin spread across his face.

"I'll second that," Burger said. "Nothing like a big dinner before going to bed fed and happy."

Mason grinned. "I'll buy dinner but I am afraid you fellas are going to be up for a while. Welcome to my hours."

Burger and Tragg groaned.

At the back of the courtroom, a man stood watching Mason. He was as good as everyone said he was. The lawyer could present a problem, but he would not panic… at least not yet. He would simply keep an eye on them all. The killer took one last look at them and left the courtroom.


	12. Chapter 12

The Case of the Careless Skier

Chapter 12

Paul Drake sat in the back of the taxi cab. In his hand was the envelope that Sadie had given him. He was headed for the bank to see Ben Redman. Paul knew that he had to read the letter before he arrived there. Yet, something was stopping him from opening the envelope and removing the letter. Was he scared of what he might find out? What was keeping him from doing his job?

Maybe Perry had been right all along. Maybe he was too close to the situation to be objective. He cared for Tracy, he knew that. He wanted things to work out. How could they when she obviously was not capable of being honest with him?

Paul shook his head, trying to clear the cloud that was threatening to engulf his thinking. He had a job to do. Perry needed information and he had to get it for him. It didn't matter how it affected him, he had to get to the bottom of what had been going on in New York.

He looked down at the envelope in his hand. How long was he going to avoid opening it and reading its contents? Something inside told him that he wasn't going to like it. His instincts rarely failed him. He doubted that they would this time either.

Paul broke the seal on the envelope and raised the flap. He sat there not going any further. He had to know what was in it before he confronted Redman. He was certain that the information in the envelope would help him to get Redman to talk to him.

Slowly, Drake pulled the letter out of the envelope and opened it. As he began reading, he tried to divorce himself from the situation and treat it as just any other case. Unfortunately, the contents would not allow that.

*

Lieutenant Arthur Tragg turned up the collar of his jacket. He knew it was going to be cold here, but he just simply wasn't prepared for the bitterness of the cold or the wind. Why would anyone choose to live in the snow-covered tundra? For that matter, it did not make any sense to him that his friends, who lived in a fairly consistent climate, would come here and freeze off their... well he would keep the comments to himself. He had a job to do. He just wished that Mason would take his vacations in a warmer climate, if he was going to drag him into it. He supposed he had done enough grumbling and complaining about the weather to himself. Maybe he would feel better if he did the grumbling and complaining to Mason. He was the one that had dragged him into this godforsaken cold.

He looked over at the ski lift and saw the man he wanted to speak with. Guy McHenry didn't know it yet, but he was going to miss that first lift. Tragg walked over to him, reached into his parka and pulled out his badge. He was about to pull a "Paul Drake." His badge had no jurisdiction in this area. Therefore, he would only flash it in the manner he knew Drake flashed his, when he wanted an individual he needed to question to think he was a police officer rather than a private detective. Damn Mason and Drake for turning him into one of them!!

Flashing his badge at McHenry, he told him, "I'm Lieutenant Tragg. I have some questions I need to ask you."

McHenry's behavior immediately became defensive. "What about?"

"You are from New York City, is that correct?" After he asked the question, Tragg wondered why he gave the young man an opportunity to lie to him. He should have just made a statement.

"Why do you want to know?" McHenry responded with a question of his own.

"The dead man, Richard Barrett was from New York City. That's why I want to know. Did you know Barrett?"

"Just because I am from New York doesn't mean I know him."

"Doesn't mean you don't," Tragg countered.

McHenry stood there trying to decide whether or not to talk to the lieutenant. He certainly did not want to be pulled into police headquarters and questioned there. Maybe he could use a little misdirection and get this cop off his trail.

"Yeah, alright, I knew the man, so what?"

The lieutenant wondered if he was ever going to encounter someone who just answered his questions with polite responses. This was all Mason's fault. Well, maybe it wasn't, but he felt better placing the blame on him.

"So what was the connection to him?" The lieutenant asked him.

"Who says I had any connection to him?"

Tragg could tell it was going to be one of those days. He was going to have to drag every answer out of this kid. "I say you had a connection. I have checked into both you and him enough to know that you were working together conning people out of their money. In particular, men who couldn't resist the women that you most conveniently provided for them."

"So what? Prove it. I doubt that you can."

"So tell me Mister McHenry, was Barrett trying to cheat you out of your share of the take? It would give you a pretty strong motive to kill him."

"Nice try, Lieutenant, but I understand that the police already have their killer. Too bad you aren't checking into her the way you are me. You would find out that she was a prostitute who was trying to keep more money than she was allowed to. I have no doubt that Barrett called her on it. Nor do I have any doubt that she killed him." It dawned on Guy that this cop should not be looking for another suspect since it was in the papers that the police arrested Tracy Hanton for Richard's murder. Exactly who was this cop? He decided to find out. "I want to see your badge again, Lieutenant. I don't believe you are a cop at all. I am not answering any more of your questions until you produce it."

Tragg wondered how Drake got away with this. This was the first time he flashed his badge at someone, and now he was asking to see it again. He should have taken some tips from Drake as to how he got away with it before he left for New York. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket, knowing the minute McHenry looked at it, the conversation would come to an end. Mason would have to get his answers on the stand.

McHenry looked at the badge. He grinned at Tragg and said, "You're not a cop from this area. You are a Los Angeles police officer. I happen to know you have no jurisdiction here whatsoever. So this conversation is at an end. I don't have to answer your questions."

The lieutenant was prepared for this response. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a subpoena. "No, you don't have to answer my questions, but you will have to answer Perry Mason's questions on the witness stand." He slammed the subpoena into Guy McHenry's hand. "That's a subpoena. You are going to be a witness for the defense. I wouldn't leave town if I were you. You will be arrested and brought back. Have a nice day." Tragg tipped his hat, turned and walked away.

*

Perry finished his dinner. Looking at Della sitting across from him, she seemed to be a million miles away. He wondered why she had been so quiet all during dinner. She was worried about Paul, as he was. It was not like her not to express herself to him. "Della, you have not said one word through our entire dinner. Is there something wrong?"

She looked at him and smiled. "There is a lot wrong, don't you think?"

"Paul?"

"Perry, it just bothers me that he is in New York by himself and that we are not there for him," she said.

"Are you saying that you disagree with my decision to send him there?"

"No. You were right. You had to get him away from Tracy. I just feel we are not there for him when he needs us."

"I really don't think there is anything that we can do. This is something that he has to work out for himself. Besides, I have a feeling if he can handle what he finds out, then he can handle anything to do with this case, and more importantly with Tracy."

"But he is all alone," Della said.

"Della, I don't mean to sound as if I don't care, because I do, but Paul is the only one that can work this out. He has to decide how much he can handle. He is a strong man, he will be okay."

"I know you are right. I just can't help but worry about him." Della noticed that she had lost Perry's attention. She looked in the direction he was staring. There was a young woman entering the dining room of the lodge. Mason seemed to recognize her. She was alone and she had been crying.

Della watched the lawyer for a moment before saying, "Do you know her?"

Perry realized he had been staring at the girl. "I know that woman, Della."

Della smiled. "Just Exactly how do you know her?"

"Remember last year when I went to New York to address that convention of lawyers?"

"Oh, you mean the one that you would not let me go with you?"

Mason grinned. "You are not going to let me forget that, are you?"

"You left me with the office to run while you went to enjoy the Big Apple."

"Are we going to go through that again? I needed you at the office. Anyway, after the conference was over, one of the New York lawyers knew some girls. They brought them into the hotel. That girl is the one that was brought to me."

Della raised an eyebrow. "Prostitutes?"

"That's right."

Della's eyebrow went up a little further.

Perry realized what she must be thinking. "Della, I sent her away. You don't really think I would... " His discomfort was obvious.

"No. Not if you know what is good for you, Mister Mason."

Mason laughed. "You are enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

"You didn't even consider it?"

He chuckled. "I have the best woman on the planet. I don't have any desire for any other."

"Attorneys always know what to say."

"I tell it like it is."

Della looked back at the woman who had taken a seat at a table. "A prostitute from New York. A coincidence?"

"I don't think so, but it is possible that she is not related to this case at all," Perry said.

"You really don't believe that, do you?"

"No, I don't believe in coincidences. I believe her name is Susan Shultz."

Della was smiling again. "You remember her name?"

Mason grinned. "I have a good memory for names."

"I bet. Aren't you going to talk to her?" Della asked.

"No, you are going to talk to her. I think she will be more likely to talk to you than me," Perry said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a subpoena. "I got several of these. They are generic and do not have a name on them, but they are just as good. I want you to give this to her when you're done talking to her.

"I was afraid you were going to say that. You should at least get out of sight. She might recognize you."

Mason slipped out of his chair and moved to an area of the dining room he could not be seen.

Della got up and walked over to Susan Shultz. "May I join you?"

"Why? We don't know each other." Shultz looked up at Della. The woman looked familiar to her. She wondered where she had seen her before.

"I noticed you were upset. I thought I might be able to help," Della said softly.

"Well you can't, unless you are willing to give me money. I need money, okay?"

Della sat down. "I'm a good listener."

Susan glanced at Della again. She was certain that she had seen this woman before. Why was she so eager to help her? "Who are you?"

"My name is Della Street."

Susan's eyes widen. This woman worked for the attorney that Richard had arranged for her to spend the night with in New York last year. She remembered him clearly. He was tall, a big man with broad shoulders and a large chest and extremely handsome. He had a smile that revealed dimples, and he was very charming. Richard had said he was rich. He had wanted her to draw him in so that they could swindle him out of a lot of money. Only the lawyer had told her he wasn't interested. He was in a relationship. He left her standing in the hall when he went into his motel room and shut the door.

Richard had been watching. He was very upset with her that she had not convinced the lawyer to spend the night with her. There was no money to be made from the man. Perry Mason! That is who he was! He was the lawyer that was defending the woman accused of killing Richard. Now it was obvious why she was here. Mason had sent her.

"Why don't you tell me what it is you want instead of pretending that you want to help."

"Because I do want to help you, Susan."

"Since you know who I am, Mason must have told you what happened in New York. Are you the woman he is involved with? He sent me away for you, if you are she. He left me standing in the hall. I got into a lot of trouble that night. I was supposed to make a lot of money off of him. He was the wealthiest of all the lawyers that were there."

Della decided to take a chance. "What did Richard Barrett do to you?" she asked softly.

"He beat me up and... " She realized that she had confirmed that it was Richard she was working for. "What do you want?"

"Perry Mason is defending Tracy Hanton. He does not believe that she killed Richard Barrett. He is trying to figure out who killed him in order to clear Tracy."

"She should not be on trial, they should give her a medal. He deserved what he got. He was a horrible human being, a monster."

"Do you know of any other girls that he abused" Della asked.

"He abused every girl he came in contact with. He was nothing more than an animal. I am glad she put him out of his misery. She did a lot of girls a favor. She saved them from him. I applaud her," Susan said.

"Susan, why are you here in Colarado?" Della asked.

Susan Shultz eyed Della with distrust. "That really is not any of your business, Miss Street, but I will tell you anyway because I have nothing to hide. I came here to confront Richard. He tried to ruin me. I wanted out from his control. I wanted to get my life together, so I decided to get a real job. In fact, I got several of them. Richard would find out and go to my employer. You see, the sleaze kept photos. He would show them to the employer who would fire me. None of them wanted such an undesirable working for them. One of them even hit on me. I have office skills, I could get a job fairly easily, but Richard wanted me working for him so he would interfere with every job I got. I even met this really nice guy and started seeing him. That ended too when Richard went to him and told him what I had been doing while in his employ.

"You see, I hated the man, but I didn't kill him."

"Where were you the day he was murdered?" Della asked.

Now a bit wary of the lawyer's secretary, she contemplated whether she should answer her. Well, she did have an alibi, didn't she? "I was with Jimmy Essex. You can check with him. He will confirm it."

Della smiled. "Thank you for your cooperation, Mister Mason will certainly appreciate it." She reached into her purse and pulled out a subpoena. She set it down beside Susan.

"What's that?" Susan asked.

"A subpoena. Mister Mason would like you to be a witness for the defense."

"I don't want to be a witness for anyone, I will not be in court," Susan said. "I have to go back to New York."

"I am afraid you do not have any choice. If you do not appear Mister Mason will have a warrant sworn out for your arrest."

"He can't do that!"

"Oh, but I am afraid he can," Della said. She turned and left the table.

When she reached the place in which Mason had concealed himself, he stepped out and took Della by the elbow. "Nice job, Miss Street. I don't think I could have gotten that much information out of her."

"Perry, I know all this is necessary, but I cannot help but feel for these girls. Richard Barrett used them and abused them."

"I know that, Della, but you might consider that Susan Schultz had the motive to kill Richard Barrett, and I must show the court that Tracy was not the only one with motive and opportunity."

"I know. It is just that so many lives have been destroyed by this man," Della said.

"And one of them killed him for it. It is our job to figure out which one did it. Now, let's go talk to Jimmy Essex. I am betting that they weren't together at all."

Mason guided Della out of the dining room. "I thought you were going to feed me dessert, Perry."

He grinned down at her. "And I will, just as soon as we talk to Essex."

*

Paul read and reread the note that Ben Redman had left at the apartment building for Tracy. He could not believe what it had said. Actually, he did believe it. He had suspected it and so had Perry. Why didn't she tell him what she had been doing in New York? Then again, why would she? She would have been afraid of the reaction that he was having right now. He looked down and read the note one more time, as if he was wishing the words would change to something else.

Tracy,

I want the money back. If the bank finds out it is missing, they will check into what I have been doing. I cannot afford for them to find out that I have lost one-hundred-ten thousand dollars . I will put them on to your vocation. Prostitution is against the law. You will be arrested and so will Richard. I am sure you do not want that. I paid you well for your services, more than you deserved, actually. You and Barrett took me for a sucker and stole from my bank. It was not my money and you are going to return it. If I am going to lose my job and go to jail, you and Barrett are going to lose plenty. Maybe even your life. If I can't prove to them that you stole the money, I will kill both of you for ruining my life.

Paul read it again and again. Prostitution! Stealing money from a bank! Good God, what had he gotten himself into? He could not believe it. It was even worse than Perry had thought. What was he going to do? How could he ever forgive her for keeping this from him? How could she possibly expect to go on with her life as if none of this had ever happened?

He finally found the courage to enter the Wells Fargo Bank. He looked around the bank to see if he could determine where the president's office was. When he did not see it, he walked over to the receptionist's desk. "My name is Paul Drake. I am here to see Ben Redman."

She started searching the calendar in front of her. When she could not find any appointment for Paul Drake with Mister Redman, she looked up at the detective and said, "I am sorry, Mister Drake, but I do not show an appointment for you with Mister Redman. He doesn't see anyone without an appointment."

"He will see me," Drake insisted. "Just tell him my name and tell him I am here to see him about Tracy Hanton and Richard Barrett."

"Sir, I am sorry but you will have to state your business and make an appointment," she insisted.

"I would suggest you tell him because if I don't see him, he is going to be in a lot of trouble," Paul said.

The employee looked at Drake silently for a moment and then said. "If you will excuse me for a moment, I will check with him to see if he will see you." She got up and disappeared to the back of the bank.

Paul looked around the bank. No one was paying any attention to him so he assumed he had kept his voice low enough that no one but the one employee had heard him.

A few minutes later the woman returned to the desk. Mister Redman will see you now, Mister Drake. If you will follow me, I will take you back to his office."

Paul followed her to the back of the bank, which led to the private offices of the employees that did not work the teller windows or handle customer needs and complaints. They arrived at the very back where an office stood all by itself at the end of a hall. She knocked on the door and Drake heard a voice tell them to come in.

"Mister Drake, this is Mister Redman." Having introduced them, she left immediately to resume her duties.

"I don't think I know you," Redman said to Drake.

"You don't. I work for a Los Angeles attorney. I am sure you have heard of him... Perry Mason."

"I've heard of him. What does he have to do with me?" Redman asked.

"You are acquainted with Tracy Hanton and Richard Barrett, are you not?" Drake asked.

Redman stared at him. He was not about to offer anything to this man until he had some kind of idea what he was here for. "Who wants to know?"

"Perry Mason," Drake responded.

"Why?"

"He is representing a client that is accused of the murder of Richard Barrett," Paul told him.

One would have thought that he had just seen a ghost. His face paled and his expression was almost that of terror. "Richard has been murdered?"

"That's right, Mister Redman. Tracy Hanton has been arrested for his murder."

"Did she do it?" Redman asked.

"Perry Mason doesn't think so."

The bank president looked like he was about to panic, and Paul had a pretty good idea why. He pulled the envelope out of his pocket and showed it to Redman. "Does this look familiar?"

"Where did you get that?" he shouted.

"How I got it doesn't matter. What is in it does. Suppose you tell me how Barrett was able to steal one-hundred-ten thousand from this bank."

"What do you intend to do with the information?"

"Give it to Mason."

"I don't think I am going to talk to you any further. I would appreciate if you left my office, Mister Drake."

Paul stood up. "Alright, I will go to your board of directors with what I have found." Paul headed towards the door.

Redman shot out of his chair. "No! You can't do that!"

"I can and will until you cooperate."

"Alright, come back here. I will tell you what you want to know."

Paul sat back down. "How did Barrett get the money from the bank?"

He set me up with Tracy. You know, a little sex on the side. My wife and I don't... "

"I get the picture," Paul said, interrupting him. "Go on."

"Well, I was spending a lot of time with her. I would leave the bank at noon and meet her at her apartment. We would have sex and I would return to the bank.

Paul could feel the lump in his throat. He didn't want to hear this, but he had to. He tried to keep a poker face like the one Perry had perfected. He wasn't sure he was doing very well. Even if his face was able to maintain it, he was sure that his eyes betrayed him.

"We spent more and more time together, nearly every day. I started coming to work on Saturday as well so that I could see Tracy. I don't know why, she's a prostitute for cripes sake. I just could not help myself. I wanted to see her. We started talking and she would ask questions about my job. One day I discovered my wallet was missing. I had left her apartment without it. I tried reaching her by phone, but she never returned my calls.

"Then when I was going over some of our accounts, I discovered that there was a very large withdrawal out of the account."

"One-hundred-ten-thousand dollars," Drake said.

"That's right. When I checked to see whose security code had been used, it was mine. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out where it went. I finally reached Tracy and she swore she knew nothing about it. I decided to complain to Richard Barrett, after all, he was the one that introduced her to me. He told me not to worry, he had found my wallet in her apartment between the bed and the night stand. He used the number to get into the account. He told me he had invested the money and that I would get half of everything that it made. I made it clear to him that he had to return the money immediately, but he just laughed at me and said I deserved to lose it, messing with a prostitute. Shortly after that he disappeared.

"When I went over to see Tracy, since she would not return my calls, the landlady told me she wasn't in. I wrote Tracy a letter, the one you have in your hand. I kept checking back, but she had moved out and left New York. I could not find Richard Barrett either. So far I have been able to conceal that the money is missing, but we will have an audit soon and the missing money will be discovered. I have been at wits end trying to find them and get that money back in the account from which it was taken."

"You did not go to the police?" Drake asked.

"Heavens no! How could I? My marriage would be over and I would go to jail. Probably still will if I can't get that money back. Does Tracy know where the money is?"

"I don't thinks so. Barrett did not give his girls much of the money. So as far as you know, Tracy had nothing to do with removing the money from the account."

"I don't think so, but I know they were running this same fraud on others. I have a friend, Jimmy Essex. The same thing happened to him, only Richard set him up with a different prostitute."

"You could be called to testify for the defense," Paul warned him.

"I can't testify about all this. Don't you understand? I have to get that money back! I don't want to go to jail for something I didn't do. The only thing I am guilty of is stupidity."

"No, you are guilty of something else," Paul told him.

"Like what?" Redman asked.

"Adultery," Drake said. He got up and headed for the door. Looking back, Paul asked. "Where can I find this Jimmy Essex?"

"I don't know, he disappeared as well. This all doesn't have to come up. I cooperated, Drake."

"You will never be able to keep this quiet, Mister Redman. Mister Mason will do whatever he has to to protect his client. Besides, as soon as that money is discovered missing, you are going to have to answer for it."

"But I helped you! Can't you talk to Mason. Get him to find out where the money is?"

"I'll talk to him, but I can't guaranty that he can help you. I am betting Richard Barrett either moved the money overseas or spent it." Paul went out the door. He had to call Perry. He needed to get a court order to get a look at Richard Barrett's bank accounts.

As Paul flagged down a taxi cab, he thought about Tracy. He still could not believe what she had been involved in. Even if Perry got her off the murder charge, she would have to come back to New York and face other charges. Regardless of whether she knew about what Barrett had done, she was still an accessory to stealing money out of a bank account, considering that the two of them were working together to defraud unsuspecting men out of their money."

When Paul got back to his room, he poured himself a drink and laid down on the bed. He hurt all over. He hurt for what could have been and for what would undoubtedly be. Could he forgive Tracy? He didn't see how he could build any kind of a future with someone that would lie to him.

He got off the bed. He had already been through all of this in his mind. He had to stop feeling sorry for himself and do his job. This wasn't doing him a bit of good.

Paul reached for the phone and dialed Perry Mason's phone number. He let it ring and waited for his friend to answer.

"Hello, Paul. What do you have for me?" Perry said.

"How did you know it was me?" Drake said.

"I knew you would call to update me. Besides, there is a little thing called caller id. I called you at this number, remember?"

Drake smiled. "I remember. And you're right, I called to update you. Perry you were on the money. Tracy is a prostitute, and that is not the worst." Drake relayed his conversation with Sadie, the landlord and that of Ben Redman's letter and confession."

"I am sorry, Paul," Mason said softly. "I suspected this, but had to have it confirmed. I need to know what I am up against."

"I know, Perry. He did give another name of a guy that Barrett swindled. The guy's name is Jimmy Essex. He doesn't know where he is though."

"Paul, he is here in Colorado. Della and I are looking for him now. Sounds like we have ourselves another suspect. We need to get a look at Barrett's bank records. Make sure you check to see if he had an overseas account as well. And find out about Essex. How much did Barrett swindle out of him" Find out, Paul, and we will have another one with motive and opportunity to kill Barrett.

"Already in the works, pal. I'll take care of it. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Make it late, Paul. I'll be in court tomorrow," Mason told him. "And Paul, I am truly sorry."

"I am too. I just don't know what I am going to do about it."

"Take your time and don't make any quick decisions. Remember, we were more fortunate than Tracy."

"Yeah. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Paul hung up the phone. What was he going to do? He loved Tracy. How could he ever walk away, but how could he live with what she did?


	13. Chapter 13

The Case of the Careless Skier

Chapter 13

Della watched as she sat with Perry, his arm around her. They both stared into the fire. Unfortunately, Della knew that his attention was not on her. He had papers in his other hand and was studying them between glances at the fireplace.

The wind whistled outside. When they had left the courthouse, they had been surprised to walk out into a snow blizzard. Della had been so excited about this skiing trip that she had hardly been able to contain the glee she felt. She had looked forward to the snow, skiing and spending romantic nights with Perry in front of the fire. This was not exactly what she had in mind. There was nothing romantic in Perry's mood. He was, as usual consumed with the current case. He had always been relentless in the pursuit of finding the truth, and this time was no different. Why did every trip they took end up with them being submerged in another murder case?

Della admitted she did like the attention that fame had brought the very successful attorney, however, it would be nice if for once ... just once they could go somewhere in the world where Perry would not be recognized, and dragged into a murder case. After all, even a famous attorney needed a restful vacation once in a while. She could not remember the last time they had gone somewhere and had been left completely alone. His services had become so much in demand that they could not even begin to keep up with the cases, if she did not turn many of them away.

So, here they were in front of a fire drinking champagne that he had sent to their cabin. Dinner had consisted of fried chicken, mash potatoes and a vegetable that Della had to admit she didn't even know what it was. For as good as the meal was they might as well have found the nearest Kentucky Fried Chicken and eaten there. It would have been better than what the dining room had sent to their cabin.

Della had wanted to go out and eat, but as often happened dinner was either picked up or served to them in the office, hotel room or in this case ... in their cabin.

"Perry, do we have any idea who killed Richard Barrett yet?" She dared ask the question, knowing Mason was restless and worried. They had been in this position many times, but he always seemed to be able to pull a rabbit out of his hat, so to speak, and solve the case. She wondered if this time the very talented attorney was going to be stumped. She knew how much that would bother him as he never like seeing the real killer in a case get away with it. They put his clients through hell, being accused of murders they did not commit. Oh, certainly because of it, Perry made a great deal of money defending them, just as he would this time. Nevertheless, Della knew Perry would take the cases at a much reduced rate or even for nothing if a client could not afford his services.

Mason dropped the paper down in front of him. "Della, this one really has me concerned. I have a client that most definitely had the motive, the opportunity, and the evidence is mounted up against her. There are several people that have motive, but if I can't place one of them at the murder scene, I can't possibly provide any reasonable doubt. I am afraid this one is going to trial. If we don't get a break, an innocent woman is going to jail and possibly to her death. This district attorney is hell-bent on beating me. Sometimes, I just wish that before one of these hot-shots condemn an innocent person to death, they would look beyond the obvious." He reached down, picked up his wine and took a sip.

"What are you going to do?"

"Put everyone of them on the stand until I sweat a confession out of one of them. I am afraid this time reasonable doubt is out of the question. We need to find the killer. I am going to have to trip that killer up on the stand."

"But, Perry, you don't even know who the killer is. How will you ever know which one to try to trip up?" Della asked, concerned.

"That's the problem, Della, I don't. So, I will have to do everything I can to show the court what a louse Richard Barrett was and that numerous people had the motive to kill him."

"Motive won't be enough, Perry. You have to show they had opportunity."

"I know that but I might not be able to do it. I may have to depend on the judge to look at the number of suspects and decide that they all had a motive to do it. Hopefully, he will dismiss the charges."

"You don't believe that, do you?" Della asked.

"No, not really, but we just don't have anything else right now," Mason said, a worried look on his face.

"You will come up with something. You always do," Della encouraged him."

He looked down at his paperwork. "What do you say we go find Hamilton and Tragg and see if they have come up with something?"

"Perry, you know they will come here if they do," Della responded, knowing the real reason was he was restless and wanted to get out there and investigate on his own.

"I know that. I just can't sit here doing nothing." He got to his feet, took both of Della's hands in his, and pulled her to a standing position. Putting on their ski jackets, the couple left the cabin.

Tragg kept his distance from Jimmy Essex. Something about the boy simply bothered him. He was too ... nice. Yes, that was it, he was just too nice. He wondered what the kid was hiding. When Arthur Tragg got a feeling about someone, he didn't ignore it, because he was almost always right. Almost always, except when Perry Mason was involved in the murder cases Burger brought to court.

As Essex entered his cabin, Tragg moved silently to one of the windows. He could not believe Mason had turned him into a peeping tom, but here he was sneaking around peeking into Jimmy Essex's window. On top of it, he was freezing to death in this blasted cold. He was certain he was going to catch pneumonia. He was going to send Mason the damn bill for dragging him out in fifty feet of snow. Okay, it was probably four or five feet of snow, but what was the difference it was still wet, cold and past his knees. Maybe he better not give Mason a report tonight. He might end up having to find himself a criminal attorney to defend him for murdering the damn lawyer. And he would not be able to hire Mason!!

Tragg looked through the window. It was difficult to see what Essex was doing. The window was all fogged up from the inside. At least if he could not see in, then neither could Essex see out. The lieutenant searched for a portion of the window where he could get a glimpse of what Jimmy Essex was doing. He finally looked into a spot that wasn't much bigger than his eye.

Jimmy picked up the phone. He only dialed two numbers which Tragg knew that it meant that he was calling another cabin. He was ready to strain to hear the conversation. He realized he didn't have to as Jimmy Essex was talking in a loud, panicked voice.

"Mason has a police lieutenant here snooping around. He also had that secretary of his questioning Susan. What are we going to do? Susan was served with some kind of paper that says she has to testify for Mason. We can't have them digging any further; we just can't. They are getting too close."

There was silence for a while before Essex spoke again. "I don't care what he said we have to do. I am only concerned about my hide and Susan's. Neither of us is going to testify. We are getting out of here in the morning. That is all there is to it."

Again there was silence. Despite looking through a small clear spot on the window, he could see Jimmy Essex clearly. His face was red and he appeared to be in an all-out panic.

"You do what you have to do. I am not answering anymore questions." Essex slammed the phone receiver into the cradle and began pacing the cabin. He rubbed the palms of his hands together over and over before returning the suitcase that was propped open on the bed against the pillows.

Tragg was not about to let this fish swim out of the pond. He reached into his pocket and dialed the Drake Detective Agency. After getting the name of a reliable agency in the area, he called the Filmore Detective Agency. He explained who he was and what he needed them to do. He turned to leave. Tragg moved away from the window to find a place to conceal himself until the private detectives arrived to watch Jimmy Essex and Susan Shultz.

The door to Essex's cabin opened and the young man stepped out into the cold snowy night. The door of the cabin that was next to Jimmy's opened and Susan Schultz joined him.

Tragg had trudged through the more then knee-deep snow to hide behind a tree. His legs were beginning to feel like popsicles. He had to get out of this snow soon unless he wanted to risk frostbite.

"Jimmy, I am scared," Susan said. She had tears streaming down her face. I can't testify in court, I just can't. Mason isn't going to care. He is going to expose everything. I know he is."

Jimmy put an arm around Susan's shoulders. "Stop worrying. I am not going to let anything happen to you. We are getting out of here in the morning. Neither one of us is going to testify for Mason. We are going back to New York. Believe me, he is not going to follow us there. I don't care what happens to Tracy. She will get what she deserves, but I am not going to let Mason harm you."

Tragg could hear every word they were saying. He stayed behind the tree, peeking out at them when he dared. He was careful to make sure that they did not see him.

"Let's go into the dining room and get something to eat. We don't want them to become suspicious. If we appear to be having a good time, they will not suspect that we have airline tickets out of here at noon tomorrow."

"Noon, tomorrow? Can't we leave any earlier than that?" Susan complained. "I have to appear in court tomorrow. If I don't show up, won't the airlines be the first place they will check?"

Keeping his arm around the shivering woman, Jimmy said, "I tried getting an earlier flight, but they were all full, Susan. That is as early a flight as I could book. We will be all right. Believe me, we are going to stay out of sight. If I spot anything at all, I have a back-up plan. I rented a car. We will drive all the way back to New York if we have to, or we will get flights out of a different city, so just stop worrying, okay?"

"Well alright, I will leave it to you." The couple headed to the dining room.

After they were out of site, Tragg heard someone coming towards him. He headed back into the snow when he heard a familiar voice. "Arthur, what are you doing out here?" Hamilton looked down at his snow-covered slacks and shook his head. "Are you trying to catch a cold or worse?"

"Susan Schultz and Jimmy Essex are planing on taking a powder in the morning," Tragg told him.

Burger tipped his head to the one side. "Perry isn't going to like that. What are you doing to stop them?"

"I called Drake's office. They recommended a detective agency. I got men coming to cover them to make sure they don't leave in the morning," Tragg explained.

"Good, now come on. You need to get out of the cold and get that snow off before you catch your death."

Perry and Della came up behind them. Mason said hello to Burger and then turned to Tragg. "Oh sorry, Lieutenant, I thought maybe Hamilton had built a snowman." He grinned at the police lieutenant. Della had to hold back a chuckle.

"Mason, if I ever get out ... "

Hamilton smiled. He figured he better defuse Arthur's temper before this escalated. Perry didn't seem to grasp that Arthur was not happy about the whole arrangement. He interrupted the lieutenant. "Tragg has been watching Jimmy Essex and Susan Schultz." He explained to Perry and Della what Tragg had told him while the Los Angeles police lieutenant began brushing the snow from his trousers.

Before Mason could asked what if anything Tragg was doing about it, a car pulled up. Another parked directly behind it. Two men got out of each vehicle and headed their way. Recognizing Mason, they walked directly over to him. "Mister Mason, my name is Smith and this is Jones, and before you make any jokes about our names, we have heard them all. These two guys are Adams and Peoples. We are from the Filmore Detective Agency. Where are the people you want us to cover?"

Della spotted the corner of Perry's mouth turn up a bit, probably because he knew he should never question Arthur Tragg when it came to doing his job.

Mason introduced Burger and Tragg. "The lieutenant will instruct you as to what he wants you to do."

Tragg took over, giving them a description of Essex and Schultz. He pointed out their rooms and explained why they had been called in.

Jones, who seemed to be in charge, said, "No problem, they don't know it, but they won't be going anywhere in the morning. We will see to that." He turned his attention to Mason and asked, "Do we send the bill to the Los Angeles Police Department?"

"No," Tragg answered for Perry. He looked over at Mason and a smile spread across his face. "Send the bill to Mister Mason, and don't spare any expense. He will pay whatever you charge."

Della almost laughed as she knew in a small way, Arthur was trying to get back at Perry for dragging him here in the cold.

"Okay, then we are going to head to the diner to keep an eye on these people." He turned to Smith and ordered, "Make sure both vehicles are moved where they will not be noticed, but can still see the doors to both these cabins. One man stay in each vehicle, one of you come with me." All three of the private detectives immediately responded to carry out their orders. Within seconds, they were gone.

Mason looked over at the two cabins. The door on one of them was slightly ajar. Perry walked over to it, and then turned to grin at Burger and Tragg. "Will you look at this? The door is open." He pulled out his handkerchief and pushed the door open further.

Tragg and Burger hurried over to him. "You can't go in there, Mason," Tragg insisted, "you don't have a search warrant!"

"Search warrant? I don't need a search warrant. Someone may be hurt in there. Why else would Essex leave without locking his cabin." Perry pushed the door opened even further.

Tragg shook his head. "One of these days you are going to wind up in jail, defending yourself."

Mason look back and grinned. "No, Tragg. You know that a man that defends himself has a fool for a lawyer. Come on, let's go in. Someone may be hurt."

Burger grabbed Perry's arm. "Arthur was looking through the window. No one was in there with him."

Mason again looked at Tragg. "Why Lieutenant, I didn't know you were a peeping tom." The grin returned to his face. "Hamilton, go around the corner and stand there. Prepare a text on your phone. If either Schultz or Essex are headed this way, send that text to me immediately."

Perry handed his phone to Della. "You let us know if Hamilton sends that text."

"Mason, you are not going in there. There is no one in that cabin," Tragg said.

Mason lowered his brow, pursed his lips and then said, "How do you not know there isn't someone in the bathroom. May I remind you, Lieutenant, that we have found murder victims in showers and bathtubs in the past."

"Mason!" Tragg shouted.

Perry grinned. "Where's your adventurous spirit? Come on, Tragg." Perry entered the cabin. Della looked at Tragg, smiled and followed Perry in.

"He drags me to the North Pole and now he is going to get me arrested." Tragg shook his head and entered the cabin. Mason was already looking around the room for something that would give them some insight into the young Mister Essex.

"Don't touch anything!" Tragg exclaimed.

Perry looked back at him and just grinned. "Della check the bathroom for a body."

Della had to keep from all out laughter when she saw the look on Tragg's face. She left the two men and went into the bathroom. She knew Perry wanted her to check it out. He did not expect her to find a body.

Arthur Tragg was as nervous as a cat in a room full of dogs. Instead of helping Mason, he kept glancing between him and the door of the cabin. He was an officer of the law, he could get in big trouble if he was found in this room. The lieutenant was getting a close up look of how Mason operated and it made him nervous as hell. He couldn't believe the man still had a license to practice law. He had to be made of grease, the way he slid in and out of questionable situations.

Perry looked at the suitcase on the bed and went over to it. Using his handkerchief, he began looking through Essex belongings.

"You know, Mason, if you do find anything, you realize that you can't use it in court?" Tragg said with sarcasm.

Perry looked back and grinned. "You never know, Lieutenant." He continued to check through the suitcase when he came upon a ledger of some kind. Pulling it out, careful not to put any prints on it, Perry began flipping through the pages. It looked like it was a ledger of how much he had paid Barrett and what for. Oh, how he would like to get his hands on this ledger. He continued reading to take in as much as he could remember.

In the bathroom, Della looked around. It simply looked like a bathroom. She did not see anything that would help Perry or incriminate Jimmy Essex in anyway. She was about to leave when she noticed there was something under a towel on the counter. Della walked over and picked up the towel. Underneath it was a gun. She reached into her purse and pulled out a glove, something she kept in her purse at all times; she never knew when Perry was going to have her searching somewhere in which she could not leave fingerprints.

Putting on the glove, she picked up the gun and left the bathroom. Perry was reading some kind of ledger. Lieutenant Tragg did not seem to be doing anything except staring between Mason and the door.

"Perry, look what I found in the bathroom," Della said.

Mason and Tragg looked up to see her carrying a gun in her gloved hand. The lawyer, setting the ledger down, walked over to her and took the gun out of her hand. Smelling the barrel of the gun, he said, "It's been fired recently. It is the same kind of gun as the murder weapon."

"Mason, if you are thinking what I think you are thinking, it won't do you any good. They have already proven that Barrett's gun is the murder weapon."

"I know that, Tragg, but it might prove that there was a second shooter." He looked at the serial number. "Della, write this down." Mason read off the serial number of the gun as Della wrote it on a small tablet in her purse.

"You are going to use that as a defense?" Tragg said incredulously.

"No, of course not, but if someone did fire this gun at Richard Barrett, how do we know that the killer did not plant the other gun in Barrett's room and put this one in this room?"

Tragg shook his head. "Your theory might hold water if Hanton's fingerprints were not on the murder weapon."

"He's got a point, Perry," Della said.

"But what if Barrett actually brought this gun with him. Someone could have overheard the argument between Barrett and my client; they could have stolen the murder gun after Tracy had handled it and then planted it back in Barrett's room after the murder was done," Mason surmised.

Tragg rolled his eyes. "That is pretty far fetched, Mason. How do you think you are going to prove it?"

First we are going skiing in the morning. There is a bullet out there and I am betting it is near the scene of the crime."

Tragg laughed aloud. "You have lost your mind! Even if your theory of a second shooter is right, how in the world are you going to find one tiny little bullet in all that snow? You would have to wait until spring, and even then it would be a long-shot."

"Della, do you remember ... " Mason began before Della interrupted him.

"There was a tree right in front of where Barrett went down," she said excitedly.

"That's right. Tragg, I want that tree check for a bullet and then I want to know if it was fired from this gun."

Tragg snorted. "Aren't you forgetting. We can't do anything with this gun. You have obtained it illegally."

"I don't intend to obtain it illegally, Lieutenant," Perry grinned.

Arthur Tragg got an uneasy feeling. "So just exactly how are you going to obtain it?"

"You have until morning to get something on Jimmy Essex so that we can get a search warrant for this room," Perry said.

"Mason, you are crazy! How do you expect me to get anything before morning? Are you forgetting New York is three hours later than we are."

Mason grinned again. "Two, they are two hours different."

"Every one will be in bed in New York," Tragg protested.

"Not everyone. Paul Drake will be up. Coordinate with him. But I need something to get that search warrant."

Tragg looked over at Mason. "The next time I am charged with murder, do me a favor, don't defend me."

Della laughed. "Are you going to be charged with murder again?"

"Yeah, his," Tragg said pointing at Perry. Mason and Street broke out in all-out laughter.

"When you are done being amused, Mason, will you please tell me how you are going to explain that there was only one shot fired on that slope?" Tragg asked.

Mason grinned at Tragg. He reached into the suitcase and pulled out a silencer. "This is how I am going to explain it."

The cellphone in Della's pocket announced a text message. She pulled it out and read the message. "We have to get out of here. Hamilton says that Essex and Schultz are headed back."

Perry rearranged the suitcase so that it would appear that it had not been searched. Della took the gun back into the bathroom and placed it under the towel.

The three of them got out of the room and around the side of the cabin in time so not to be seen by either Essex or Schultz. Once they got to his cabin, Susan Schultz looked down at the door. "See, you were worrying for nothing. The door is locked."

Mason shut his eyes. Damn it! Tragg had been the last one out and had pulled the door shut. He waited to see if Essex would realize that the door had not been closed when he left.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I am just getting paranoid. Well, I will see you in the morning." He pulled out his key card and prepared to slide it into the slot.

"Jimmy, would you like to stay with me tonight?" she asked him.

He smiled down at her. "I would love to, but I don't want you to think ... "

"I don't," she interrupted. "I just want to spend time with you, that is if you want to spend time with me."

He cupped her chin. "You bet I do." Jimmy leaned in and kissed her. He took her key card, opened the door to the cabin, and the couple disappeared inside.

"Well, we dodged a bullet," Della said.

Hamilton, who had been watching from a distance, joined them. "How did it go?"

"Well, I am officially guilty of breaking and entering," Tragg complained.

"Actually, no you aren't," Perry said, the grin reappearing on his face. "We did not break in. So you are only guilty of entering."

Tragg shook his head. "Hamilton, promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Burger asked.

"After you prosecute me, make sure I don't end up in the same cell with Mason."

They snickered quietly so not to be heard. Mason turned to Tragg. "You better tell the boys if those two throw out anything, they are to look through it. I don't want that gun disappearing. Call Paul in New York and get to work on Essex." Mason took Della's elbow.

Hamilton looked at Tragg, confused. "What are you calling Paul for?"

"We, Hamilton, we. We are going to be working most of the night. You got me into this, so if I have to work all night, then so do you."

Hamilton looked at Mason and Street. "What are they going to be doing?"

Wearily, Tragg said, "I really don't want to know."

Author's Notes: I am sorry it has taken so long to publish this chapter. On Aug 10th my elderly mother (92 years old) had taken ill and was hospitalized. Since then, she had only gotten worse. I tried to keep up with the chapters despite spending every available minute with her. She died October 28th and I just did not feel like doing anything. My mother and I were very close. I decided that the best medicine was to get back to writing as it is what she would have wanted me to do. I only regret that she was never able to finish reading the four fanfictions I have going at the moment.

Kathleen

(Kaleen1212)


	14. Chapter 14

The Case of the Careless Skier

Chapter 14

Hamilton Burger and Arthur Tragg watched as Perry Mason and Della Street left them behind. The lieutenant could not believe that he and Hamilton would be staying up half the night working on this case while Mason and Street were headed back to their cabin to do God knows what; he sure did not want to know.

"Well, Lieutenant, what do you suggest we do?" Burger asked.

"The first thing we are going to do is go back to my cabin and get out of this damn cold weather. If I never see snow again for the rest of my life, it will be too soon."

Hamilton could not help but chuckle. Tragg was really bugged about being in Colorado in the winter time. "Okay, so we get out of the cold. What's next?"

"We are going to call Drake in New York, and I hope the hell we wake him up. If we can't sleep, then neither can he. I only wish there was some way to keep Mason up all night."

Burger smiled. "We don't have to keep him up all night, the case will do that for us. He and Della keep some really strange hours when working a murder case."

Lieutenant Tragg shook his head. "Can you believe what he had me doing tonight? We could get arrested for what we were doing."

"Relax, Arthur. If you had been caught, you likely would not have been arrested. The door was open. Mason could have explained it just as he did. He was worried that someone inside was hurt."

"He's lucky it wasn't he!"

Snickering, Hamilton made a suggestion. "Let's do like you said and get out of this cold." He took Tragg by the elbow and led him away from Essex's cabin.

*

He did not care for the fact that Perry Mason was the attorney on this case. The man simply had a reputation for not quitting until he found the real killer. This could present a problem for him. He had followed Hamilton Burger and the police lieutenant back to the cop's cabin. He knew what they were up to thanks to the listening device he had placed in Jimmy Essex's cabin.

How could he stop them from finding out the truth? Although, he knew that Mason had not yet figured out who had killed Richard Barrett, he was coming closer all of the time to the truth. The man was amazing. He seemed to know exactly where to look for everything.

Maybe the answer was to eliminate Jimmy Essex and Susan Schultz. Basically, they were the only ones that really could point the murder towards him. They, of course, could not possibly know that he had killed Richard Barrett. Yet, they knew enough about him to send Mason and his people in his direction.

He had to get into Essex's room and get a hold of that gun. If Mason beat him to it, he could be in real trouble. He was certain there was no way that Jimmy would turn it over to him, instead he would use it as leverage to allow him and Susan to go back to New York City.

The problem with going into his room and taking the gun was he had heard the police lieutenant contacted a detective agency to keep an eye on Essex and Schultz. Going into the room would be a fatal mistake at this time. They would report back to Mason that he had done so. He was afraid he would have to stay away from the room completely. There had to be a way to get that gun out of the room.

He couldn't allow Mason to know that there were two shooters. Thank God Tracy Hanton had handled the gun in Richard Barrett's room. It made it so easy to frame her. Even the great Perry Mason was not going to get her off this murder charge.

Nevertheless, he was going to keep an eye on all the principles involved. He did worry about what that nosy private detective was going to find out in New York. He guessed it really didn't matter because the only individual he really needed to worry about was Mason. His reputation for getting at the truth worried him, he had to admit.

If it weren't for the private detectives that were watching Essex and Schultz, he would just take them out and the problem would be solved. But how was he going to do that with those detectives following them around. Maybe it would benefit him greatly if they just did returned to New York City. Mason could not go after them... or could he?

He stood at Arthur Tragg's door and listened. Unfortunately, neither Burger nor Tragg were anywhere near as loud as Jimmy Essex. He strained to hear anything that was being said. He would catch a word here and there, but that was about all he was getting. He simply had to know what was going on in New York and what Paul Drake had discovered.

It didn't seem like he was going to get any information out of these two birds. Furthermore, he was freezing, standing out here in the snow bank.

If only he could get into Jimmy's room, he could remove any evidence that would point towards him. He knew it was risky, but he had to try. Rubbing his cold hands together, he tried to return the circulation to them. He left Tragg's door and headed back to Essex's room.

*

The telephone rang beside Paul Drake's bed. It sounded several times before the detective was pulled out of his slumber. That could only be one person, Drake thought. No one else called him in the middle of the night. He picked up the phone and said, "For God's sake, Perry, do you ever sleep?"

Tragg chuckled. Apparently, he wasn't the only one Mason kept up half the night. "I have no doubt that Mason is sleeping peacefully with a beautiful woman beside him. It is just us that have to stay up half the night because of him."

Paul recognized the voice of Lieutenant Arthur Tragg immediately. "So what does he want this time?" By now Drake was completely awake. He glanced over at the clock on the stand beside his bed. Shaking his head, he waited for Tragg to reply.

"Well first of all he's got me breaking and entering," Tragg complained.

Paul could not help it, he began laughing.

"Just what is so funny, Drake?" an irritated lieutenant asked.

"Well actually, Lieutenant, I doubt if you were breaking and entering. Perry enters but he doesn't break. I am assuming that wherever you went in, the door was not locked. Therefore he would have been checking to see if anyone inside was hurt."

Despite using a phone that was supposed to be private, Hamilton Burger could hear every word that Paul Drake was saying. A smile broke across his face. Mason was always pushing the line, Paul was just pointing out that he doesn't cross it.

"Yeah, yeah, I have heard it all before," Tragg said, sarcasm dripping in his tone. "Get your tail out of bed, Drake. If we can't sleep, neither can you. Mason needs something on Jimmy Essex in order to get a search warrant for his cabin by morning."

"By morning! You have to be kidding! How am I supposed to get anything on him by morning? Nothing in this city is open!"

"That's not what I heard," Tragg contradicted. "I heard New York is the city that never sleeps. So neither shall you." He went on to explain what they had learned when they entered Essex room.

"Just a minute, Lieutenant, how in the world can Perry claim that was the murder gun if Tracy's prints were found on the one the police confiscated?"

"He can't. But you know Mason, he is going to use his usual methods of muddying the water and confusing the issues. An extra gun and an extra shooter will help him do that. That is the direction he appears to be going in. So get out of bed and find out what Essex has been up to. Call as soon as you have something, and it better be before Mason goes into court tomorrow. We need that search warrant." Lieutenant Tragg slammed the phone back into the receiver. When he turned around to face Hamilton Burger, he had a great big grin on his face.

*

Perry laid wide awake. He had been drifting in and out of sleep most of the night. Della was sound asleep in his arms. He dared not move for fear of waking her. There was no reason for both of them to be awake.

This case was really bugging him. Some things simply did not add up. He was certain that Tracy was not guilty of killing Richard Barrett. Mason had a hunch that second gun was very important, and when he had hunches, he did not ignore them. They were almost always right. Somehow that gun played an important part in this case, but he was damned if he knew what it was. That gun had been fired recently, there was no doubt about it. The question was where and when had it been fired? If there had not been a silencer, there would have been a good chance someone heard it had it been fired at the time of the murder.

If it had been fired at the same time Richard Barrett's gun was, then there could have been more than one person involved. Could he prove it? At this point, he doubted it.

He was pretty sure the murderer was still at the ski lodge. Earlier, he could have sworn someone was watching his and Della's cabin. He did not tell Della. There was no sense in alarming her until he was sure. Della had been in the bathroom when he thought he heard someone near their door. It was confirmed when he saw a shadow on the window shade. Someone was very interested in keeping an eye on him. Perry would like to think that was because he was getting close to solving this case. However, he would not kid himself. He still had no idea who had murdered Richard Barrett. He was such a loathsome individual that it could have been one of many people. He had swindled and cheated so many people, and they could not do anything about it because he always had something on them.

Perry had a feeling that Essex Schultz held the answer to the murder. They may not have committed it, but they certainly knew more than they were telling. Fortunately, Lieutenant Tragg had the good sense to have them followed and watched. Hopefully, something would come of it.

Mason looked down at the beautiful woman lying in his arms. He had hoped that this would be a relaxing four-day vacation where he and Della could spend some quality time with their friends and alone. He immediately felt guilty as he was aware of what Paul was going through in New York. Certainly, he too had been hoping for a relaxing mini-vacation with Tracy.

And what about Hamilton? He had brought his wife here as well. Not to mention Arthur Tragg who hated snow and had been called in to help. All of them had been inconvenienced. Yet, they were all helping with the case.

Mason finally drifted off to sleep, but the case was still on his mind.

*

Paul Drake hailed a taxi. It came to a screeching halt in front of him and he opened the door to get in. Giving the driver the address, Drake sat back and closed his eyes. He should know better than to think he would get any sleep while on a case for Perry Mason.

He chuckled at the thought that Lieutenant Tragg had enjoyed waking him from a sound sleep. He wondered what Perry had the lieutenant doing at that late hour. Hell, it was even later here. At least the streets were not as crowded as they were in the daytime. Drake always thought that the drivers in Los Angeles drove like maniacs, but they were amateurs compared to the drivers in New York City. Whoever invented the car horn must have had New York in mind. The people in the city literally laid on their car horns. He wondered how people could sleep as the noise in this city never seem to quiet down.

After a lengthy ride, the cab driver pulled up in front of the house that Drake had directed him to. Getting out of the taxi, he paid the driver and headed up the sidewalk toward the steps of Ben Redmon's house. He was not looking forward to waking up the bank president. He certainly was not going to be happy.

Paul walked up the steps, to the door and rang the bell. He figured he would have to ring it several times before Redmon answered. After all Drake knew that he did not wake up very fast when he was disturbed in the middle of the night.

He gave Redmon ample time to come to the door before ringing it again. Persistence was something Paul was forced to practice due to his occupation.

Although it was dark, Paul could see that the banker lived in a highly expensive home. It was expansive and fairly new. How many houses had a garage that could contain four automobiles? Drake could imagine what those vehicles were. He suppose one of them was a Rolls-Royce or maybe a Lamborghini. If he didn't love what he did for a living, he would question his choice of occupation as he stood examining Redmon's humble abode.

When no one seem to stir in the house, he rang the doorbell again. Only this time he continued ringing it rather than give Redmon time to answer. He was in no mood to be ignored.

Finally he saw lights come on in the house. Looking through the window, he could see a staircase directly in front. He watched as Ben Redmon, clothed in a baby blue bathrobe and slippers, scurried down the stairs towards the door.

The banker peered out the window to see Drake standing there. An angry look appeared on his face. Without opening the door, he said, "Are you out of your mind? Do you know what time it is?"

Paul didn't care what time it was. Perry needed answers and he was going to get them. Redmon had a lot to lose and Drake knew it. He wasn't above using that knowledge to force him to get the information that he needed. "I am well aware of the time, Mister Redmon. It can't be helped. I need information from you and I need it now."

"Come back at a decent hour."

"Tell that to the woman who is on trial for a murder that she did not commit. Open the door, Redmon."

"I can't talk to you here, don't you understand? My wife is upstairs and she is awake."

"I am not leaving until you open the door and talk to me," Drake responded.

"If you don't leave here at once, I am going to call the police," Redmon threatened.

"You do that, Redmon. Shall we tell them all about the money that is missing at the bank?" Paul was getting impatient. He had already been raked over the coals by the judge he had to wake up to get a subpoena. He was in no mood for Redmon's problems. He had gotten into trouble all by himself.

Ben Redmon stood there for a moment longer before unlatching the door and opening it. "What the hell do you want, Drake?"

"I have a subpoena here for some bank records, and you are going to get them for me. I'm under a time constraint, and the lawyer I work for needs them before he goes to court in the morning." Paul shoved the subpoena at the banker.

Redmon took the subpoena and read it. He had seen subpoenas before and knew it was a court order. He had no choice but to help Drake. "Look, mister, you know how sensitive this is. If my wife finds out...?

"I am sorry, Redmon, but that is not my problem. I need these records and I need them right now." Paul's voice was becoming increasingly impatient.

"Give me a chance to get dressed and we'll go down to the bank."

"Sorry, Redmon, I don't have that kind of time. I have already checked and have found out that you can access the bank records right here from your house."

"I can't do this here. My wife is going to become curious and come downstairs. I can't have her knowing what is going on. I will not risk my marriage. So, you are going to have to wait till I get dressed and we will go down to the bank."

"I think you better read that subpoena, Redmond. It says that you are to access the records right from here. Now, I don't have any more time to argue over this. If you do not comply with that subpoena, I am going to call the judge who signed it. He was not real happy about being awakened in the middle of the night, and I am betting he will be even more unhappy to find out that the recipient of that subpoena will not cooperate."

Ben Redmon was trapped and he knew it. Why, oh why did he ever have anything to do with Richard Barrett? It had gotten him into more trouble than he could handle. Chances were he was going to be fired, and could not be bonded to ever work in the banking industry again. Even that was the least of his worries. If he could not figure out what happened to the missing money, he could very well be facing a prison term.

"All right," he finally conceded. "Come in, and be quiet about it."

The detective stepped forward so that Redmond could shut the door. He led him into a very large study. It looked more like the office of a very successful businessman than a home office study. The walls were a gorgeous redwood. Paul surmised that it was either cherry or mahogany. Just like in the movies, there were bookshelves all around three sides of the room with ladders that one had to climb to reach the top shelves. They went all the way up to the second floor of the house. The desk as well was of the same type of red wood as the walls.

On the desk were two computers. Paul guessed one was personal, the other to log into the banks accounts. Ben Redmon walked around the desk and sat down in a very luxurious executive chair. Paul could only imagine what the rest of the house looked like after having seen this room. Redmon had only turned on one very dim light in the hallway. Paul had not been able to see much of the house.

The bank president turned on the computer and waited for it to boot up. Once it had done so, he immediately began typing on the keyboard. Within only a couple of minutes, he pulled up the bank accounts of both Jimmy Essex and Susan Schultz. He then pulled up an account under the name if Jordan Roman. He hit another button on the keyboard and the printer came to life. It began spitting out one paper after another. Within five minutes there was a stack of paper in the tray.

Redmon pulled the paper out of the tree and tossed it on the desk. "Here is what you wanted. Now I would appreciate it if you would get out of my home."

"Not so fast, Redmon" Paul said. "I have some questions for you. First of all I would like to look this over." He began going through all of the paperwork the computer had provided.

"Look, I have given you what you requested. You have to get out of here before my wife comes downstairs. She cannot know about any of this."

"Just relax Redmon. You are driving up your blood pressure."

"You just don't understand, Drake. My wife can't find out," he said, panicked.

"Can't find out what?" Mrs. Redmon said as she entered the study.

Ben Redmon looked at Drake with contempt. "Now see what you have done!"

"I asked you a question, Ben. I can't find out what?" Jill Redmon demanded.

"Jill, please go upstairs, I will explain as soon as I finish my business with Mister Drake," he pleaded.

"Who is this man and what is he doing here at this hour?" she demanded.

"My name is Paul Drake. I am a private detective. Your husband is helping me with a problem, Mrs. Redmon. We will be finished shortly. Please excuse us for a few minutes," Paul said.

"Helping you with what? What is so important that you have to call on my husband at this hour?" She was not giving up without getting some answers.

"Jill, please! Go upstairs now! I will explain in a few minutes." This time Ben's tone was no longer pleading; he was ordering his wife out of the study. She stood there for a moment looking between Drake and Ben, then finally turned and left the room.

Ben hurried over to the door and closed it. "Thanks a lot, Drake! I am holding you responsible if this has an adverse effect on my marriage."

"You have no one to blame but yourself," Paul replied. "You are the one that got messed up with Richard Barrett. Now, I need some answers."

"Ask your questions and then get out of here," Redmon ordered.

As Paul looked down the bank records of Essex and Schultz, he saw several figures that were familiar. They coincided with amounts that had been deposited in Richard Barrett's account. They had been going into Barrett's account on a regular basis. Each withdrawal from Essex and Schultz's account was for five-thousand dollars. Every withdrawal coincided with a deposit into Richard Barrett's account on the same day or a day or so later. The money was then transferred to a Swiss bank account the same day as the deposit. Richard's account showed a zero balance. Apparently, his partner was not the only one he had been holding out on. Paul had to get the information on the Swiss bank account.

He was betting that there were thousands upon thousands of dollars in that account. It obviously did not make any difference to Barrett that he already had a ton of money, he kept squeezing Tracy, Susan and Jimmy for every cent he could get out of them. Paul wasn't sure if this would get Perry his search warrant or not. It might help prove reasonable doubt as at least Susan and Jimmy had motive and opportunity to murder Richard Barrett.

"You said Jimmy was a friend of yours, is that correct?" Drake asked Redmon.

"Yes, I have known Jimmy a long time. He opened an account at my bank many years ago. I saw him so often in the bank that mini conversations turned into a friendship. We occasionally get together."

Drake put the bank account records in front of Redmon. "Do you have any idea where he got the money for these deposits?"

Redmon sighed. There was no sense in lying to this man. He obviously would find out the truth anyway. "He started out by borrowing the money from me. After about twenty thousand dollars, I ran out of money to give him. After that, I can't tell you where he got the money."

"And where did you get the money?" Drake inquired.

Looking down and away from Paul Drake, Ben answered, "I took the money from my wife's account."

"Does she know that?"

"Of course not. Since I work at the bank, I was able to alter the records for one day so that her bank statement showed the money in the account. I then switched it back."

Drake frowned. "Just how long do you think you could keep that from her?"

"I was hoping to make it right as soon as I got the money back from Richard."

"So you had plenty of reason to hate and possibly murder Richard Barrett?"

Redmon became extremely agitated. "Sorry, Drake, you can't hang that one on me. I could not have a better alibi. I was here in New York City when the murder took place. All you have to do is check the employee records at the bank, and they will prove I was there working."

"It would only prove that you were here in New York City. You could easily have hired somebody to kill Barrett," Paul pointed out.

"Go ahead and try to prove that. I hated the man, but I didn't kill him. I couldn't have, I was two-thousand miles away from him. As far as hiring someone, I wouldn't have a clue who to go to to do that. You're going to have to find yourself another patsy."

Paul reached into his pocket and pulled out a subpoena. "You may be needed in court to testify for the defense. If it becomes necessary, we will take care of your airfare." Drake picked up his bank records and headed out of the study.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Drake. I have to tell my wife what has been going on. We've been having a lot of problems and I doubt that she will stand by me. If you had only waited until I could get this entire matter straightened out, she would never have known. Now, I may lose the only woman I ever loved."

"Maybe you should have considered that before you got involved with Tracy Hanton." Paul did not want to hear anymore. It was hard enough as it was to know that this man had continually slept with Tracy. Without saying another word, he went out the door and left Redmon's home.

*

The sound of a snow plow outside brought Mason out of a sound sleep. Normally, Della always woke up ahead of him. He wasn't surprised it was the other way around since he had not slept much at all. He eased his shoulder out from underneath Della and placed a pillow under her head. She stirred slightly, and then her eyes opened.

Smiling at Perry, she greeted him. "Good morning, counselor. I can't believe how well I slept. I did not wake up one single time. How about you?"

"I slept just fine," he answered as he bent down to kiss her.

Della reached behind his neck to pull him closer. She deepened the kiss hoping to arouse the lawyer. After a long kiss, Perry pulled away gently.

"We have lots of time, Perry. Why don't you get back in bed?" she said in a low sultry voice.

He bent down and kissed her again. "I only wish I could. I have to know what Hamilton and Tragg were able to find out last night. Then I am going skiing," he said with a big grin.

"Give me fifteen minutes and I will join you," Della said as she stretched.

"I think it would be better if you stayed here. Go over the court proceedings for today. I'll be back as soon as I can." He bent down and kissed her again.

Perry went directly to the telephone. He dialed Hamilton's room and waited for an answer.

"Morning, Perry," Hamilton said in his sleepy voice.

Mason could tell that he had been sleeping. "Please tell me that Tragg was able to come up with something last night."

"You mean this morning. Actually, there wasn't much we could do. We went over the case and checked out a couple of things, but nothing that will help get a search warrant. It all depends on Drake," Hamilton said.

"We haven't heard from him yet?"

"No, not yet." There was a knock at Hamilton's cabin door. "Just a minute, that could be Arthur now." Hamilton set down the phone and walked over to the door. He unlocked and opened it to find Lieutenant Tragg standing there.

When the lieutenant notice the phone off the hook, he said, "I have no doubt that that is a well-rested lawyer on the phone."

"It's Perry. He wants to talk to you."

"I bet he does," Tragg said sarcastically. He walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver. "I want you to know, Mason, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"If it's any consolation, Lieutenant, neither did I," Mason responded.

Tragg grinned. "Actually, that does make me feel better."

"Did you hear from Paul?" Mason asked anxiously.

"I did, Perry, but it's a no-go. He did find out some interesting information. It seems that both Essex Schultz were being blackmailed by Barrett." Tragg went on to tell him about the bank accounts and the president of the Chase Bank in New York.

"While it won't break the case wide open, it does present some reasonable doubt. Both of them had a definite motive to kill Richard Barrett, and both of them were here when he was murdered."

"Unfortunately, it was your client's fingerprints that were on the murder weapon," the lieutenant reminded him.

"Well then, a lot is going to rely on finding that bullet from the second gun. It will prove that there were two shooters and that will provide more reasonable doubt."

"Mason, I do believe you have lost your mind. You are not going to find that bullet and you cannot explain how Hanton's fingerprints got on the murder weapon. Face it, you are about to lose your first case."

"It isn't over until it's over," Mason said.

"So now you're relying on famous quotes from a baseball manager. You really are desperate on this one, aren't you?"

"Not desperate, at least not yet. Want to go skiing?"

"Now I know you're crazy. There is no way I am going out on the slopes with you. People have a tendency to shoot guns in your direction. Besides I can't see wasting the time looking for a bullet you're never going to find. I'm going to keep an eye on Essex Schultz to make sure they don't take off."

"You still have men watching them, don't you?" Perry asked.

"Of course, I do. I would just feel better keeping an eye on the situation myself. There isn't a whole lot more we can do at this point. Unless you get a break, Perry, you're going to lose this one. Burger will have a fit. He wants to be the first one to kick your tail in the courtroom."

"Tell Hamilton to suit up, we are going skiing." Mason hung up the phone.

*

Hamilton Burger met Perry Mason at the ski lift. He could not believe that Perry actually thought he could find a bullet in this blinding snow. It was still coming down and the snow was mounting up. Chances are if a bullet had been shot out of that gun at the same time the murder weapon was fired, it likely landed somewhere in the snow. Finding it without any snow would be difficult enough let alone with at least four feet of snow on the ground.

Mason greeted him and the two men got on the ski lift. They rode it up in complete silence. Perry knew that this was a total long shot. He probably was wasting their time which could be spent on something more worthwhile, although at this point, he didn't know what that could be.

When they arrived at the top of the slope, they stood there for a moment. That old competitive spirit kicked in. "Tell you what, Perry. Whoever reaches that tree last has to look for the bullet."

Mason smiled. "I got a better idea. If we find the bullet, and we will, you get to carry my skis back to the lodge. Then you are buying breakfast."

"If we find the bullet, and that's a big if. If we don't find the bullet, then you get to carry the skis and buy breakfast."

"Well at least I'll get off this one pretty cheap, because I won't feel much like eating."

Before Hamilton could say anything, Mason took off down the slope. Hamilton quickly followed him. He tried keeping up with Perry, but unfortunately, the lawyer was a much better skier than he was. He arrived there several seconds after Perry. He was already at the tree and examining it.

Burger joined him as the two men began searching every piece of bark on the tree. After about fifteen minutes, they were both ready to give up when Hamilton looked up.

"Oh oh, take a look," Burger said.

Mason followed Burger's line of vision. There appeared to be a hole in the bark. It was too high on the tree for either men to reach. Mason, being the taller of the two men, stretched as far as he could but still could not reach the hole.

"You didn't by any chance bring a jack knife with you?" Burger asked.

The lawyer reached into his ski suit and pulled out a jackknife. Grinning, he showed it to Burger.

"Now we just have the problem of how we are going to reach it."

Mason looked up one more time and then said, "I believe if I got on your shoulders, I could remove the bullet with the knife."

"If that is actually a bullet hole," Burger pointed out.

"All right, if it is a bullet hole. Hamilton, if you will lean up against the tree I will climb up onto your shoulders."

"Not a chance, counselor. You weigh considerably more than I do. You lean on the tree and I will climb up on your shoulders," he said grinning.

Mason handed over the jackknife with a smile. "I should have brought Della along. She is considerably lighter than you are."

As Burger removed his skis, Perry leaned up against the tree. Hamilton climbed up on his shoulders. He wavered a bit until he got his balance.

"Can you reach the hole?" Mason called out.

"Yes, no problem there. There is definitely a hole in this tree, and it is just about the size of a bullet."

"Is it a bullet?"

"Hang on, I'm checking."

Mason waited while Hamilton used the knife to carve into the tree. After a couple of minutes, he heard Burger exclaim excitedly, "Well, I'll be damned."

"Is it a bullet?" Mason demanded anxiously.

Burger pulled the bullet out of the tree with the tip of the knife and jump down off Mason's shoulders. He held the bullet in front of the lawyer where he could see it. "You are about the only attorney I know that can find a needle in a haystack," Burger said.

Mason grinned as he took the bullet out of Burger's hand. "Do you know what this means, Hamilton?"

"I think you will get your search warrant."

A second later both men dove into the snow bank as shots were fired.


	15. Chapter 14 (12-14 16:24:27)

The Case of the Careless Skier

Chapter 15

Hamilton and Perry stayed still for a few minutes. No further shots were fired. Two young skiers came skiing their way. They slowed and stopped where the two men were still lying in the snow-bank.

"Are you two alright?" one of the men asked them.

"We're fine," Mason answered.

"Did you see who fired at us?" Hamilton asked him.

"Yeah, but he went skiing past us and turned the other way."

"Did you see his face?" Perry inquired.

"No, he was wearing a ski mask. I think you are safe now. He drew too much attention from others that were skiing."

"Anyone follow him?" Hamilton asked.

"Would you?" the man asked sarcastically.

"Okay, well, thanks," Perry said, knowing they would get no further information about their assailant. The two men nodded and continued skiing downhill.

"Let's get out of here. I have to be in court shortly," Perry said. "You take the bullet. Find Tragg and get a search warrant for Jimmy Essex's room.

*

While Perry and Della went into court, Burger Tragg went to get the search warrant for Jimmy Essex's room. After they presented the reasons for the search warrant, Judge Mortimer questioned them for over an hour before he was satisfied that the warrant should be issued. He did require that a member of the local sheriff's department be present for the search. Neither Hamilton or Tragg had a problem with that as long as the Lieutenant could be included in the search. The judge okayed it.

"Hamilton, you may as well go to court and help Perry. I will go to Jimmy Essex's room with the sheriff."

Burger agreed and left the lieutenant to handle the search. Tragg called Tristan Owens who agreed to meet him at the ski lodge. When they arrived, the private investigators who recognized the sheriff and the lieutenant met them as soon as they got out of the vehicle.

"Hi Sheriff, Lieutenant," he said nodding to each of them. "They are getting ready to go to the airport," he reported.

"They are not going anywhere," the sheriff snarled. "I could use your help, if you fellas don't mind."

"Don't mind at all," the man in charge said.

"Okay, then, pick up Susan Schultz and serve her with this subpoena," Tristan Owens said as he handed it to him. "Make sure she doesn't leave town. Mason has called her as a witness, not that it will do him any good."

"Take it from a guy who knows, Sheriff," Tragg said. "Mason is rarely wrong. He is a hell of an attorney, but if you tell him I said that, I will deny it. He has a way of pulling a rabbit out of his hat at the last minute. Believe me, he has solved a lot of cases on his own."

"Then maybe he should be a police detective instead of a lawyer," Owens snarled.

Tragg laughed. "Perry says they don't make as much money as he does."

"Ain't that the truth," Owens snorted.

Lieutenant Tragg went over to Jimmy Essex's cabin and knocked on the door. When he had waited long enough, he knocked again.

"We have plenty of time, Susan. Hang on a minute," Essex called from inside.

Owens looked at Tragg and smiled, but said nothing. He did not want Essex to know who was on the other side of his door. They waited a bit longer before it opened.

"For cripes sake, we will be on the plane in... " he said as he opened the door." Surprised to see the sheriff standing there, he began to panic. "What are you doing here?"

Sheriff Owens said, "What's the matter, Jimmy, you weren't expecting us?" He pointed at Arthur Tragg. "This is Lieutenant Tragg from Los Angeles. He is working with Perry Mason."

"What has this to do with me? You have no right to barge in here like this! Now if you will excuse me, I have a plane to catch."

Before he could get out the door, Lieutenant Tragg had stepped in front of him. Owens grabbed him by the arm. "I am afraid you are not going anywhere." He turned to his police officers and said, "Search the room, boys." The two detectives came inside.

"Hey, you can't just come in here and search this room! I know my rights!" he shouted. "Where's your search warrant?"

Tragg pulled that very document out of his suit coat pocket and placed it into Essex's palm. "Do you mean like this," Tragg said sarcastically.

Jimmy read through the search warrant. He knew he was helpless to stop them. These cops were going to search his cabin, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Why didn't he get that gun out of here? They would find it now. It had been imperative that Tracy Hanton be convicted of Richard Barrett's murder. Mason would turn this into a three-ring circus as soon as he found out who owned that gun. How was he ever going to explain how it got into his possession?

The detectives began going through the room thoroughly. Lieutenant Tragg walked directly over to the suitcase that was sitting on the bed and began pulling everything out of it. Underneath the clothes, was the gun Della had found earlier. "Well, take a look at this, Sheriff." Owens stopped what he was doing and joined Tragg at the bedside.

"I suppose you have a permit for this?" Tragg asked, knowing fully well he probably didn't.

When Essex didn't say anything, Owens raised his voice, "Well, do you?"

"No, I don't. It isn't mine. I found it," Jimmy lied.

"Found it? You just found it where?" Tragg asked.

"In the snow-bank outside," he said compounding the lie he had just told. Unfortunately, he could tell that neither of them believed him.

"Where in the snow-bank?" Owens demanded.

"I don't know. I just found it."

"I wonder, will this weapon be the one that shot a bullet into the tree near where Richard Barrett was killed?" Tragg asked, looking Essex directly in the eye.

"I am not saying anything more until I can consult an attorney," Jimmy said.

"You'll get your attorney," Owens said, disgusted.

Tragg picked up the journal ledger that Perry had been interested in. He started thumbing through it when Sheriff Owen took it out of his hand.

"I'll take that," Lieutenant."

"Mason is going to want to see that journal, Sheriff," Tragg snarled.

"He'll see it if I choose to have him see it."

"I think the judge will have something to say about that. I will be telling him it exists and that it looks like Jimmy here has been paid a lot of money."

"I don't see what that has to do with Mason. It will be up to the district attorney whether Mason sees this or not."

Tragg just shook his head. He was normally the officer-in-charge of obtaining the evidence against someone that Hamilton Burger was prosecuting. However, if Perry Mason came up with evidence that indicated someone else might have committed the murder, not only would he listen to him, but Hamilton Burger did as well.

"Perry Mason is in court at the moment, but I will get word to Hamilton Burger who will be filing to get this information. You have no right to withhold it. It is not your place. You know fully well that the district attorney must have full disclosure to the defense attorney." Tragg continued to lecture the sheriff.

"Like I said, Lieutenant, that will be up to the district attorney."

"I suggest you let him know I know what was here. If anything comes up missing, I will testify on the stand for Perry Mason," Lieutenant Tragg warned him.

"Don't bother to threaten me. I have been in this business a long time and I am not easily intimidated by big city detectives or famous lawyers," Owens snarled. "My job is to collect the evidence for the district attorney, just the same as you do in Los Angeles. My job is not to cooperate with the defense."

"Your job is to uphold the law. Nothing more, nothing less," the veteran detective reminded him.

After several more minutes of searching, nothing else was to be located or found. A deputy walked over to the sheriff and said, "There is nothing else out of the ordinary."

"All right then, let's go." Sheriff Owens turn to Lieutenant Tragg. "I don't mean to give you a rough time, Lieutenant. I am just trying to do my job. I will inform our district attorney that Mason is waiting on this information. I can promise you nothing else. He is going to want to look it over before giving it to you. If he deems that it is crucial to this case, he will contact Mason."

"Sheriff, where I come from if Mason had uncovered something that might shed some light, any kind of light on a case, I would have helped him. It's called justice. I suggest you look up the word." Lieutenant Arthur Tragg turned and left the cabin.

*

Perry sat down at the defense table beside Tracy Hanton. Della took her place on the other side of the client. Tracy looked over at her attorney, her nervousness on display. Perry noticed immediately. Placing his hand over hers, he said in a very calming voice, "Relax, Tracy. You need to project an innocent demeanor."

"I am trying. I'm scared. All of the things that they have said about me, they make me look guilty," she said.

"With the witnesses they have coming up, it is only going to get worse. You have to trust me. I believe we have had a bit of a break. Lieutenant Tragg is checking on it now. You just look innocent and let me worry about the case." He smiled at her in an effort to calm her nerves.

Della could see Perry needed a little bit of help. She reached over and touched Tracy's left hand. "Mister Mason knows what he's doing. He's right, you have to trust him. He's on your side."

She looked at Della and smiled back. With a nod of her head, she returned her attention to the courtroom.

The bailiff walked in and called out, "All rise." As was tradition, everyone in the courtroom stood up as Judge, Adam Sampson entered the room. After taking his place on the bench, he turned and looked at the prosecutor.

Mister Anderson are you ready to continue?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Then call your next witness."

"The people call Josh Aldridge to the stand."

Aldridge came forward, passed through the gate and stood to take the oath. He raised his right hand and was sworn in. Taking his place on the stand, he waited for the prosecuting attorney to begin his examination.

"Will you state your name and occupation for the record," Anderson told him.

Aldridge adjusted his position on the witness stand. "My name is Josh Aldridge and I am the manager of a ski lodge."

"Would that be the ski lodge that Richard Barrett was found dead in one of the cabins?"

"That is correct," he answered.

"Have you at any time had the opportunity to hear any discussions between the deceased and the defendant?" Anderson asked him.

"I have."

"Please tell the court what you witnessed."

He adjusted once again, this time showing a bit of nervousness. "Well, I was outside the cabin that the defendant was staying in with Paul Drake."

"Was Mister Drake there?"

"I do not believe so. Although I did not go inside, I did not hear his voice. With the argument that was going on between Tracy Hanton and Richard Barrett, I have no doubt that Drake would have intervened."

"The witness has no idea what Paul Drake would have done," Perry Mason said without rising from his chair. "That is pure speculation on the part of the witness."

"If that is an objection, Mister Mason, it is sustained," Judge Samson ruled.

"Let me rephrase the question." Prosecutor Brian Anderson turned his attention back to the witness and asked, "To your knowledge, was Paul Drake in that cabin?"

"Objection! Since Mister Aldridge was outside, he would have no way of knowing if Mister Drake was in the cabin," Mason once again called out.

"Sustained."

"All right then, Mister Aldridge, did you at any time hear Mister Drake's voice inside the cabin?" Anderson looked back at Mason to see if he was satisfied with the phrasing of the question. Mason said nothing.

"No sir. At no time did I hear Paul Drake's voice."

"What did you hear?"

"I heard Richard Barrett and the defendant arguing."

"What were they arguing about?"

"They were arguing about money. The defendant said she had ten-thousand dollars wired to the Wells Fargo bank here. He wanted more even though she insisted that was all she had. Then he told her that she was going back to New York to her old job."

"What did she say to that?" Anderson asked.

"She just said never."

Tracy Hanton leaned toward her lawyer. She whispered to him, "Why aren't you objecting to this?"

"There is nothing being said that I can object to," Mason told her. "We knew all of this would come out."

Aldridge continue to answer. "He told her he had pictures that he would turn over to the New York police and to Paul Drake. She then said that she would kill him with his own gun first." Low murmurs broke out across the entire courtroom.

"What if anything else did you hear?"

"There was some kind of struggle going on in the room."

"As if they were fighting over a gun?"

"Objection! There is no possible way the witness could know that unless he has x-ray vision like Superman." Mason was on his feet. There were a few chuckles in the room over the Superman remark.

"Sustained!"

"What happened next?"

"He said he was going to take her to the bank, that he did not trust her to bring the money back. I left the cabin immediately so they would not discover that I was there."

Anderson turned and smiled at Mason. "I have no more questions. Your witness, Counselor."

Mason stood up and approached the witness stand. "Mr. Aldridge do you always ease drop outside of the cabins?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I had received a complaint that there was an argument going on in this room, so I went to tell them to quiet down."

"Why didn't you just pick up the phone and tell them to quiet down?"

The ski lodge manager shifted in his chair again. "I don't usually get complaints here. I simply thought that it would be better that I went over and spoke to them. When I looked at the registration in the computer, I thought that it was Tracy Hanton and Paul Drake that were arguing."

"Did you at any time knock on the door?"

"Stumbling over his words, he said, "well ... well I guess ..."

"Did you or did you not knock on the door?" Mason demanded.

"Well ... no, I did not."

"Why not?"

"I guess when I arrived, they were arguing and I just listened."

"You never told them to quiet down and you made no attempt to talk to them about the ruckus they were making, did you? In other words you were eavesdropping."

"No! I was not!" Aldridge shouted.

"No? What exactly would you call it?"

Prosecutor Anderson stood up and called out, "Objection, counsel is badgering the witness!"

"I simply want to know why this witness stood outside the door and listened to the conversation instead of informing the occupants to keep it down," Mason said.

Without hesitation, Judge Samson turn to Perry Mason and said, "Mister Mason, I think you have made your point."

"All right then," Mason said. He turned back to his witness and inquired, "How well do you know Richard Barrett or Tracy Hanton?"

"I didn't know them at all."

"You said when you arrived at the door, you heard the defendant arguing with Richard Barrett, is that right?"

"Yes."

"But you went to the cabin believing that it was Mister Drake and Miss Hanton that were arguing?" Mason said, acting as if he was confused.

"Well, yeah, I guess I did," he stammered.

"But then you decided that the voice was Richard Barrett's?"

"That's right."

"Perhaps you recognize his voice from somewhere else."

"No, I did not know either of them," Aldridge answered.

"No?"

"That's what I said, isn't it," he snapped.

"Then how did you know it was not Mister Drake arguing with Miss Hanton?" Mason demanded.

"I just knew it was Richard Barrett, that's all," he snapped back at the lawyer.

"You just knew? But you just said you did not know the defendant or the deceased?"

"That's right. I didn't!" he growled.

"Then how could you possibly know it was Richard Barrett?"

"What difference does it make? It was Tracy Hanton and Richard Barrett that came out of the room," he shouted.

"But you said you knew it was Richard Barrett when you approached the room and heard his voice, did you not?"

"Oh, Your Honor. Mister Mason has already gone over this and it had no bearing on the case at all!"

Judge Samson turned to the famous defense attorney and said, "Mister Mason, do you have any proof that Mister Aldridge knew Richard Barrett?"

Mason smiled. "No, Your Honor, I don't. However, he did say he knew it was Richard Barrett, and I have the right to know how he knew that."

"I believe he already said he didn't know the deceased," the judge reminded Mason.

"Then I want to know how he knew it was Richard Barrett," Perry insisted.

"I am going to overrule the objection, but I caution the defense attorney not to make any accusations he can't prove."

"Of course not," Mason said before returning to Josh Aldridge. "How did you know it was Richard Barrett's voice?"

"I … well, I guess, I …" he stammered.

"How did you know it was Richard Barrett's voice?" Mason demanded again.

"When I hear someone's voice, I usually remember it."

"You remember every voice you ever hear?" Mason asked feigning disbelief.

"Well, not every one, but I remember a lot of them," Aldridge said.

"What makes Richard Barrett's voice so distinctive that you remembered it?"

"I don't know, I just did," he snapped back at the attorney.

"Perhaps you ran into him before?"

"I told you I didn't know him. I never saw him before!"

"So you would have this court believe that you heard his voice once when he checked in and that allowed you to identify his voice with all certainty."

"That's what I said, Mason."

"You never saw the man before he checked into the ski lodge?" Mason asked.

Aldridge looked at Mason and said, "No. I didn't know him and I never saw him before."

Anderson stood up and objected, "Just how many times is Mister Mason going to ask if he knew the deceased or the defendant?"

"That is the last time," the judge said sternly.

Mason stared at Aldridge until he removed his eyes from the lawyer. Something told him that he was not telling him the truth. He would have Lieutenant Tragg look into him further.

"No more questions." Mason went back to the defense table and sat down.

"The prosecution calls Terry Fulmer to the stand."

Terry Fulmer testified that he overheard the argument between Tracy and Richard and that she threatened him. His wife, Denise testified the same. Mason did not spend much time on either of them. His mind was now on another aspect of the case.

"It is approaching the hour of adjournment. We will reconvene at ten o'clock tomorrow morning," Judge Samson said. He banged his gavel on the bench and left the courtroom.

Della looked over at Brian Anderson; the district attorney had a very smug look on his face. She could tell that he felt he had bested Perry in the questioning. He did not know the attorney very well. He would dig until he found the truth. It was out there, he would find it.

The one thing Della did not understand was why Perry pushed Aldridge so hard on recognizing Barrett's voice since he could identify him and Tracy when they came out of the cabin. She made a mental note to ask him about it.

Mason turned to Tracy and patted her arm. "Try not to worry. We have some things going for us."

She smiled at him and left with the bailiff.

"Let's go, Della. I want to talk to Tragg." He took her by the elbow and led her out of the courtroom.

"Where was Hamilton today?" Della asked him. "He never showed up in court."

"I was wondering that myself," Perry said.

*

Tragg was in his cabin going over the report the sheriff had given him. Mason had been correct. The bullet that had fired the shot into the tree was the same gun they had found in Jimmy Essex's room. The young man would certainly be called to the stand by Mason now. Tragg just didn't understand how Perry was going to use it to his advantage since the murder weapon was the one that had been found in Barrett's room.

There was no way the second gun had been the murder weapon. It was interesting that more than one individual had been shooting at Richard Barrett that morning. He just did not see how it mattered.

There was a knock on the door. Tragg stood up from the table he had been sitting at and walked over to answer it. Turning the knob, he opened it as Perry Mason and Della Street walked in.

"I hope you have some news for me, Lieutenant," Mason said.

"Sheriff Owens is a jerk," Lieutenant Tragg responded with sarcasm.

"That's not news, Lieutenant. What else do you have?"

"Well, Perry. You were right. The bullet that was in the tree was fired from the gun that was found in Jimmy Essex's room, but I just don't see how it's going to help you."

Mason smiled. It will help a lot, if what I believe is correct."

"What do you mean, Perry?" Della asked.

"I'll answer that as soon as the lieutenant answers a question for me."

"What question?" Tragg wondered.

"Whose fingerprints were on that gun?"

"Your clients for one. Jimmy Essex fingerprints were also on the gun."

"What about the barrel of the gun?" Mason inquired.

Tragg walked back over to the table. He ruffled through the report and then turned to Mason. "It doesn't state that any fingerprints were found on the barrel of the gun."

"I am betting that there were prints on the barrel, and I would also bet dinner that I know whose prints they are."

"So, I take it you want me to find out?" Tragg said.

"I do," Mason replied.

"Whose prints are you expecting to find on the barrel of the gun?" Della asked.

"Richard Barrett's," Perry answered.

"You think the guns were switched?" Tragg said, confused. "That doesn't make sense since the gun that fired the fatal shot was the one found in Barrett's room. The killer could not have switched them."

"The killer already switched them, Lieutenant," Perry said.

Tragg's face lit up. "You mean, he switched them before Tracy Hanton had handled the murder weapon. The gun that she handled was the one that was found in Jimmy Essex room. You figure that is the one Barrett either grabbed or picked up by the barrel."

Mason nodded. "That's right, Lieutenant."

Della was still confused. "But that doesn't explain how Tracy's prints got on the murder weapon."

"No, it doesn't, Della. Tracy was a prostitute. Don't you suppose that Barrett had given her a gun to protect herself? After all, they were swindling these men out of their money."

"So you are saying that the gun that killed Barrett was one that Tracy used while in New York?" Della asked.

"That's what I am saying," Mason said.

"Then Jimmy Essex would have had to bring it with him. But how would he have gotten possession of it?" Tragg questioned. "And how did he get it on the plane?"

"How would he get it on a plane?" Mason said with a grin.

"A private jet," Della said.

"Lieutenant, find out how Essex got here to Colorado."

Tragg nodded. "Will do."

There was a knock on the door. Rather than walking over to answer it, Tragg called out, "It's open, Hamilton."

Burger opened the door and walked in. He was supporting a big grin. "Perry, I think I know what happened with the two guns."

"They got switched and Tracy actually threatened Barrett with the gun that was found in Essex's room," Mason said.

The grin on Hamilton's face deflated. "Yeah, that is what I was about to tell you."

"Wait a minute," Della said. "If the guns were switched before the shooting took place then why is the one found in Essex's room not the murder weapon."

"The only explanation is that they were switched back," Tragg explained.

"But how? The sheriff went to the room after he questioned everyone on the slope. They were not allowed to leave until he finished," Della said.

"It had to have been done before that Della," Perry said. "We are dealing with two people that were here to kill Barrett. I don't think either one of them were trying to frame Tracy. I think they were trying to frame each other. Unfortunately for Tracy, she had handled both guns. She fought with Barrett and threatened to kill him. The police did not look beyond the obvious."

"There you go again with that beyond the obvious stuff," Tragg growled.

"In this case, Arthur, I think Perry is right. I was able to find out that it was indeed Richard Barrett's prints on the barrel of the gun found in Essex's room."

"So Essex is the killer then," Tragg said.

"Not necessarily, Lieutenant," Perry said. "He could be the one that just took a pot shot at Barrett. We can be pretty sure though that he was one of the shooters. We just have to find out who the other one is."

Mason picked the report up that Tragg had received a copy of from Paul. He read down it. "Who is Jordan Roman?"

Tragg walked over and took the report from Mason's hands. "The bank president provided his bank records with Jimmy Essex's and Susan Schultz." He looked up at Mason who was about half a foot taller than he. "Drake did not have a subpoena for this man's records."

Mason stepped over to the phone. He dialed Paul's cellphone and waited for the private eye to answer.

"Hi, Perry, have I got the whole ball of wax for you!"


	16. Chapter 16

The Case of the Careless Skier

Chapter 16

Paul Drake rented a car at the airport and made the drive to the ski lodge. He should have been in a good mood as he had gotten quite a bit of information to help clear Tracy Hanton. When he arrived at the lodge, he went straight to his cabin.

Drake dropped off his luggage and and looked around the room. All of Tracy's belongings were still in the cabin. He knew he should go see Tracy, but he just could not. When he saw her, he had to be able to control his emotions. Right now, that simply was not possible. She had lied to him about her past. She could not even pay him the courtesy of trusting that he could handled what she had been doing.

The private eye was not kidding himself. It was not only the fact that she had lied to him instead of trusting him, it was the fact that she had been a prostitute. Paul thought he could even overlook that if it were not for the fact that she and Richard Barrett had swindled money out of more than a dozen men. Was she being honest about having left the profession and her scheming partnership with Barrett? Or had the two of them planned on swindling what they could get out of him? Paul wanted to believe her, but the nagging feeling that she could have been lying to him all along just would not go away.

Then there was the guilt he felt for involving Perry in this mess. As always, the lawyer was going all out to protect his client. He was even protecting her from Paul himself. Unfortunately, because of all the lying Tracy had already taken part in, Drake spent all his time in New York concerned that she had lied to Mason and was indeed guilty of killing Richard Barrett. She certainly had plenty of motive to do so.

Then Paul would think about it and he just could not believe that the gentle, loving Tracy that he had come to know and love could possibly kill anyone, not even the loathsome Richard Barrett. Or could she? Paul was so confused. As a result, he realized he could not possibly go see Tracy, not feeling as he did. When he saw Perry, he was sure he was going to tell him that he should see her. It would help her to relax and display a calm, innocent demeanor. Paul didn't think Perry would understand why he just could not see her. Besides, he would see her in court anyway.

Paul swung his suitcase up onto the bed. He lit up a cigarette and nervously puffed on it. He didn't care that the cabins were supposed to be smoke free. When he had smoked it down to a stub, he walked over to the sink, turned on the tap and put out what was remaining of the cigarette. Well, he had put it off long enough; he had to go see Perry.

Drake walked out the door and headed for Perry and Della's cabin. He stood there in the cold for a moment. As he breathed in and out, he could see his breath. It was cold, very cold, but Paul was not feeling the temperature, as his heart was already cold. It was the only way he could deal with it all at the moment.

Paul finally knocked on Perry and Della's cabin door. The door opened immediately. Della smiled at him, took his arm and led him into the cabin. "Welcome back, Paul," Della said.

"Thanks, Beautiful. Is Perry around?"

"He's in the bathroom. We were just getting ready to go to dinner. Do you want to join us?"

Mason came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. "You didn't tell me we had company, Della," Perry said when he saw Paul standing there. Freshly shaved and showered, Perry grabbed the slacks, sweater, socks, and underwear that Della had laid out for him.

"I have been waiting for you to get back. I am interested in what you consider the whole ball of wax," Perry said. "I'll be right back." He headed back into the bathroom with his clothes to dress.

Della looked at Paul and could tell he was in turmoil. "Did you go see Tracy?" She studied her friend knowing the answer to the question before he said a word.

Paul turned away from her. Not too many people knew him well, but Della and Perry did. Della already knew; Paul could tell by the expression on her face. "No, I did not."

"Why not?" Perry asked as he walked into the room. "I told her you would be arriving tonight. She is looking forward to seeing you. She told me to be sure and tell you she wants to see you."

"I can't see her right now," Paul said.

Mason walked over to his friend. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "She made mistakes, big ones, Paul. She is trying to turn her life around. She loves you. You could at least listen to her, let her tell you what happened and why she could not tell you."

Drake faced his friend. "She lied to me, Perry."

"Under the circumstances, just what exactly did you expect? She left that life behind. She has been honest with you about everything else not having to do with her past. Talk to her, Paul. Give her a chance to make it up to you"

"I can't, Perry. Not yet. Let's get this trial out of the way. Maybe by then I will have my feelings sorted out."

"I believe in her," Mason said. "She is innocent of this charge, and I intend to prove it. Try to understand why she didn't tell you. Put yourself in her place."

"I wouldn't sell my body," Drake snapped.

"We never know what we would do when we are desperate, Paul," Della said.

"Look, can we go to dinner. I have a lot to tell you. I do have the whole ball of wax, so let's go eat." Drake headed to the door.

Perry was about to say something further, but Della stopped him with a look. Helping her into her coat, they followed Paul out of the cabin.

They were met at the table with Hamilton and his wife, along with Arthur Tragg. After seating Della, Perry sat down beside her. Paul pulled out the chair next to Perry and sat down.

They ordered dinner and ate mostly in silence. Everyone was aware of Paul Drake's mood and why. Hamilton could not help but think that Perry had been right in sending him to New York. It had given them the outstanding detective work that Drake was capable of, but just as important, it had given him the time to work things out in his mind ... or maybe not. Hamilton wondered if Paul would ever be able to live with what he had found out.

When dinner was completed, Paul was the first to speak. He reported the detail as if Tracy Hanton was just another client of Perry's in which he was trying to help find the evidence of the real killer.

"Perry, when I noticed the bank records of Jordan Roman, I could not figure out why Ben Redmon would include it with the records. We did not have a court order for them, so I decided to do some checking. Jordan Roman is the father of Cindy Roman. She was one of the prostitutes that worked for Richard Barrett. He got her hooked on heroin in order to control her. He did that with most of the girls that were unfortunate enough to go to work for him.

"Further checking revealed that Cindy Roman was the girlfriend of Jimmy Essex. They were engaged to be married. Essex was trying to get Cindy away from Richard Barrett. Barrett had a way of blackmailing people to get what he wanted. He found out that Jimmy's family was rather wealthy. It didn't seem to matter to him that the family had nothing to do with Jimmy any more because of Cindy. They cut off all money to him and disowned him. Barrett was determined to get a piece of that pie.

"Essex was trying to get back in the good graces of his family. He told them that he had dropped Cindy. It wasn't true, but New York City is a very big city. He and Cindy decided that they could keep their relationship from his family. When Barrett found out about it, he threatened to tell Jimmy's family. Essex began paying Barrett blackmail money to keep him quiet. Jimmy had been hacking into the bank where Redmon worked. He was paying Barrett with those funds."

"So, in other words, he had a pretty strong motive for murder," Hamilton said.

"Even stronger than that," Drake replied.

"How so?" Tragg inquired.

"Cindy died of an overdose of drugs," Mason said.

Paul looked at Perry with surprise. "How did you know that?"

"I finally got a look at Jimmy's Essex's ledger, the one found in his cabin. He was not only paying Barrett blackmail with the bank's money, he was also hacking into the bank for Richard Barrett. He was removing double the funds," Mason said.

"But how did you know about the overdose, Perry?" Paul asked.

"Lieutenant Tragg found out that Suzanne Schultz is her married name. She never changed it back when she divorced her husband. She had a sister named Cindy," Perry began.

"When I checked, I found out that Suzanne's maiden name was Suzanne Roman. Perry got a court order and found out they were sisters and the daughters of Jordan Roman," Tragg continued.

"So both of his daughters were prostitutes working for Richard Barrett," Della said. "That gave Perry the idea to find out where Jordan Roman is."

"And where is he?" Hamilton asked.

"Somewhere here in Colorado," Drake said. "I could trace him here, but that is where the trail went cold. His social security number has never been used in this state. He is not employed, at least not under the name of Jordan Roman."

"So we have no idea where he is?" Burger said.

Mason smiled. "Well, not exactly. I think he is right here at this ski resort."

"What about Guy McHenry?" Burger asked. "He is old enough to be the girls' father. Have we checked into his background?"

Tragg looked at the district attorney with a disbelieving stare. "You think the man would stand by and allow Barrett to pimp out his daughters, feeding them drugs?"

Burger shrugged. "Who knows what kind of man he is? Maybe he didn't care. Maybe he was making too much money to care."

"I don't think so; he was after Barrett about not giving him his share of Tracy's money," Della said. "It is doubtful he was getting much of the money; Barrett seemed to be keeping it all to himself."

"It would not hurt to check," Burger said.

"I already checked him out and so did Drake. His real name is Guy McHenry. He is not Jordan Roman," Tragg said.

"Then we are right back where we started," Burger complained. "We still do not know where Jordan Roman is, or for that matter, who he is. If he is here at this ski lodge, he has done a bang up job of keeping his identity hidden."

Della noticed that Perry was in his own little world. He did not seem to be paying much attention to what was going on at the table. She nudged him and brought him back to the conversation.

"Jordan Roman is at this lodge. Paul, were you able to get a picture of him?"

"Not a chance and I looked all over New York for one. If it doesn't exist in New York, it just doesn't exist, Perry," Paul answered.

"What about fingerprints? Doesn't the bank have them on file?" Della asked.

"No, no fingerprints," Drake answered her.

"That doesn't make sense, Paul. There has to be a picture of this man somewhere. He raised a family. What about a driver's license picture?" Perry questioned.

"I checked into that. He did not live in New York. His daughters moved to New York City." Paul reached into his pocket and pulled out his notebook to refer to his notes.

"If they moved to New York, they had to come from somewhere," Lieutenant Tragg said. "You must have found some trace as to where this man is from."

"That's the problem. I have not been able to find out anything about him at all. I do know that he did not raise his daughters. The mother raised them on her own. He apparently disappeared after the second daughter was born. Even before then, he was rarely around. I spoke to his ex-wife on the phone and she has not seen him in years. The two girls are only a year apart in age. The first one was born nine months after they were married and the second one a year later. According to what the ex-wife told me, he was only around occasionally. She said that he worked for some secretive company. He never told her what he did or who he worked for. After the second child was born, he disappeared. She did say that she received regular monthly checks, but she had no idea who or where they were coming from.

"After a couple of years, she filed for divorce on the grounds of desertion. It was awarded and she received full custody of the girls."

"I repeat, the girls had to have moved to New York from another city. What city was it?" Lieutenant Tragg asked for the second time.

"Just outside of Washington DC," Paul answered.

"Washington DC?" Della exclaimed. "Doesn't that indicate that he could have been connected with the government?"

"It could explain why we can't get any information on him," Perry added.

"Well, quite frankly I think this is nothing but a red herring," Burger remarked. "I think we should concentrate on Jimmy Essex. He had plenty of motive and obviously he must have had opportunity or he would not have had that gun in his room. We also know that he was being blackmailed by Richard Barrett. Personally, I think he is the number one suspect."

"I think I intend to agree with Hamilton," Tragg said. "Perry has had him served with a subpoena; let's find out what he can get out of him on the stand. He had to be the one to have switched the guns."

"If that is the case, Lieutenant, how did he get into Richard Barrett's cabin?" Mason asked, playing the devil's advocate.

"Quite frankly, I do not know," Lieutenant Tragg answered. "Are you saying that you want to forget about Essex and concentrate on finding Jordan Roman?"

"No, absolutely not. At this point, I would have to agree that Jimmy Essex is involved in this somehow. The question is, is he involved alone or does he have an accomplice? These are all questions that have to be answered. Lieutenant, you and Hamilton stick with Jimmy Essex. Find out if he has any connection at all to Jordan Roman, whoever he is."

"All right, Mason. Will do that. What are you and Drake going to be doing? And don't tell me sleeping." Tragg lowered his brow and stared at Perry Mason.

Perry grinned back at the detective. "No, neither of us will be sleeping. I have an idea and with Paul's help, I am going to check it out."

*

Standing across the room, he stared at the table. Perry Mason was meeting with his private detective and the police detective from Los Angeles. He had gone through channels to check out who the other man was and had found out early on that he was Hamilton Burger, the Los Angeles District Attorney. He could not understand why all of these people were working together. In Los Angeles they would be on the opposite side of the law. Why were they helping Mason?

As far as he was concerned, they were getting far too close for comfort. The private detective had been in New York and when he had checked on what he had been doing, he found out that Drake had information that he thought was long since buried. The only place it could have come from was Pam. His ex-wife had never forgiven him for deserting her and the girls. Unfortunately, he could never explain to her why he had left. Their safety had been utmost on his mind. The decision had not been easy, but it had definitely been necessary.

He had to find a way to stop Mason and his group from digging any further. He just didn't know how he could stop them. He did not have the resources he once had. In fact, they had mostly been cut off from him. His former employer had no idea where he was and what he was doing. It had to be that way, as his life was in danger. If they knew where he was, his life would not be worth two cents.

He watched the group at the table and decided he had to stop them at all cost. It was too bad that he had missed Mason out on that ski slope. But then it was not easy to accurately shoot at someone while skiing down a slope.

He waited until the group broke up and left the ski lodge dining room. Keeping his distance, he decided to follow Mason. Unfortunately, he was not alone. He was accompanied by the tall, gray-haired private eye. Along with them was Mason's secretary. If only he could get the lawyer alone, he could eliminate him. He had not wanted to do that as he didn't need another murder investigated by the police. He had believed that he had found the perfect sanctuary against his past. Now, he was finding out that there was no such thing. Not regretting it one bit, he thought about his daughters. He had never failed to provide for them and had made sure that the money could not be traced back to him.

Now his entire life was beginning to unravel in the form of a Los Angeles attorney. If he could get to him, the rest of the group would probably disband or at least flounder with the investigation as he considered Perry Mason to be the brains. Without him, Tracy Hanton would be forced to get a new lawyer, and probably with nowhere near the investigative talents of Mason.

He followed Mason, Drake and Street at a distance. There was no way that he could allow them to know he was watching them. He followed them right back to the cabins and watch them go in. It was far too cold to stay out here very long. He headed back to the lobby with the intention of checking on them later.

*

Paul followed Perry and Della into their cabin. "Okay, Perry, what did you have in mind?

Mason headed straight for the phone. He picked it up and began dialing. "I am calling my brother in San Francisco. He has connections in Washington DC."

Paul and Della smiled. Of course. Perry's brother was a special consultant to the San Francisco police commissioner. One of his closest friends was the President of the United States.


	17. Chapter 17

The Case of the Careless Skier

Chapter 17

Perry waited as his brother's phone rang. He did not have to wait long due to the efficiency of Officer Eve Whitfield.

"Chief Ironside's office," Eve announced.

"Hello, Eve this is Perry Mason. Can I speak to my brother if he is in?"

"He's right here, Perry." Eve turned around and spoke to her boss. "Chief, Perry Mason is on the phone. He wants to speak with you."

Ironside wheeled over to the main table and picked up the phone. After punching the lighted line, he greeted his younger brother. "It is about time you called. I haven't talked to you since we cleared Lawrence Bradley of that murder."

Mason grinned as he listened to the voice of his brother. "Is there something wrong with your fingers? Are you unable to punch my numbers into the telephone?"

"If I punch your numbers into the telephone, nothing would happen. We still have rotary dials here."

Mason chuckled. "When are you going to come into this century, Bob? They quit using rotary dial a long time ago."

"Tell that to Commissioner Randall. Now, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Ironside grumbled.

"Can't I just call my brother up to say hello?" Mason could hear Bob Ironside snort on the other end of the line.

"You could, but you don't. What do you need, Perry?"

"Well I do have a little problem you might be able to help me with," Mason told him.

"That's what I thought. Are you incapable of handling your cases yourself?" Ironside said to needle his younger brother. He would not tell him that he would do anything to help him out, although Perry already knew that.

Mason went on to explain what was going on in Colorado. He told him about Tracy Hanton and the murder case he was involved in.

"So you took Della skiing and stumbled upon another murder. Can't you go anywhere without getting into trouble? It's a wonder Della doesn't take her vacations alone."

"I am not in any trouble and I am perfectly capable of handling my own cases," Mason said in response.

"Really? Who is calling whom for help?" Ironside asked.

Mason had a big grin on his face. He looked over at Della and notice that she was smiling. His brother was so loud, that Della could hear him. It seemed the conversations with his brother always went in this direction. Perry turned serious as he explained his problem to Ironside and what he wanted him to do.

"Perry, you know Jim Whitmore. Why don't you just pick up the phone and call him. You don't need me for this," Ironside told him.

"There is a big difference in a request to the President of the United States coming from a lawyer and from a police detective. He would be more apt to look into this if you ask him to. Besides, you have known him much longer than I have. Bob, this is important. Will you help me out?"

"Of course, I will help you out. Otherwise, how are you going to keep that big-shot lawyer reputation? I'll call you back when I have some information."

Perry heard the phone click as his brother hung up. He smiled as he realized that there had been no real small talk or bringing each other up to date. Now he could do nothing but wait. He only hoped that his brother could come up with some information before he went into court in the morning. So far, he didn't have much of a defense. He was pretty sure he knew how the murder took place and why. He needed something to back up his suspicions. Unfortunately, without his brothers help, he was unable to prove it.

*

Perry and Della entered the courtroom to the usual cameras clicking and questions being shouted at them by reporters. This town had not had a murder in years. Right now, it was the biggest news being covered. The courtroom was filled to capacity with spectators. It wasn't often that the most famous attorney in the country defended an accused killer in their county. The reporters had to stand in the back due to the tremendous interest in the hearing.

Mason ignored the questions as he guided Della by the elbow to the defense table. Tracy Hanton was already seated. She stood up as Mason approached. Della opened Perry's briefcase and began spreading his paperwork across the table for him.

"Perry, Paul never came to see me last night. Is he back in town?"

Mason didn't want to answer the question, but he knew he could not avoid it. Tracy's eyes were red and swollen. She had obviously been crying. She also looked as if she had not had much sleep the night before. He had hoped that Paul would at least stop at the jail and talk to her. It would have helped calm her nerves for court today. Actually, he could not blame Paul. He knew he needed more time to get his emotions under control. Maybe he was right in not seeing Tracy the night before. She might have been in worse shape than she was right now.

He patted her arm as he spoke to her. "Yes, he is back in town. I am sorry, Tracy, but I kept him rather busy last night. He did come up with some information that I believe will help us."

Tracy looked as if she didn't believe him. At least, she didn't seem to believe that Mason had kept him too busy to see her. She was certain that he did not want to. Paul had been the best thing that had happened to her, and she was devastated to know that he did not want to see her.

Lieutenant Arthur Tragg and Hamilton Burger walked to the front of the courtroom. Burger joined Mason as Tragg sat down behind the defense table.

Burger leaned over and placed his hand on Mason's wrist. "We tried to call you this morning, but you were already gone. We didn't find anything else on Jimmy Essex. I am sorry, Perry, but we were unable to connect him with Jordan Roman in any way."

Mason was worried. He had not heard back from his brother, and at the present time all he could do was stall until he heard from him.

Mason turned around and spoke to Tragg. "Lieutenant, can you check with Paul and see if he heard anything from my brother?"

Confused, Tragg asked, "Your brother? Are we supposed to hear from him? What about?"

The bailiff entered the courtroom. "I don't have time to explain. Please, just check with him."

Tragg nodded, stood up and left the courtroom. Hamilton Burger looked over at Mason and asked, "What's going on, Perry?"

"All rise," the bailiff called out as Judge Adam Sampson entered the courtroom.

After seated on the bench, Judge Samson announced, "Please be seated." He looked over at the district attorney and said, "Mister Anderson, you may call your next witness."

"Your Honor, I believe the prosecution, with the witnesses and evidence we have presented, have proven motive, opportunity, and reason to believe that the defendant committed this crime. We ask that she be bound over for trial."

Judge Samson turned his attention to Perry Mason. "Mister Mason, do you intend to put on a defense?"

"We do, indeed, Your Honor."

Judge Samson sighed. He did not approve of defense attorneys putting on a defense in a hearing. A hearing was strictly to show motive, opportunity and reason to believe that the crime was committed by the defendant. Prosecutor Brian Anderson had done exactly that. Samson considered the rest of the hearing a waste of time. Mason could easily put on his defense at a trial. Unfortunately, he had every right to do so at the hearing.

"All right then. Call your first witness," he told the attorney.

Hamilton Burger stood up. "The defense calls Guy McHenry to the stand."

McHenry stood up, walked to the front of the courtroom and was sworn in. After he took his place on the witness stand, Perry nodded at Burger.

Hamilton walked over to the witness. Mister McHenry, you are not from this area, are you?"

"No, I am not."

"Just exactly where are you from?" Burger asked him.

He responded by saying, "I live in New York City."

"What are you doing here in Colorado?" Burger demanded.

"Just like everyone else, I am here for the skiing."

"Then you are checked in at the cabins where the murder took place, is that correct?"

"It is."

"Did you bring skis with you?"

Prosecutor Anderson stood up and objected. "Your honor, the court really does not need to hear about Mister McHenry's vacation. It has nothing to do with this case."

"It has everything to do with this case," Burger disagreed. He turned to the judge and addressed him. "If I may continue, I will connect it up."

"The objection is overruled. Answer council's question."

"Well, you see, I don't own any skis. I figured I could rent them when I got here."

"And did you rent them?" Burger inquired.

"Well, no, not yet."

"And why not?"

"Because I just haven't had the chance."

"And when did you arrive?"

McHenry shifted in his seat. He was unable to hide his uneasiness. "Several days ago," he answered.

"Several days ago? And you have not yet rented any skis? Exactly, what have you been doing?"

"Trying to find a place that rents skis," he snapped back at Burger.

"And exactly where have you checked?"

Brian Anderson was on his feet once more. "Your Honor, this is ridiculous. What difference does it make where the witness has looked to rent skis? When is Mister Burger going to ask a question pertaining to this case?"

"Mr. Burger, the prosecutor has a legitimate complaint. What does this have to do with the murder of Richard Barrett?" Judge Samson demanded.

"Your Honor," Burger responded, "it is the contention of the defense that Mister McHenry did not come here for the skiing. He is here for an entirely different reason."

"Then I suggest you get to that reason," the judge snapped.

Burger bowed and smiled. "I am going to do that now, Your Honor."

Turning back to the witness, Burger asked his next question. "Did you know the deceased, Richard Barrett?"

McHenry squirmed in his seat. "I knew of him."

"Exactly, how well did you know him?"

"I knew him only casually," McHenry lied.

Burger faked surprise. "Casually?"

"That's right."

Hamilton walk back to the defense table. Della handed him a sheet of paper. He returned to the witness stand and handed the paper to McHenry. "Tell the court with that is?"

McHenry stared at the New York Police Department report. Damn it! Mason had been digging into his background. He knew he should have expected it, but he honestly did not think there was any reason for him to check with the New York police.

"It is a police report," he answered.

"In another words, you were arrested by the New York police, is that correct?"

"Yes, but it was all a mistake."

Raising his eyebrows and with a slight smirk on his face, Burger asked, "A mistake, was it? Tell the court what you were arrested for?"

Once again Brian Anderson stood up and complained to the judge. "I object to this line of questioning. Mister Burger has the right to ask him if he has a record. however, since it has nothing to do with this case, he does not have the right to smear this witness."

"I am not attempting to smear this witness. Mister McHenry Is not telling the truth about his acquaintance with the deceased. He actually knows him quite well."

Judge Samson did not like it when witnesses lied in his courtroom. If McHenry was lying, he wanted to know about it. "Objection overruled."

"Tell the court what you were arrested for," Burger repeated.

"I was arrested for pimping, but like I said, it was all a mistake. No charges were pressed."

"Isn't it true, that along with Richard Barrett, the two of you were pimping out prostitutes in New York City?"

"No that isn't true, it's ridiculous."

"Is it, now?" Burger walked back to the defense table and Della handed him two papers. Once again he returned to his witness.

"Mister McHenry, this is a copy of your bank account. This other one is a copy of the deceased bank account. Can you explain that on the exact same dates, the exact same amount of money was transferred from Richard Barrett's account to your account?"

"Well, ah, we did some casual business together."

"Well that makes sense," Burger said sarcastically, "casual business between casual acquaintances."

The courtroom broke out in laughter. Judge Samson banged his gavel on the bench. Brian Anderson immediately called out, "Objection!"

"Sustained," the judge said immediately. "We can do without the sarcasm, Mister Burger."

Perry raised his hand to cover his mouth, hiding the grin that was threatening to spread across his face. Hamilton had become a bit sarcastic over the years, and Perry was sure he was to blame for that.

Burger moved on with ease. "What was the nature of your business with Richard Barrett?"

Since McHenry was not expecting this, he hesitated as he tried to come up with an answer. He failed miserably. Instead of answering the question, he just sat there silent.

"Isn't it true, that when Richard Barrett collected the money from the prostitutes, he was to divide the money with you?"

"No, that isn't true."

"Then I suggest you explain why there are numerous transfers from Richard Barrett's account to yours."

"I told you we did some business together."

"And I asked what that business was?"

"It is none of your business, Burger! It has nothing to do with this."

"In that case, you should have no trouble explaining what the business was."

"I told you, it's none of your business!"

Perry Mason stood up and addressed the judge. "The defense asks that the court order this witness to answer Mister Burger's question."

Judge Samson was already irritated with the witness. It was obvious that he had been lying and was being evasive. He would have no part of it in his courtroom. "You will answer council's question or I will hold you in contempt of court."

"Alright, alright! We use the girls to swindle money out of rich men who are looking for a little on the side."

"A little what?" Burger demanded.

"Are you dense or what, Burger? Or do you just not get any?" McHenry said.

The courtroom broke out in laughter again. Judge Samson angrily banged his gavel on the bench. "I will not tolerate such outburst. If it happens again, I will clear this courtroom." He turned to McHenry and snarled, "You were warned; you are now held in contempt of court. Maybe a night in jail will curtail your sarcasm. You will answer council's questions, to the point, without adding sarcastic remarks. Is that clear?"

"Yeah, it's clear," he snarled back at the judge.

"Apparently it isn't," Judge Samson said. "You will now spend two nights in jail. Do you want more?"

McHenry said nothing more. He sat in the witness chair, fuming.

"Mister Burger, you may continue."

"In another words you were pimping out prostitutes, isn't that right?"

"All right, so what. They were nothing but whores. If they weren't willing, we couldn't do it."

"What happened to the money that you were swindling out of these rich men?"

"It was divided equally between myself and Richard Barrett."

"But he wasn't dividing it equally, was he?" Burger stated.

"At first he was. But then he got greedy. He started lying about how much money they had collected."

Burger once again walked back to the defense table. Della was there to hand him the next set of papers.

Hamilton stood beside the defense table with the papers in hand. "I have here copies of both yours and Richard Barrett's bank accounts several months and in some cases years later then the records I just showed you. Barrett's account shows much larger deposits going into his account then the amounts that he transferred to your account. He was not dividing the money in half any longer, was he?"

"No, he wasn't." McHenry growled.

"Were you aware that he had demanded Tracy Hanton transfer money from her bank account in New York to the Wells Fargo Bank here in Colorado?"

"Yeah, I knew about it."

"But he told you that she did not transfer any money, didn't he?" Hamilton thundered away.

"The lying, stealing son of a bitch try to cheat me out of my money."

"Which made you extremely angry, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did, so what?"

"Angry enough to kill him?"

McHenry stood up in the witness stand. "Oh no you don't, Burger. I had nothing to do with his murder. I didn't kill him. You are not going to hang that on me." He pointed over at Tracy and shouted, "That whore killed him."

Mason was on his feet immediately. "Objection!"

"Sustained! Mister McHenry you just added a week!"

"But I did not kill him! Burger is trying to hang this on me!"

"That is enough! Unless you want to spend thirty days in jail."

"Defense would like to enter these bank records as defense exhibit A," Burger said. "I have no further questions of this witness." Hamilton Burger returned to the defense table and sat down.

Perry Mason lean toward him and smiled. "Nice job, Hamilton." Burger only returned the smile.

"Mister Anderson, I suggest you pursue perjury charges against this witness. Do you have any questions?"

Prosecutor Anderson decided it was better not to question McHenry at all. He was afraid that Burger and Mason had already provided reasonable doubt. "I have no questions of this witness."

"Mister Mason, do you have any more witnesses?" Judge Samson inquired.

"Yes, Your Honor," Mason replied. "The defense calls Susanne Shultz to the stand."

After Schultz was sworn in, Mason got up and walked over to the witness stand.

"Did you know Richard Barrett?"

"Yes, I knew him."

"In what capacity?"

She looked down away from Mason. "I worked for him."

"Doing what?"

Embarrassed to be put in the position of answering that question, she just said, "You know."

"Yes, I know, but the court doesn't. So for the record, I asked you again, what did you do for Richard Barrett?"

Tears began to flow down her cheeks. "I was a prostitute."

"You helped Richard Barrett and Guy McHenry swindle men out of money, did you not?"

"Yes," she said in a tone barely audible.

"Speak up, Miss Schultz," the judge said.

"Yes, I did," she said more loudly.

"Were you working for him at the time of his death?"

"No, Jimmy was helping me to get away from him."

"By Jimmy, you mean Jimmy Essex, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Didn't Barrett see to it that you lost every job that you were able to land after you left him?"

"Yes he did, but I did not kill him, Mister Mason."

"Where were you when the murder was committed?" Mason asked her.

She lowered her eyes from his. "I was on the ski slope."

"So, you had the opportunity and the motive to kill him, didn't you?"

Brian Anderson stood up and called out, "Objection! Are Mister Mason and Mister Burger going to accuse all of their witnesses of murdering Richard Barrett?"

"I did not accuse this witness of killing Barrett," Mason pointed out. "I simply asked her if she had the opportunity and the motive to do so."

"I cautioned the defense witness not to accuse anyone of murder unless he can prove it," the judge said.

"Thank you, Your Honor," Perry said to the judge. "My only reason for asking the question is to show that Tracy Hanton was not the only one with the opportunity and motive to kill Richard Barrett."

"But hers were the only fingerprints on the murder weapon," Anderson countered.

Mason ignore the remark and said, "I have no further questions for this witness."

"Mister Prosecutor?"

"No questions."

Mason walk back to the defense table. He leaned over and whispered to Hamilton and Della. "Have we heard anything from Paul or Lieutenant Tragg yet?"

"I'm afraid not, Perry," Della said as Hamilton shook his head.

Perry was getting worried. He was running out of time. He only had one witness left and if they weren't back by that time, he would have no choice but to rest his case. If he was forced to do that, he knew that Judge Samson would bind Tracy over to trial for the murder of Richard Barrett. At this point, he didn't see how he could stop it. His hopes were completely on his brother to come up with the evidence he was sure was out there.

"Mister Mason, call your next witness," Judge Samson ordered.

"The defense calls Jimmy Essex."


	18. Chapter 18

The Case of the Careless Skier

Chapter 18

Paul Drake entered the courthouse. He felt like he had let Perry down. He had told him that he had the whole ball of wax. In a way, they did. It was a simple task of putting it all together and figuring out who the murderer was. That was Perry's specialty. Yet, he had not provided him with enough information for him to do that.

Paul was worried. It looked as if his friend was not going to be able to stop Tracy from being bound over for murder. Paul still had doubts, but not where the murder was concerned. He simply could not believe that Tracy could kill a man. God knows she had the motive. Richard Barrett was a despicable individual who used her in every manner possible. Yet, in his heart, he knew she was not the murderer.

Were Perry and Della right? Should he forgive her for not being honest with him? It was just that what she had done was so deplorable that he was having a difficult time understanding. Oh, he supposed he could understand why she lied to him. At least he could understand to a point. In the beginning, they were going to dinner and enjoying each others company. He could well understand her not confiding in him under those circumstances. However, when the relationship bumped up to the next plateau, she should have been honest with him at that point. She should not have allowed it to go this far without giving him the choice as to whether he could live with what she had done.

Furthermore, even if Perry was able to get her out of this murder charge, it was possible that she would face other charges in New York. Could Paul stand by her under those circumstances? He just didn't know. He did know that he loved her. Maybe Perry and Della were right. Maybe he was wrong not to go to the jail to see her and let her explain to him why she did not confide in him.

When he noticed Lieutenant Tragg headed his way, he put his personal problems on the back burner.

"I think Perry is in real trouble on this one," Tragg said to him as he approached. So far we can find people with motive, but we can't place them at the scene of the murder."

"That's not quite true, Lieutenant," Paul said. "We know that Suzanne Schultz was on the ski slope and she certainly had plenty of motive."

"Motive isn't enough and you know it, Drake. Mason has a major problem in the fact that only Hanton's fingerprints were on the murder weapon."

"That can be explained," Drake countered.

"Explained, but not proven."

"Well, Perry is always able to figure these cases out. He will this time," Paul said.

"I hope you are right, but it doesn't look that way right now. It looks to me like this is going to trial, and I will have to stay up here freezing my tail off."

The cellphone in Paul Drake's pocket begin to ring. He reached in and pulled it out. "Drake."

"Paul, please hold for Chief Ironside," Ed Brown announced.

Drake waited for the San Francisco detective to come on the line. He did not have long to wait as the boisterous voice of Chief Robert T. Ironside came within a matter of moments.

"Paul, I have what Perry needs. His hunch was right."

Jimmy Essex came forward and was sworn in. He took his place on the stand and waited for Mason. He had heard all about how this lawyer had torn people apart on the stand. No doubt, Jimmy was nervous. He had a lot of things he really did not want to come out publicly. Unfortunately, he knew that Mason would bring them out in order to protect his client.

Jimmy knew that Tracy Hanton was not responsible for killing Richard Barrett. Although, if she had, he would have not blamed her a bit. Instead of trying her for murder, they should be hanging a metal on her. Despite knowing she was not the killer, he would much rather see her convicted than have the police looking into his affairs.

Mason looked over at Hamilton who was sitting on the other side of Tracy. Burger would have nothing to do but sit and watch Perry question Jimmy Essex. "Mr. Essex," Mason said as he stood up from the defense table, "You are not from Colorado, are you?"

"No, I am not, I live in New York City," he answered.

"What are you doing here in Colorado?"

"Like everyone else, I came here for the skiing."

"And you brought skis with you?" Mason said with just a bit of sarcasm.

"Well, actually no. I was hoping to rent them when I got here," Essex told him.

"Do you own a pair of skis, Mister Essex?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then why didn't you bring them with you?" Mason questioned.

"Because they are not easy to take on a commercial flight," he answered.

"So you took a commercial flight from New York to Denver?"

"Aaa, yes."

Mason stood in front of the witness stand and stared at Jimmy Essex. He began to squirm under the lawyer's scrutiny. "What flight did you come in on?"

Essex looked away from Mason. "I don't remember."

"What airline?" Mason demanded.

"I don't remember," he said again.

"And what time did the flight leave New York and arrive in Denver?"

"I don't remember. I was upset at the time and I guess I did not pay much attention."

"Isn't it true, Mister Essex, that the reason you don't seem to remember the airline, the flight or the times is because you did not take a commercial flight at all?" Mason thundered.

"No, that isn't true!"

"Isn't it?"

"No!"

"Then please explain why there is no record on any flight leaving New York with you on the manifest?"

"There has to be an error," Essex said, beginning to panic.

"No, Mister Essex, there is no error. I had Lieutenant Tragg check every flight leaving New York on the day you claimed to have left. You did not take a commercial flight did you?" When Jimmy Essex did not say anything, Mason boomed, "Answer my question!"

"Alright, alright! I didn't take a commercial flight. I took a private plane," he shouted back at the lawyer.

"You didn't take a commercial flight, you took a private plane," Mason repeated. "So please explain to the court why you could not bring the skis with you."

"I just didn't. What difference does it make?"

District Attorney, Brian Anderson was on his feet. "Your Honor, I must object to this line of questioning. Mr. Mason seems to be obsessed with the vacations of the witnesses. I do not see how Mister Essex got to Colorado has anything to do with this case."

Perry Mason looked up at the judge and said, "It has everything to do with this case. These witnesses did not come to California for the snow, the skiing or to vacation. They had an entirely different reason for being here. However, we will get back to that. I have another line of questioning that is very pertinent to this case."

"All right, Mister Mason, you may continue," the judge said.

"Does the name Cindy Roman mean anything to you?" Mason asked.

Jimmy Essex just sat there with a shocked look on his face. He could not believe this! How could Mason bring this up? He knew what would happen if he answered. The gun that was found in his cabin was at the back of his mind. What would the judge think? He decided to say nothing.

"I ask you again, Mr. Essex, does the name Cindy Roman mean anything to you?" Mason bore his blue eyes into his witness. When no answer was forthcoming, he turned to Judge Adam Samson. "Your Honor, would you please instruct the witness to answer."

Judge Samson looked down at the witness in the stand and ordered, "You will answer Mister Mason's question or you will be held in contempt of court."

"This is none of his business," the panicked witness complained.

"You will answer his questions. I am here to make sure he does not abuse the law. As of right now, he is well within his rights to ask that question. The witness will answer," Judge Samson ordered again.

"Now, Mister Essex, are you familiar with the name Cindy Roman?"

"Yes."

"She was engaged to you, was she not?" Mason inquired, already knowing the answer to the question.

"Yes, she was."

"But the two of you are no longer engaged, is that correct?"

Essex look down at his hands in his lap. "No, we are no longer engaged."

"Why not? What happened?"

Brian Anderson stood up. "Your Honor, I have been patient, but I see no connection to this case. I must object to this entire line of questioning."

"If the district attorney will be patient, I will connect it up," Mason said, looking up at the judge.

"Overruled, please continue, Mister Mason."

"Mister Essex, what happened that you are no longer engaged?" Mason repeated.

Jimmy sat there for a moment as tears developed in his eyes. "She's dead."

"What brought about her death?"

"She died of an overdose of drugs."

"And who provided those drugs to her?" Mason asked next.

"Richard Barrett. She wanted to get away from him. I was trying to help her. He knew she was addicted to the drugs, so he kept providing them to her."

"Cindy was a prostitute, was she not?"

"That is why I was trying to get her away from him."

"Richard Barrett was blackmailing you, was he not?"

"Yes, but I didn't kill him. I swear I didn't do it."

"Why was he blackmailing you?"

"My family is rather wealthy. They did not like the fact that I was seeing a woman who was a prostitute. They threatened to cut me off from all family funds if I did not quit seeing her."

"But you did not quit seeing her, did you?" Mason said.

"No, we thought we could keep it quiet. New York is a big city."

"And Richard Barrett found out about it, didn't he?"

"Your Honor, Mister Mason is leading the witness," Brian Anderson complained.

"I don't think there is much doubt that this witness could be considered hostile," the judge said. "Therefore I am going to give Mister Mason plenty of latitude. Answer the question."

"Yes, he found out and started blackmailing me."

Mason walked over to the evidence table and picked up the gun that had been found in Jimmy Essex's cabin.

After handing it to him, Mason demanded, "Do you recognize this gun?"

"Yes," he answered.

"At my request, the police got a search warrant. This gun was found in your cabin, was it not?"

"Yes."

"Can you explain to the court why a gun registered in the name of Richard Barrett was found in your cabin?"

"I brought it with me."

"That was the reason that you took a private plane, is it not?"

"Yes. I would not have been able to get it aboard a commercial flight."

"Mister Essex, you did not come to Colorado to ski, did you?" Mason stood directly in front of him and looked him in the eye. It was as if he was daring him to lie to him again.

"Well, in part it was."

"You have been seen with Suzanne Schultz, haven't you?" Mason asked.

"Yes, I have. Suzanne and I have started seeing each other."

"Isn't she the sister of Cindy Roman?" Mason inquired.

"Yes, she is."

There were loud murmurs in the courtroom which Judge Samson silenced immediately with his gavel.

"We already know that Mrs. Schultz was on the ski slope at the time of the murder. Were you also on the ski slope when the murder was committed?"

"Yes, I was."

"Did you have the gun with you at the time?" This was one answer that Mason did not have. He had his suspicions, but he wondered if Essex would tell the truth. He was already in a lot of hot water and the lawyer was concerned that he might start taking the fifth.

Essex hesitated before answering. A pin could have been heard if one was dropped. The entire courtroom waited in anticipation of Jimmy Essex's answer. His emotions were in turmoil. It looked to him like the lawyer was trying to take the suspicion of the murdered Barrett off Tracy Hanton and put it on him.

"Mr. Essex, I asked you a question," Mason reminded him.

"Yes, I did have the gun with me on the ski slope." Immediately a loud chatter could be heard all over the courtroom. It was again silenced by Adam Samson's gavel.

"There will be order or I will clear this courtroom. I will tolerate no more disturbances," the judge warned the spectators.

"How did this gun come to be in your possession?" Mason questioned.

"Well, it was given to Cindy to protect herself."

"Why did you bring it to Colorado?" Mason wondered if he would get the answer he was looking for.

"I brought it for protection."

"Protection from whom?" Mason pushed his witness.

"From anybody. You never know what you're going to run into in a strange city." Jimmy Essex was looking everywhere except at the attorney.

"Isn't it true that you brought that gun with the intentions of shooting and killing Richard Barrett?" Mason thundered.

"Objection, Your Honor. There is not a shred of evidence linking this witness to Richard Barrett's murder." Anderson was on his feet. He had to break the momentum that Mason was creating. He was afraid that the attorney was influencing the judge.

"Quite the contrary," Mason said as he looked at Anderson. He turned his attention back to the judge. "The district attorney is accusing my client of murder. He maintains that my client and only my client had the motive and the opportunity to kill Richard Barrett. We have proven that there were at least two people on the ski slope, one with a gun whose girlfriend died of an overdose of drugs that was provided by the deceased. The other individual was the sister of the dead girl. Both of these people had motive and opportunity to murder Richard Barrett."

"I repeat, the fingerprints found on the murder weapon were those of the defendant," Brian Anderson reminded the judge.

"And the prints of the real killer could have been prevented with ski gloves," Mason argued.

"The objection is overruled! Please continue, Mister Mason." Samson was extremely interested in this line of questioning. He had not heard about a second gun, and the revelation that the witness was engaged to a girl who died of an overdose provided by the deceased was extremely pertinent to the case.

Anderson's face flushed with anger. He had been right, the judge was impressed with Mason's questioning. He had no idea how he could stop the lawyer. The judge seemed to be giving him all the breaks. So far, very few of his objections were sustained.

Perry went back to his witness. "Mister Essex did you come to Colorado with that gun and the intentions of shooting and killing Richard Barrett?" Mason demanded.

"No. I only wanted to threaten him to try to get him to leave Suzanne alone," he answered.

"Suzanne Schultz, the sister of Cindy Roman who was also on the ski slope at the time?" Perry clarified.

"Yes."

"Were you on the ski slope yesterday?" Perry inquired.

No, I was not."

"Hamilton Burger and I were there. Someone took a shot at us. That was you was it not?" Mason boomed.

"Oh, Your Honor! Mister Mason is badgering his own witness! There is no evidence that Mister Essex had anything to do with Richard Barrett's murder."

Samson hesitated and than warned the defense attorney. "Mister Mason, I caution you not to make accusations you can't prove."

"That was not an accusation, Your Honor, that was a question, one that I would like answered. As far as badgering the witness, this is a hostile witness; you said so yourself," Perry reminded him.

"Overruled," Samson finally decided. He looked over at Brian Anderson. He sat back down in his seat, his face was beet red. Adam Samson had always been a fair judge and he was certain Anderson thought he was favoring Mason. It wasn't true. Mason was uncovering evidence which pointed to others that had motive and opportunity. The last thing Samson wanted to do was bind an innocent woman over for trial. If she was indeed innocent, she had already suffered enough.

"Mister Essex?" Mason demanded.

"No, I did not shoot at you. I was not even on the slope."

"You said you did not kill Richard Barrett, but you were on that slope." Mason rubbed his hands together. "Did you shoot at him?"

"No, I did not."

Mason walked over to the evidence table and picked up two bullets. "Hamilton Burger and I removed these bullets from a tree near the murder scene. We had them checked against the gun found in your cabin. The police lab determined they were fired from the gun in your cabin. Perjury carries a heavy penalty, Mister Essex."

"Alright, I did shoot at him, but I did not intend to kill him."

"You shot at him and you expect this court to believe you did not intend to kill him?"

"No! I did not intend to kill him. I shot wide of him." There were more low murmurs across the courtroom.

"Are you familiar with the name Jordan Roman" Mason asked after the courtroom quieted.

The look on Jimmy Essex face answered the question. Mason did not need words. Still, Essex had to answer for the court. "Mister Essex?"

"Yes, he is Suzanne and Cindy's father."

"Do you know where he is right now?"

Jimmy did not say anything for a moment. He collected his thoughts and then said, "No, I haven't the faintest idea. He was not part of their life as near as I can tell. Why didn't you ask Suzanne this? Why are you asking me?"

"I'm asking the questions," Mason snapped. "Are you telling this court that you have never met him?"

"That is right. I've never met him. I don't know who he is and I wouldn't recognize him. I hope that answers your next two or three questions."

The judge looked over his glasses. "Mister Essex, You will refrain from sarcastic remarks and only answer the questions Mister Mason puts to you. Nothing more, nothing less. Is that understood?"

Essex never took his eyes off Mason. He answered the judge in a calm voice, but one that showed his contempt for Mason. "Understood."

Perry walked back to the defense table. When he arrived, Della handed him a journal. He headed back to the witness stand and handed it to Essex. "Can you identify this journal for the court?"

Without opening it, Essex pushed it aside. "No," was all he said.

"No?" Mason said raising his voice.

"That's what I said, Mason."

"It is your personal record of your bank accounts, is it not?" Perry asked.

He blew out a disgusted breath. "Yes." Was this man ever going to leave him alone?

"Can you explain why it was found in your cabin at the ski lodge?"

"I have no idea. You were in my cabin, maybe you planted it there."

"And just when was I in your cabin?"

"I don't know, but the only way you can claim to have gotten something from my cabin was to have been in it."

"Actually, Mister Essex, Lieutenant Tragg of the Los Angeles Police Department picked this up from your cabin. He had a subpoena to do so." Mason did not mention that the district attorney had it in his possession and refused to give it to the defense until Perry went to Judge Samson and informed him of the existence and its importance to the defense.

"Alright, it is my personal record of my bank account. I keep it to be sure the bank is recording my transactions correctly."

Perry smiled and walked back to the defense table. Once again Della Street was waiting for him and handed him several sheets of paper. Mason returned to his witness. He handed him a set of papers and demanded, "Because of the information your financial journal, it led the defense to these records. Would you tell the court what that is?"

Essex made no effort to pick up the papers and look at them. He jerked as the booming voice of Perry Mason called out beside him, "Tell the court what that is!"

Brian Williams was on his feet. "Your Honor, I think I have been more than patient, but Mister Mason has been thundering away at this witness regarding Jordan Roman and journals. He has failed to connect Roman with anything remotely resembling anything to do with this case. I object to this entire line of questioning." Anderson was worried about the addition of Jordan Roman and the consequences it might have on his case. He was sure Mason was going to tie Essex to Roman through that journal.

Perry Mason did not give the judge time to rule. He spoke up immediately. "Your Honor, this line of questioning is essential to the defense of my client. If the court and the district attorney will be patient, I will connect this with the current case."

"If counsel fails to connect this up, Mister Anderson, I will throw out this part of the witness's testimony. Continue, Mister Mason."

"I will ask you once again if you know and have had any contact with Jordan Roman?" Perry questioned.

Jimmy Essex snarled back at him, "And I told you I do not know the man and have had no contact with him."

"Alright, Mister Essex. Mason picked up the set of papers and forcibly handed them to Essex. "This is a copy of your bank account in New York City. You are showing a deposit of $120,000.00. Can you explain where this money came from?"

"Why you son of a bitch! You had no right!" Essex shouted at him.

Judge Sampson banged his gavel and reprimanded the witness. "Mister Essex, you will watch your language in my courtroom. Furthermore, you will address council as Mister Mason. "Is that clear?"

"But Your Honor! Mason had no business going into my bank accounts!"

"Mister Mason had a court order. It gave him the legal right. Now answer council's question, or I will hold you in contempt of court."

He looked at Mason with disdain. I don't remember."

Mason set another set of papers in front of the witness. "Maybe that will help you with your memory." He waited for Essex to look over the paperwork. His face turned pale. "Tell the court what that is." Still Essex said nothing.

"It's a copy of Jordan Roman's account, is it not?" Mason's voice boomed around the courtroom.

"Yeah, so what?" Essex replied.

"Do you notice any similarity in the withdrawal taken out of Roman's account and those deposited into your account?" Mason demanded.

Once again Essex refused to answer. Perry looked up at the judge for help. "Answer counsel's question," Judge Adam Samson said.

"I refuse to answer the question on the grounds it might incriminate me," Essex said as he hid behind the fifth amendment.

"You were being paid to kill Richard Barrett, were you not?"

"I refuse to answer on the grounds that it might incriminate me," Essex repeated.

"Upset with the death of your girlfriend, you were approached by Roman and offered $120,000.00 to kill Richard Barrett. That very amount of money was transferred from Jordan Roman's account to your account. The transfer is right there on both accounts, isn't it?"

"I refuse to answer on the grounds it might incriminate me."

"I have no more questions of this witness. I reserve the right to recall him." Perry entered the gun, the journal and bank records into evidence for the defense.

Stunned by the revelations from Mason's examination, Anderson sat there speechless.

"Mister Anderson, do you intend to cross-examine this witness?" the judge said, bringing him out of his state of shock.

"Ah ... no, Your Honor." Mason had already done enough damage. He did not want to add to it.

"Since it is approaching the hour of adjournment, we will continue at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. Court is adjourned." The judge banged his gavel and left the courtroom.

When Mason returned to the defense table, Hamilton offered his hand. "There is a reason you are considered the best defense attorney in the country. That examination was a prime example."

Perry shook his hand. "Thanks Hamilton, but we still have work to do."

Della could not help but look over at the lawyer. He showed no signs of triumph. Over the years, he had perfected that poker face. He never allowed his opponent to know what he was thinking. She then glanced over at the district attorney. His face was one of complete dejection.

Tracy Hampton touched Mason's arm to get his attention. "Was that good?"

The lawyer smiled at her. "We are not out of the woods yet, but that was our first big break. You get some rest and I will see you tomorrow." He turned to leave but she stopped him again.

"Mister Mason, have you spoken with Paul?" she asked before he could get away.

"I am keeping him pretty busy, Tracy. Remember, he is my main investigator." He could see the disappointment on her face. She nodded and left with the bailiff.

"Paul still hasn't been in to see her, I take it," Della said.

"No, he hasn't. It is really beginning to affect her. Yet, I don't feel it is my place to try and force him to. I have already told him that I think he should talk to her. I can't do any more than that."

Della nodded. She knew the position Perry was in and did not want to make it any harder for him. "Perry, do you think Jimmy Essex killed Richard Barrett?"

"It is hard to say, Della. He certainly had motive and opportunity. I can make a case that he was paid to do so. I expected him to deny shooting at him but he admitted he did. It depends entirely on which gun he used to shoot at him with."

As Mason took Della's elbow to lead her out of the courtroom, Hamilton Burger followed them. They saw Paul and Lieutenant Tragg coming into the door. Both of them were supporting grins.

"Have you heard from my brother?" Mason asked them.

"Chief Ironside said the President was totally cooperative," Tragg said, still grinning.

Mason waited for a moment, and was about to ask another question before Paul said, "In another words, your brother came through. Perry, we know who Jordan Roman is, and you were right, he is here in Colorado. In fact, we know exactly where he is."

"Well then, I think we are about to break this case wide open," Mason said, grinning back at them.

The look on Tragg's face brightened. "Well, it is about damn time. I'd like to get out of this God forsaken weather before I freeze to death."


	19. Chapter 19

The Case of the Careless Skier

Chapter 19

Well, Mason knew Jimmy Essex had been paid to kill Richard Barrett. Jordan Roman doubted that he had the actual evidence to prove it, but through his investigation he certainly had figured it out. Essex did not go through with the kill. It had become necessary to protect Suzanne. He did not care what happened to Jimmy Essex.

Nor did he like what he was hearing. Mason was building a very good case that others had motive and opportunity to kill Richard Barrett. It was essential that Tracy Hanton be convicted of Barrett's murder. After all, she had as much reason to kill him as he did.

The question was how much else did Mason know. He had found out Mason had contacted his police detective brother from San Francisco. This was another dangerous man, capable of finding things out that no one else could. He wondered what Ironside had checked into. Had he checked into his background? Did Ironside call his friend, the president?

Maybe it was time he got out of here and headed back to New York. Better yet, maybe it was time he got out of the country. He hated the weather in Colorado anyway, so leaving was not much of a problem.

On the other hand, maybe he should tie up some loose ends before he left. Jimmy Essex had made a mess of things on the stand. He had revealed far too much. The idiot should have had the sense to lie. Actually, he had lied and Mason had proven it. He simply was not a good enough liar.

Mason ... that man had become a thorn in his side. He had to find a way to stop him from investigating any further. The only way he could think of was to eliminate him. However, if he were to do that, he would also have to go after Burger, Drake, and Tragg. That meant killing four more people. What were the chances that he would get out of here if he did that?

There had to be another way. The only thing that was definite was eliminating Jimmy Essex. He could do more damage to him than anyone else. Jordan did not have to worry about Suzanne. She would not do or say anything to harm him. He really could not understand why anybody would care about the murder of Richard Barrett. The man was pure scum.

He had taken potshots at Burger and Mason, and it had not helped him at all. It had not slowed down their investigation. He should have known better as he had been reading for many years about the attorney that never loses. Well, he had to lose this one or he himself was in big trouble.

He knew he could disappear without a problem, but he had enough on his head as far as the government was concerned. Jordan did not need anymore. Constantly moving around the country to make sure the government did not find him, was not only inconvenient, but also tiring. He supposed that this was all the more reason why he should just get out of the United States. Roman could go to Mexico or find some warm climate with a long beach front. Anything was better then sticking around here. He was certain that Mason and his people would figure out who he was if he stayed around.

Roman made up his mind, it was time to leave. He had accomplished what he wanted anyway. Richard Barrett was dead. He paid for the death of his daughter, Cindy. Her murder was avenged. That is what it was, plain and simple, murder. Yet, Richard Barrett had never been tried for killing her. Jordan had to become his judge, jury and executioner. Barrett got what he deserved.

Jordan Roman did not feel any remorse over the death of Richard Barrett. Hell, instead of looking for his killer, they should be pinning a medal on the executioner.

He had to go back and pack. It was time to move on. Only one more thing to do. He had to deal with Jimmy Essex.

Roman decided he had to consider it might make more sense to pay off Essex and send him to Mexico for now. No sense in taking any chances killing him here. He could always catch up with him in Mexico.

*

"Mason, please tell me you are going to be able to wrap this up tomorrow," Lieutenant Tragg asked. "I am tired of freezing my ass off." He looked over at Della who was sitting across from him at the table. "Please forgive my vulgarity. I can't take much more of this weather. If I don't get out of here, I am going to be on trial for murder again, and this time I won't have Mason to defend me, because he is the one that I am going to kill for dragging me to Colorado's version of the North Pole."

Della smiled. "I thought when this was over, you would stay here with us and do some skiing."

Perry chuckled. Della was toying with Tragg. They both knew that he hated the cold weather. Mason figured it would be a long time before he could use defending Tragg of murder against him again. If nothing else, this trial had been worth watching the lieutenant complain about the weather.

"Just as soon as the judge says case dismissed, I am out of here. Do you think I could set up the flight back to Los Angeles right now?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Arthur," Burger told him. "You know what Mason is like. He may just stall and muddy the waters long enough to keep you here past the scheduled time your flight flies out."

Mason looked over at the lieutenant and grinned. Arthur just shook his head.

The mood of the dinner table had become quite jovial. With the information the Chief Ironside was able to get from the president, they were all fairly certain that he would end this trial in the morning.

Della regretted that they would probably have to fly back immediately themselves. They had been here much longer than they had planned. They could not stay away from the office any longer.

"Okay, so where do we go from here?" Paul asked.

"First of all, you do have enough men covering Jimmy Essex so that he doesn't take a powder?" Mason said.

"I would think you would be more worried about Jordan Roman trying to bump him off," Tragg said.

"He can't do that if you have enough men covering Essex," Mason responded.

"We have plenty of men covering him and Jordan Roman. Neither one of them is going to leave this jurisdiction," Lieutenant Tragg snarled.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I am beat," Hamilton Burger told them. "I am turning in for the night. Perry, I assume you are going to take the lead in the questioning tomorrow?"

"Thanks Hamilton. Yes, I will handle it tomorrow."

"Okay, then I will see you in court." Burger and his wife got up and left the table.

"I think I will call it a night as well," Lieutenant Tragg said as he stood up. "I will check to make sure the men are keeping a close eye on Jordan Roman."

"Good night, Arthur," Della said to the detective.

Tragg looked at Della and smiled. He had always had a soft spot in his heart for the lawyer's secretary. It still amazed him that she stayed with him. As much as he liked Mason, although he would never admit it, he had always felt that the attorney put Della in danger way too often. Mason liked to live on the edge. Tragg always felt that he should leave Della Street in the office where she would be safe.

After the lieutenant was gone, Mason noticed that his friend looked very uncomfortable. "Well, Paul, we are almost done with this one. I think I can blow this case out of the water tomorrow. Tracy should go free."

Drake said nothing. He sat at the table, holding and staring at his drink.

Della reached over and placed her hand over his. "Are you alright, Paul?"

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine."

Della lowered her eyebrows. "You don't look fine."

Drake could feel Perry staring at him. It was difficult when your friends knew you better than you did at times. "All right, not so fine."

Mason smiled. "Can we help?"

"It's Tracy. I'm having a really hard time with what she did. Yet, I can't get her out of my mind."

"Paul, she has had a much harder life than any of us. She made some mistakes, big ones, but can any one of the three of us say we wouldn't have made mistakes in her position. When people are desperate, they do desperate things," Della told him.

"I know that. I just don't know if I can live with it. And then again, I don't know if I can live without her." Paul wasn't sure what he was looking for. He knew no matter what his friends said, he had to make his own decision.

"How will you ever know if you can live with it, if you don't talk to Tracy. "Let her explain to you why she wasn't honest with you," Perry said.

"I know why she wasn't honest with me. And quite frankly, I actually understand. What I don't understand is why she didn't come to me when she knew things were getting serious between us."

"That's easy, Paul," Della told him. "She was afraid of losing you."

"It had to be faced sooner or later," Drake countered.

"Not if you never found out about it," Perry pointed out. "You know how people think, Paul. You have been a private investigator for many years. There probably is nothing out there that you haven't already seen. She likely didn't think you would ever find out. I doubt very highly that she ever thought about Richard Barrett being murdered, and being accused of that murder. If that had not happened, there is a good chance you would have never known."

"You love her, don't you, Paul?" Della asked him.

Without hesitation, Drake answered, "Yes, Della, I do."

"Then don't you think you should talk to her? You will never resolve anything if you do not," she told him.

"Even if she gets out of this, she could be facing charges in New York."

"I think I can help her with that. If she has most of the money that was swindled out of those men, we could make settlements with them to avoid criminal indictments. Chances are, none of them will want to come forward due to the embarrassment, and what it would do to their families and careers," Mason pointed out.

"You really think so?"

Mason smiled at his longtime and closest friend. "Yes I do."

Drake nodded his head. "You are both right. I know that. I never should have waited this long to talk to her. Despite everything I have learned about Tracy, I don't want to lose her. I will talk to her tomorrow."

"I think you are doing the right thing," Della told him.

"In the meantime, I have something I need you to do," Mason said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two subpoenas. "I need these served on Josh Aldrich and Suzanne Schultz, and make sure that Jimmy Essex doesn't take a powder."

"You still trying to figure out who the murderer is?" Paul asked.

"I know who the murderer is, Paul. I intend to nail that individual tomorrow. I need all three of them to prove it. There is already enough reasonable doubt that Tracy might never be convicted. You know me, I never like to see a murderer get away with it."

Drake stood up. He was feeling much better than when he sat down. He now knew what he was going to do. "Okay, I will do this right away." He put the subpoenas in his jacket pocket and left the table.

"So what do you think, Della?"

"I think Paul is going to reconcile with Tracy," she answered. "He really loves her, Perry. He only needed time to deal with his inner turmoil.

"I just hope it isn't too late," Perry said with concern.

"Well, counselor, what do you say we retire to our cabin? I am sure we can think of something to do."

Mason grinned. "As intriguing as that sounds, I have something else in mind."

"More interesting then spending the rest of the evening alone with me?" Della pouted.

"No, but almost as much fun." The lawyer stood up and took her by the elbow. "Let's go."

After going back to their cabin for heavier and warmer clothes, Mason led Street to Suzanne Schultz's cabin.

"Perry, what are we doing here?" she asked as she shivered.

"We're doing a little bit of sleuthing. I have a feeling Mrs. Schultz is going to have company tonight."

"In that case, I hope it's soon before I freeze to death," she said, snuggling into Perry.

"If you keep that up, we will never accomplish what we came here to do." He put his arm around her.

"I thought Paul had his men watching Suzanne Schultz," Della said.

"He does. I want to see this for myself."

"See what?"

One of Drake's operatives came up behind Perry and Della. "Hello, Mister Mason," Oscar said. "What are you doing out here in the cold?"

"Hello, Oscar," Mason said with a smile. "Has anybody gone into Suzanne Schultz's cabin?"

"Just Jimmy Essex. We don't find that unusual since they have been seeing each other privately."

"No one else?" Mason frowned.

"No, sir, I am afraid not."

"We have a tap on her phone, don't we?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Tragg had it put on as soon as you requested it."

"Has she received any phone calls?"

Oscar shook his head. "Not a one."

Della noticed that Perry seemed disappointed. "What about Jordan Roman? Have you seen him at all?"

"No, sir. Like I said, no one has been anywhere near her with the exception of Essex, and no one has called."

"All right then, you can go back to work," Mason told him. Oscar nodded and left Perry and Della.

"Perry, just what are you expecting?" Before she could answer, an unknown man appeared around the corner of Suzanne's and Jimmy's cabins. Della pointed at him. "Look!"

A smile broke across Mason's face. "I suspected he would show up. Let's see if we can get closer." Mason put his arm around Della's waist and led her towards the cabins.

Once they were in place, she asked, "I don't understand, who is this man? Is he Jordan Roman?"

Mason put his finger to his lips to indicate to Della to say nothing further. He grabbed her elbow and moved them even closer to the cabin. They could now hear what was being said inside as they reached the door.

"I am warning you, Essex, you are going to have to find a way to get out of here and disappear. Take this envelope. It is full of money. It will be enough to send you to Mexico. You are to stay down there for good, is that understood?" the man told Jimmy.

"Why do I have to go to Mexico? I already testified."

"Which you did a lousy job of. I am really upset with you."

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Mason had my bank records. He found that gun in my cabin. I had no choice but to admit I shot at Barrett."

"You could have just denied it since you did not go through with it," he said.

"I couldn't. I thought I could do it, but I just could not kill him," Essex said. "I tried, I just could not do it! So you had to do your own dirty work, is that your problem?"

The man walked forward and grabbed Jimmy by the throat. He slammed him up against the wall "You little weasel, you get the hell out of town and head for Mexico! Otherwise, you are going to find yourself in the same shape as Richard Barrett!"

Essex backed off. "Alright, alright. Just relax. I will leave tonight." Jimmy looked at Suzanne and said, "Pack up. We are out of here."

As Suzanne stood up from the chair she had been sitting in, the man pushed her back into it. You are not going anywhere."

"Just a damn minute," Jimmy shouted. We go together or I don't go at all!"

"There is no we, Jimmy boy. You are not to go near Suzanne again. If you do, I will kill you, you got that?"

Essex tried to catch Suzanne's eye. "Suzanne?"

"Just go, Jimmy. He is never going to let me go with you and you know it."

Essex turn to head for the door. He took hold of the knob, before glancing back at Suzanne. Opening the door, he stepped out of the cabin. He was unaware that Perry and Della had stepped around the end of the cabin, but not before Mason called Oscar and warned him Essex was about to take a powder.

A moment later, the man came out of the cabin. He was met there by Perry Mason. "Jordan Roman?"

Roman looked up at the big man who had just addressed him. He knew who he was. Mason was the last person he cared to see. There was no sense in denying it. If Mason had found him, he knew who he was. "Yes, my name is Jordan Roman. What do you want, Mason?

Perry reached into his suit coat pocket and pulled out a subpoena. He handed it to Roman and said, "This is a subpoena, Mister Roman. I'll see you in court tomorrow."

Mason took Della's elbow and led her away. Roman watched them leave and swore silently. He should have left when he had the chance.

When Della arrived at their cabin, Paul was waiting for them. Mason opened the door and allowed Della to enter in front of him. He invited his friend inside.

"Paul, did you serve that subpoena on Josh Aldridge?" Mason asked.

"I did. He was not happy about it though. He said he already told everything that he knew about the murder," Drake reported.

"I need him there. I am not interested in whether he is happy about it. What about Susanne Shultz?"

"I served her just before she met up with Essex. Perry, are you sure this is going to work?" Paul asked.

"It has to. Otherwise, a murderer is going to get away with it," Perry answered.

Drake headed for the door. Before he went out, he turned back and looked at his friends. "I appreciate everything you are doing for Tracy, Perry."

Mason smiled at the private eye. "Get some sleep, my friend."

"Yea," Drake responded, knowing he was not going to get much sleep at all.

After Paul left their cabin, Della put her arms around Mason's waist. You don't suppose since there is nothing else to do tonight, that I could possibly have your undivided attention, do you? I would like to salvage some of this so-called vacation."

Mason smiled down at his secretary. "I am sorry, Della. Murder seems to follow us where ever we go. If you don't have anything better to do tonight, what do you say we forget this case and make love by the fire?"

"Let me think about it," she said teasingly.

"I'll help you decide." Mason picked her up and carried her over to the fireplace.


	20. Chapter 20

The Case of the Careless Skier

Chapter 20

He went around the back of the cabin. No one was stirring at this hour. It was the reason he came out. To try this earlier would have been suicide. The detectives Mason had watching Jimmy Essex's room would have been able to spot him immediately. The killer could not take that chance. Fortunately, the back of the cabin did not have any lights. Furthermore, the snow was piled so high, even if they were watching the back, they would never see him. He didn't think he would ever be so thankful for snow. He could not have attempted this without it.

Jordon Roman was dressed in a snow suit with a scarf around his head. He had cut two holes in it so that he would be able to see. Knowing the snow was piled nearly as high as he was tall, he put on a pair of goggles over the scarf in order to protect his eyes. He could not afford to use a snow shovel as he did not want to alert any of the cabin dwellers. Roman did not want to be seen in case someone recognized him. That made it essential that he did not attract attention.

He looked at the mound of snow and wondered if it was even possible, but then again, he had gone through much worse in his time. This should not present much of a problem, at least he hope it didn't. Well, he might as well get started.

Beginning to dig a path to Jimmy Essex room, he was hit in the face with the cold white stuff. Why was he in this infernal state in the first place. He had always hated snow. Jordan would much rather put up with the heat of the hottest desert in the world. He cursed himself for choosing this freezing cold climate to temporarily live in. He should have gone south to Texas or Florida, anywhere besides this place.

He continue digging his way through the snow. Fortunately, he only had to dig pass two cabins, and then to the window in the back of the one Essex was staying in. It did not take him long and he had arrived at his target.

Pulling off his glove, Roman withdrew the key from his pocket. It was a good thing whoever built these cabins had chosen to put a lock on the windows. It was even better they had put a keyhole on the outside. Who the hell does that? Roman really didn't care, but it certainly did seem strange to him. If someone had a heart attack inside a locked cabin, there were always master keys to get inside. It simply made no sense to put a keyed lock on the windows. Jordan had been fortunate he had been able to get hold of the master key to the windows of the cabins.

Finally, he reached the cabin in which Jimmy Essex was sleeping. There was no worry that he would be inside as Essex was scheduled to testify in court again as a witness for the defense. Mason would have him completely covered to make sure he did not take off. Thank God for that. He would hate to have to chase him all over the United States in order to silence him. The idiot had already caused enough damage.

His daughter would be extremely upset with him; she would have to get over it. He had to protect her and himself. Jimmy Essex could not be allowed to live. Jordan Roman put the small key in the lock and unlocked the window. It released the lever inside. Roman gently pushed the window inward. He could not awaken Essex with any noise. His training had taught him to move quietly and effortlessly. His only worry was the cold air that would blow into the room upon his entrance.

Quietly, he climbed into Jimmy Essex cabin. He closed the window immediately so as not to cool the room. Making no sound, he worked his way over to the sleeping Essex. Reaching into his ski jacket, he pulled out a gun which contained a silencer. Placing the barrel directly in front of Essex temple, he pulled the trigger. Perry Mason had just lost his star witness.

Roman turned around and walked back to the window just as quietly as he had entered. He opened it and climbed back out after placing the gun back into his ski suit. When he arrived on the outside, he pulled the window shut and locked it. Reversing his direction, he quietly left the cabin. This time navigating through the snow was much easier.

*

Perry Mason and Della Street were up bright and early in the morning. After showering and dressing, they headed out of their cabin to go to the courthouse. Mason immediately noticed the commotion that was going on in front of Jimmy Essex's cabin.

"I wonder what that is all about," Della said, looking up at the lawyer.

Mason got a sinking feeling as he watched the sheriff's patrol car pull in and park in front of the Essex cabin. "I think we better find out." Taking Della by the elbow, he guided her towards the sheriff's car and Jimmy Essex's cabin.

When Perry and Della arrived at the scene, Lieutenant Tragg and Paul Drake were already there. Paul immediately noticed them and headed straight for Mason. "What's going on Paul?" Mason asked, afraid he already knew the answer to his question.

"It's Jimmy Essex, Perry, he was shot," Drake answered.

Mason frowned. How did the killer get past the police and your men?" Paul had left several men there to make sure he did not leave. Apparently, it was enough to keep Essex in, but not enough to keep the killer out. "How did the killer get in?" Perry asked.

"That is a good question. That door was watched all night. No one entered that cabin. Both the police and my guys said no one even came near it last night."

"Someone did, unless the police are going to say it was suicide."

Tragg stepped from around Mason and Drake. "No, it was not suicide."

Perry looked at him and said, "How do you know?"

"Unless he found a way to shoot himself in the head and leave no gun in the cabin, then it was not suicide."

"Then how did the killer get in?" Mason asked again.

"They don't know," Drake said. "There was only one other way into that cabin."

"The window? Was it opened?" Perry inquired.

Tragg shook his head again. "No, it was not only closed, but it was locked."

"That doesn't make sense," Mason said. "Someone must have gotten past the police and Paul's men.

"No, no one got past them," Drake argued. "I checked with them. They coordinated with the sheriff's men. That door was never left unattended. At lease two men were watching it all night. They spelled each other off so they could get out of the cold, but that door was never out of view of either my men or the sheriff's men."

"Then how did the killer get in. He couldn't disappear and reappear inside the cabin. He had to get in some way," Mason insisted.

Sheriff Tristan Owens came over to them. Having heard Mason, he informed him, "There is only one way he could have gotten in that room and that was through the door. Tragg is right, the window was locked. It could be opened from the outside, but one would need a key. According to the clerk at the desk, the keys are only used in a case of emergency. They are kept locked in the lodge safe.

Mason raised an eyebrow at Tragg and Drake. A slight smirk appeared on his face. Both detectives knew he was mocking them for allowing the sheriff to best them in investigating. Tragg knew immediately what Mason was thinking and he was having no part of it.

"For your information, Mason, neither Drake or I were allowed in that cabin or allowed to ask questions."

Mason turned sharply to Sheriff Owen. "Why? You know that man was on my witness list for today."

"Mason, I don't care if he had a court appearance with God himself, this is my jurisdiction, not yours. If you don't mind I will investigate the murder of the man. You know, this was a nice quiet town until you showed up. Now I have two murders on my hands. I have read about you; murders are always happening when you are around."

"Sheriff, you are not suggesting that Mister Mason had anything to do with these murders, are you?" Della said, raising her voice. She would not stand there and allow Owens to insult Perry.

He looked over at her and said, "If I thought he had anything to do with it, Miss Street, he would be in jail right now. He may not have pulled the trigger, but this man's death is on his hands."

"Now just a minute," Drake said angrily.

Before it could escalate any further, Sheriff Owens waved them off. "I suggest you leave the premises before I have you arrested for interfering with an investigation."

A county vehicle pulled up. A deputy got out and walked directly over to Tristan Owens. "Sheriff, the district attorney would like you to come to his office immediately."

Owens gave him a look before saying, "Now? Does he know what has happened here?"

"Yes, and he thinks it can be used to his advantage."

Owens smirked at Mason. "Take over here, and don't let Drake and Tragg anywhere near that cabin." He turn away from them and got into his Jeep.

The deputy waited until his boss was gone. "Mister Mason, would you like to get a look at the cabin?" He almost laughed at the look on all of their faces. "Well, he said not to let Drake and Tragg near the cabin. He didn't say anything about you. You see, Mister Mason, I am studying to be a criminal defense attorney, and you are sort of ... well, shall we say my idol. I would love to see what you can discover in that cabin. The sheriff insist no one could have gotten in the cabin except through the front door. He says the men watching it just plain screwed up."

"Not a chance. I had my best guys on the cabin. If someone when through the door, they would have seen him," Drake said in defense of his men.

"Yes, well, shall we, Mister Mason?" He turned and walked back to the cabin

Perry Mason took Della's elbow and followed him. When they arrived at the cabin door, the other sheriff deputies were coming out.

"Clear case of someone walking right past Drake's men." When he saw Mason behind him, he stopped. "What's he doing here? You know how the sheriff feels about him?"

"He said nothing about not allowing him to see the scene," the young deputy said. He didn't care what Owens thought. The one man that could solve the murder was right there with him. If Owens was too jealous of him not to enlist his help, he wasn't. The sheriff gave him the out he needed when he did not mention Mason's name. "Come on, Mister Mason."

Perry Mason and Della Street walked past the other deputies and entered the cabin. He stopped to take in the surroundings before beginning. The room seemed unusually cold. His and Della's cabin was actually quite warm. Why was it so cold in here? He allowed the deputy to lead him over to the body. Mason noted the man had been shot in his left temple. No doubt, he would have been killed instantly. He noted the blackening and burn marks around the wound indicating the gun had been held against the man's temple. Jimmy Essex probably never knew what hit him. After a few more minutes of examining the body, Mason turned around.

The window ... the only other way into the cabin. He walked over to it. checking the lever, he could see the window could be opened from the inside. Looking out, there was the lock Lieutenant Tragg had spoken about. It was then that Mason noticed the snow. "Deputy, come here."

The deputy walked over to the window. Mason pointed. "Well, I'll be damn! Someone was out there. That looks like they came directly up to this window."

Mason wondered how Owens could possibly miss that. "Was this window dusted for prints," Perry asked.

"Yes, sir."

"What time was the body discovered?"

"Before dawn. Your men came to wake up Mister Essex. When he did not answer, they went to the front desk and demanded the door be opened."

"So it was dark when Sheriff Owens got here?

"It was," the deputy confirmed. "That is probably why he did not notice someone had been back there."

Perry felt that was no excuse. That would not have gotten by Lieutenant Tragg. He would have checked the back of the cabin as another possible way to get in. Perry turned to see Della bent over.

"Perry, this carpet is wet." She stood up rubbing her fingers together.

"That is how the killer got in." He pointed at the window. "Who has access to the keys that open it from the outside?"

"The clerk," the deputy answered.

"What's his name?"

"Dylan Dormas. I talked to him. He said the keys are in the safe."

"Does he have access to the key to the safe?" Mason asked.

"Yes, but it is not advertised. They don't want anyone trying to rob the place."

Mason nodded, looked around for few more minutes and then thanked the deputy. As he headed for the door, the deputy called out, "Mister Mason, if you have some time before you leave for Los Angeles, I sure would like the privilege of sitting down and talking with you about the law." The look on his face was hopeful.

"I will make the time," Perry said with a smile. It was the least he could do for the young man. Taking Della's elbow, he led her out of the cabin.

Lieutenant Tragg came up to him as soon as he saw him exit. "Well, what did you find out?"

Perry looked around. Without answering Mason, he asked, "Where's Paul?

"He went around the back of the cabin. He wanted to check the window," Tragg told him.

"I checked the window. It was locked from the outside just as Owens said," Perry said.

"Then the killer had to go through the front door." Tragg watched as Paul Drake approached them.

"No, the killer went through the window. Perry was in the cabin. I am sure he can tell you how he did it." Paul put his hands together and blew in them to warm them.

Tragg turned his attention back to Perry. Mason told him about what he had discovered in the back of the cabin as well, and that Della pointed out the wet carpet. "Then it had to be someone that had access to the a key to that window." Tragg grinned at Mason. "Perry, you need a search warrant. The man that killed Jimmy Essex also killed Richard Barrett."

"I already knew that. I can't understand why he took the chance of killing Essex. That is what is going to nail him. Lieutenant, find Hamilton. The two of you get that search warrant and find the gun. Paul, you tie that key to our star witness. Get back to court as fast as you can."

Tragg and Drake acknowledged the attorney and headed out to accomplish their task. Perry took Della by the elbow, led her to the car. "I thought Jimmy Essex was your star witness."

"He was and still is," Mason grinned as he led Della away. It was time to get to court.

*

As Della Perry approached the courthouse, the reporters descended on the attorney and his secretary. They began shouting questions at him, one after another. Mason ignored them and said "no comment," as he continued to guide Della into the building. When they got inside, they were met by more reporters.

"I didn't think their were this many reporters in a town this small," Della remarked.

Perry chuckled. "Della, you should know by now where ever we go, we draw a crown of reporters. There likely are a lot of them from outside of this town."

They entered the courtroom. Tracy Hanton was already at the defense table as they approached. Perry could see that she was rather anxious. "Mister Mason, have you seen Paul this morning?"

Perry did not get a chance to answer because Della stepped in. "Yes, we spoke with Paul last night and this morning. He wanted to talk to you before court this morning, but Perry had to have him do something for the case. He really wanted to talk to you and had every intention of doing so. He told us last night. He will talk to you after the proceedings today."

Tracy nodded her head and sat down. Neither Della or Perry were certain that she believed her.

The bailiff entered the courtroom to announce, "Court is now in session. The honorable Judge Adam Samson presiding."

Judge Samson entered the courtroom through his chambers and took his place on the bench. He immediately looked at Perry Mason and said, "Mister Mason, how many witnesses do you have left?"

"Three, Your Honor," Mason answered.

"Alright, call your next witness."

"The defense would like to recall Suzanne Schultz to the stand."

District Attorney, Brian Anderson stood up. He did not see the logic in recalling Schultz. Not knowing what Mason was up to, he had to try and stop him from messing up his case against Tracy Hanton. He wanted to be the first one to beat Mason. He could go to any big city and get a job. It would be a major stepping stone. "Your Honor, I object to Mister Mason recalling this witness. He had the chance to examine her. What more could he possibly learn from her? Furthermore, the defense attorney did not request the right to recall this witness."

Since Mason had not requested the right to recall the witness, Judge Samson would give him the opportunity to explain before he decided to sustain the objection. "Mister Mason, what do you expect to learn from recalling this witness."

"The defense believes the Suzanne Schultz knows who the killer is. We do have new evidence that indicate that," Mason told the court.

"In view of this, I am going to allow defense to recall the witness."

Brian Anderson rolled his eyes and sat back down. Why was it judges gave Mason so many breaks?

"Mrs. Schultz, please return to the stand." She stood up and walked past the gate. The look she gave Mason was certainly not one of admiration. As she took the stand, the judge reminded her, "The witness will remember she is still under oath." Schultz acknowledged the judge.

As Mason approached her, he noted the disdain she displayed as he placed his hands on the witness stand. "Mrs. Schultz, can you tell the court what your father did for a living?"

Brian Anderson stood up, but thought better of it. He would hold his objection until he had an idea of where Mason was going with this. The judge noted the district attorney sat down and said, "Mister Anderson, are you voicing an objection?"

"Not at this time, Your Honor," Anderson replied.

"In that case, the witness will answer the question," the judge said.

"I have no idea. My father left us when we were very young."

Mason was not sure whether she would know her father since she had not seen him in years so he would take another approach. "You said you have not seen him, have you talked to him perhaps on the phone?"

Suzanne hesitated before she answered, "No, I have not."

Mason was very good at detecting when someone was lying to him and she was most definitely lying." He walked over to the defense table. When he arrived, Della handed him a sheet of paper. Heading back to the witness stand, he handed her a paper. "That is a copy of your cellphone bill is it not?" Perry had one phone number in mine on that bill. He had suspected the number was to her father, so he had had Paul check it out.

"It is," she answered. She refused to look the lawyer in the eye.

"Whose number does that belong to?"

She hesitated before answering. "I am sure I don't remember."

Mason looked at her with skepticism. "You made fifteen calls to that number and you don't remember whose number it is? Do you really expect this court to believe that?"

"That's right, I do."

Mason turned to the judge. "Your Honor, would you instruct the witness to answer my question, please?"

Judge Samson smiled. "She answered your question, Mister Mason. Just because you don't like the answer doesn't mean you can ask the court to force her to change it."

"She is not telling the truth," Mason said. "No one makes fifteen calls to the same number and then has no idea whose number they called."

The judge agreed with Mason, but it was up to him to impeach the witness not the judge. "Perhaps, Mister Mason, but you will have to prove she is lying."

Brian Anderson grinned. It was about time the judge put Mason in his place. The man was full of his own importance.

"Then let me help you out, Mrs. Schultz. The Drake Detective Agency had this phone number identified as in the name of William Jordan. Does that name anything to you?" Mason thundered.

"Not a thing," she snapped.

"Not a thing? Isn't your father Jordan Roman?

"Yes, but in case you couldn't figure it out, those two names are not the same." There were a few chuckles in the room which did not phase Mason in the least.

The attorney walked back to the defense table. Della handed him two pieces of paper. He went directly back to the witness stand. He set them down in front of the witness. Tell the court what those papers are."

Suzanne picked them up and examined them. "One is a paper for opening a cell phone account with Verizon. The other is a government paper."

"And whose signature is on the government paper?" Mason demanded.

"Jordan Roman."

"Your father, isn't that right? Mason asked, raising his voice and staring directly into her eyes.

"How would I know if he signed that. I told you I have not seen him since I was a mere child."

"Are the two signatures the same, Mrs. Schultz?

Brian Anderson immediately called out, "Objection! The witness is not a handwriting expert."

"Sustained," Samson ruled.

Mason turn toward the spectators in the courtroom. "Well, Mister Cole Dempsey is." A man stood up in the middle of the rows behind the defense table. I can call him to the stand, and he will testify to that fact."

"So what? It has nothing to do with me," Suzanne snarled at Mason.

"Mrs. Schultz, one of those papers is the paper your father signed to get a Verizon phone in the name of William Jordan. The other is from Jordan Roman's papers while working for the US Government."

"Again so what?"

"I will be happy to tell you so what," Mason said. "That Verizon phone number you made fifteen calls to was to Jordan Roman. The signature on the Verizon bill matches that of his government records. So, I ask you once again, have you been in contact with your father, Jordan Roman."

"Alright! I have been talking to him! So what! It is none of your business anyway!" She shouted.

"The witness will control herself," the judge said sternly. She turned an gave the judge a look that told Mason she did not like being reprimanded.

Mason stood in front of her, stared into her eyes and then said, "Mister Drake had those phone calls traced and the last six numbers were made from this area."

Suzanne Schultz looked away from him. She felt trapped, but she wasn't going to help Mason, even if she had to go to jail."

"I ask you again? Is Jordan Roman here in Colorado?" Mason demanded.

"I told you, I don't have the slightest idea where he is," she said, raising her voice.

"Maybe you better reconsider your testimony, Mrs. Schultz."

"Maybe you better reconsider being a lawyer?"

Before Perry could ask another question, the judge said sternly, "That will be enough. The witness will answer counsel's questions respectfully or will be held in contempt of court."

Schultz turned her head away from the judge and rolled her eyes. "I don't want to reconsider my testimony. I told Mason I do not know where my father is."

"And you have not seen him since you arrived here?" Mason asked.

"I told you no. I have only talked to him on the phone."

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular. We just talked. We are trying to make up for lost time."

Mason was done with this witness. He had established that Jordan Roman was in town. Now it was up to Paul and Tragg. Where were they. He only had two witnesses left and he needed that gun.

"Nothing further," Mason said.

Brian Anderson stood up. "Your Honor, I do not see where the testimony of this witness has anything whatsoever to do with this case. Mister Mason is simply fishing and wasting the courts time. I move that the testimony be stricken from the record."

"Mister Mason, it would seem you were fishing with this witness," Samson said.

"The testimony of this witness will become very apparent with our next witness. Mrs. Schultz is not telling this court the truth and I intend to prove that she not only has been communicating with her father by phone, but also in person. I will prove that with my next witness."

"Alright, Mister Mason, the testimony will stand for now, but if you fail to do so, I will strike it from the record. Call your next witness."

"The defense calls the ski lodge manager, Josh Aldridge to the stand."

Suzanne Schultz passed Aldridge as she left the stand. She worried what Aldridge would be forced to reveal.

Mason looked around the court room, where were Paul and Arthur? He was running out of time.


	21. Chapter 21

The Case of the Careless Skier

Chapter 21

Perry Mason walked over to the witness stand. Standing there for a moment, he stared at Josh Aldridge before beginning."Mister Alridge, you are the manager of the ski lodge where Mister Barrett was murdered, are you not?"

"I am," he answered.

"Were you on duty the day Mister Barrett was murdered?"

"Yes, I believe I was."

"You testified earlier you heard the defendant and Richard Barrett arguing outside of the cabin. As manager, you have keys to every cabin, do you not?"

"Yes, I do."

"Where are they kept?" Mason asked.

"In the vault at the check-in desk."

"And who has access to those keys?"

"Every one that works behind the desk as a clerk."

"What else is kept in that safe?" Mason asked.

"Whatever valuables customers wish to have under lock and key."

"Were you on duty last night?"

"No, I was not."

"Where were you?"

"At home watching television."

"Is there anyone that can substantiate that?"

"Not unless the judge will allow my Great Dane to testify," he said with a smile. Several people in the courtroom laughed. The judge used his gavel immediately to discourage any further disruption.

"So you cannot prove where you were?"

"No, you will just have to take my word for it," Aldridge said.

The door to the courtroom opened; Paul Drake and Lieutenant Tragg entered. Tragg had a rather large manila jacket in his hands. Mason turned around when he heard them come in. He hid the relief he felt. "Your Honor, may I have a moment?"

Judge Adam Samson frowned but said, "A moment, Mister Mason, no more."

Perry hurried over to his detectives.

"We found it, Perry. You were right. It is registered to William Jordan, just as you suspected," Tragg said. He handed him a large manila envelope which contained the gun.

Perry looked into the envelope before asking, "Were you able to get a ballistics test?" he asked hopefully.

"Your new admirer was a big help with that," Paul said. "That young man is going to be in hot water when Owens finds out he helped you."

Perry was anxious for the results. He did not care at the moment what Owens thought. "Well, what was the results?"

Tragg grinned. "We are one step closer to getting out of this deep freeze. That gun certainly did fire the shot that killed Jimmy Essex."

"Mister Mason, your moment is up," the judge warned the attorney.

"Here's the rest of the information Chief Ironside provided." Lieutenant Tragg said handing Perry another envelope.

After studying the contents, Perry asked, "Is he here in court?"

"Of course he is. Do you think we would get that kind of information from Ironside and not bring the guy in?" Tragg said.

"Mister Mason!" the judge said, raising his voice.

"I am ready Your Honor," Mason told him. He returned to his witness.

"Mister Aldridge, are you aware Jimmy Aldridge was murdered last night?" The courtroom broke out in murmurs. The judge quickly silenced them with his gavel.

"No, I wasn't. As I told you, I was home and I have not been into the lodge this morning."

"You were not at the lodge last night?"

Brian Anderson stood up. "Objection, asked and answered."

"Sustained. Mister Mason, it is not necessary to go over what is already in the record," Samson ruled.

"I am just giving the witness a chance to reconsider his testimony," Mason said with a smile.

"Move on, Counselor," Samson said, his voice showing irritation with the attorney.

"Each cabin has two windows, is that correct?"

"It is," the ski lodge manager answered.

"And they can be opened from the inside?"

"That is correct."

"They also can be opened from the outside as well, can they not?"

"Yes."

"With a key?"

"Yes, it is intended so that if someone gets in trouble, we have a way to get to them," Aldridge explained.

"Despite the fact that you also have keys to the front of the cabin?"

"That's right?"

"Do you know Susanne Schultz?"

Aldridge seemed puzzled by the question. "I know of her," he replied. "She checked into the lodge some time ago. I am not sure of the date. I would have to refer to the computers at the lodge."

"You don't know her personally?" Mason demanded.

The witness shook his head. "No, I am afraid not. I have only seen her around the lodge."

"Are you sure of that?"

Brian Anderson was on his feet again. "Is Mister Mason going to question every single answer the witness gives. After all, it is his own witness; I would think he would know the answers he is going to give."

"Is that an objection, Mister Anderson?" Judge Samson asked.

"It is, Your Honor."

"Objection overruled. He is not really asking the question twice; he is simply clarifying his previous answer. You may continue, Mister Mason."

"Isn't it true you know Suzanne Schultz personally?" Mason demanded.

"I already told you I do not know her," Aldridge was showing irritation with the lawyer.

Perry walked back to the defense table. Della looked up at him as if to question what information he wanted first. He smiled at her and picked up the file on Jordan Roman. He walked over to the prosecution table and showed the picture to Brian Anderson. Heading back to the stand, Mason handed the picture to Josh Aldridge. Giving him time to study the photo, he then resumed his questioning. "Do you know who that man is, Mister Aldridge?"

The expression on his face never changed. "Never saw the man before in my life," he said without hesitation.

"No? Didn't you use to see that man every time you looked in the mirror?" Mason thundered.

"Objection!" Anderson called out. "I have seen the picture of the man Mister Mason is showing the witness, and it doesn't look remotely like him."

"That is because he changed his face," Mason said, turning around to face the district attorney. There were murmurs in the courtroom.

"That is ridiculous, Mason. How could I change my face," Aldridge said.

"Doctor Barton Fredericks, will you please stand?" Mason called out.

A short, chubby, balding man stood up and faced the front of the courtroom. This time Aldridge's composure slipped a bit. Mason knew he had finally hit a nerve.

"I can call that man to the stand who will testify that he is a plastic surgeon. He will testify that he did plastic surgery on you and changed your appearance. We have the fingerprints of Jordan Roman. If we take your fingerprints, will they match those in the record of Jordan Roman?"

"Go ahead, Mason. They won't match." A smirk appeared on his face.

Mason knew Roman thought he had him, but the information his brother had sent to him would easily clear up the mystery. "Why won't they match, Mister Roman?"

Brian Anderson objected again. "The witness's name is Josh Aldridge. He has provided verification as to who he is."

"Mister Mason, you will use the name Aldridge until you prove otherwise," the judge said, sustaining the objection.

Mason walked back to the table. This time, Della knew exactly what he was looking for. She handed him the remaining papers in Ironside's report. He walked back over to the witness and said, "This report states that you went to another doctor. The man's name is Jorge Mendez. He lives in Mexico. This man burned your real fingerprints from your fingers and created new ones."

Again, his composure slipped just a bit. "This is ridiculous! I have never been to Mexico."

"Your Honor, Mister Mason has not introduced the report into evidence or provided any proof that it is genuine. Nor has he revealed who wrote it. How do we know the source can be trusted?"

"Mister Mason?" the judge said, looking over at the attorney.

"Can the word of the President of the United States be trusted?" Mason asked in a thundering voice. The courtroom broke out in loud chatter.

The judge banged his gavel on the bench. "Order in the court!" Judge Adam Samson called out. The courtroom quieted almost immediately.

"Mister Mason, how did you obtain this report? I would like to see it please," Judge Samson said.

Mason showed the report to the judge. "Your Honor, I have a brother who is a San Francisco police detective."

"I think everyone in this courtroom knows who your brother is, Mister Mason, go on."

"I contacted my brother and asked him to speak with his friend, President James Whitmore. I had information Jordan Roman was here at the ski lodge. Robert Ironside was able to reach the President who provided him with that file on Jordan Roman, an ex-CIA agent who committed crimes as an agent and disappeared. I had reason to believe that the man who now sits in the witness stand is that man. The president was able to provide us with the name of the doctor who performed plastic surgery. The surgeon, in turn, provided the name of the man he recommended to change his fingerprints."

Brian Anderson stood up. "This is all well and nice, Your Honor, I am sure everyone in the courtroom enjoys the cloak and dagger, but I am wondering just what this has to do with the murder of Richard Barrett."

Perry looked back into the spectators in the room. He rested his steely-blue stare on Suzanne Schultz. "It has everything to do with this case, Mister Anderson; this man is Jordan Roman, the father of both Cindy Roman, the girl whom Richard Barrett provided the drugs that ended her life. He is also the father of Suzanne Schultz, who has called a number on several occasions that can be traced directly back to this witness."

"I still don't see what this has to do with this case. We have the proof that Tracy Hanton is the murderer of Richard Barrett."

"It has everything to do with this case, Mister Anderson," Mason boomed. He turned quickly back to Suzanne Schultz and continued to answer Anderson. "You have circumstantial evidence that points at Tracy Hanton. Yes, she handled the gun, and the murderer took advantage of that. Richard Barrett was murdered because he was responsible for Cindy Roman's death. Jimmy Essex was murdered because he was supposed to kill Richard Barrett, but he shot wide of him because he could not kill him. The killer knew that so he was there on the slope to be sure Richard Barrett was shot dead. The same killer, using the key from the ski lodge vault, unlocked Jimmy Essex's room and entered the room, then shot him dead. The killer could not take the chance Essex's would break under the pressure of my examination."

Mason turn rapidly towards Suzanne Schultz once again. "Isn't that right, Mrs. Schultz."

"No, I did not kill him!" she shouted.

"You were able to obtain the key from the ski lodge office. Entering his room, you shot Jimmy Essex dead to keep him from telling this court who murdered Richard Barrett. You were on the ski slope the day Richard Barrett was murdered," Mason continued to thunder away at Suzanne Schultz while using the stare he was so famous for, one that brought about many confessions.

"No! That is not true! Tell them, Dad! Tell them I didn't do it!" Suzanne shouted.

Jordan Roman sat in the witness stand. He could not allow his daughter to be punished for what he had done. Lowering his head, he said, "She did not kill Richard Barret, I did. He deserved to die. He killed Cindy. I had to kill Jimmy Essex. He was weak. He would have talked."

"You expect the court to believe that?" Mason said.

"I heard Barrett and Hanton arguing while standing outside Drake's cabin. When she threatened to kill him, I knew I had the perfect scapegoat. I put on gloves, took the gun and went skiing. I shot Barrett and dropped the gun to leave it for evidence. I knew Tracy Hanton's prints were on it. I entered Essex room just as you said."

"Come now, Mister Roman, you are only trying to protect your daughter."

"I can prove I killed Essex. All you have to do is go to my house and you will find the gun. A ballistics test will prove it shot the bullet that killed Essex. Suzanne did not kill him, I did. Just go get it, Mason."

Perry walked over to the table and opened the large manila envelope. He pulled the gun out and showed it to Jordan Roman. "I already have, Mister Roman."

"What? You already knew! You never suspected Suzanne, did you?" he asked, realizing Mason had tricked him into a confession.

"I knew she didn't kill Jimmy Essex. A father that would kill a man responsible for one daughter's death would certainly protect another daughter for paying for a crime he committed," Mason answered.

Brian Anderson stood up. "Due to these developments, I move all charges against the defendant be dismissed."

"Defense certainly concurs," Mason said.

"All charges against the defendant are hereby dismissed. The defendant is ordered released. "Bailiff, take Mister Roman into custody for the murders of Richard Barrett and Jimmy Essex." Judge Adam Samson banged his gavel and said, "Court is adjourned." He stood up and left the courtroom. Just before he entered his chambers, he looked back at the famous attorney. He smiled as he left the courtroom. He was happy he had gotten to see him closeup. The man certainly deserved his reputation.

Tracy Hanton threw her arms around Perry Mason. Reaching up, she kissed his cheek. "You saved my life, Mister Mason. I don't know how to thank you. I will return every penny of the money to those men, after I pay you."

"You don't owe me any money, Tracy, and I will do what I can to help you with whatever legal trouble you might still be in," Perry told her. Mason turned to Della who was smiling at him. Despite the huge fees he could command, he was not going to charge her one single penny. She was sure it was in part because she would have no money to pay him with once the authorities froze her accounts, and partly because of his compassion for both Tracy and Paul. This was a prime example why she loved this man so.

As Tracy turned to leave, Paul Drake was standing there. He walked forward and hugged her. "We need to talk, Tracy."

"Alright, Paul." She took his arm and he led her out of the courtroom.

As Della gathered up Perry's papers, Hamilton Burger and Lieutenant Tragg approached them.

"Do you think we could finally get some skiing in?" Hamilton said, his wife standing beside him.

"Skiing? I have had enough of this freezing weather. I already booked a flight out of this god-forsaken cold. I am going home," Tragg grumbled. "Mason, we are even. If you ever bring up that you defended me on that murder charge again, I'll kill you myself!"

Everyone laughed at the lieutenant's expense. Hamilton had a puzzled look on his face. When Mason noticed, Hamilton asked him, "You had the evidence that tied Roman to the gun which killed Jimmy Essex, I don't understand why you went after Suzanne Schultz."

"It's simple, Hamilton. I could prove he killed Jimmy Essex, but to get Tracy off for the murder of Richard Barrett, I had to get Roman to confess. I could not prove he killed Barrett. By going after Suzanne, I was sure he would break down and confess to protect her."

"Perry said it, Hamilton. If he killed Barrett because he was responsible for Cindy's death, he would not allow his other daughter to go to the death penalty for murders he committed. Makes perfect sense to me," Della said with a smile.

"Come on, let's go skiing. Sure you won't change your mind, Lieutenant?" Perry asked, knowing what response was coming.

"I would think it is obvious to you that I hate this weather, have booked a flight and am going home, Mason," Tragg grumbled.

"Well, you see, Tragg, I always look beyond the obvious," Perry said with a grin. As everyone laughed, Tragg stomped off.

*

Back at their cabin, Tracy finished packing her clothes. As Paul watched her, he tried to think of a way to start the conversation they desperately needed to have. "Look, Tracy, I have been an idiot. I should have come to talk to you immediately."

"Mister Mason said he was keeping you busy."

"He was just covering for me." He hesitated before walking over to her. He took her hands in order to stop her. "Come, sit down so we can talk."

Tracy allowed him to lead her over to the bed. They sat down together; Paul continued to hold her hands. "Please, accept my apology for my behavior."

"No, you were right to be angry. I should have told you. It is just that I was afraid of losing you. I was willing to do whatever it took to prevent that."

"Why didn't you tell me once you knew we were getting serious?" Paul asked.

"I couldn't tell you. I know what you think a woman should be. I don't measure up to that. If I had told you, you would have broken things off."

Drake shook his head. "You don't know that, Tracy. You should have trusted me. How can we work things out if you don't communicate with me?"

She looked him straight in the eye. "You work for an attorney, not just any attorney, but the most famous attorney in the country. You would not have been able to accept what I have done and you know it. It doesn't fit into your perfect legal world."

Paul looked down. I admit I am having a hard time with this. Still, I think we can work it out."

She shook her head. "I don't think your ethics and beliefs would allow that. What would happen the first time we ran into one of my johns in public? You would never be able to handle it. Furthermore, what about your work with Perry Mason? It could become a problem for him."

"I don't see how," Paul said. "He and Della kept telling me to talk to you and work it out. They have been insistent as a matter of fact."

"That is what I am trying to get you to see. You are not here because you want to be, you are here because they have convinced you that everything will be alright. The truth of the matter is it will never be. You will always look at every man that comes near me and you will wonder if I … well you know what I am trying to say."

"Tracy, I love you. That is all that should matter," Paul told her.

"That's the problem, Paul. That is not all that matters and you proved that with the way you handled it. I love you too, but this is a love that was not meant to be."

"Tracy, don't do this."

"It is already done. I have made a decision. I am going back to New York. I am going to get an honest job and somehow I am going to make it. The next time I will be perfectly honest with a man so this never happens again."

"Tracy …"

"No, my mind is made up. You could never live with what I have done and I love you too much to make you." She walked over to her suitcase, which now contained all of her belongings. Picking it up, she said, "Please tell Mister Mason I will send him my address. If he knows a good lawyer in New York, please have him call him and work with him so I can return all of the money." She bent down and kissed him before leaving the cabin.

Paul just sat there staring at the door she had just gone out. Tears appeared in his eyes.

*

Della turned on the electric fireplace. She smoothed her nightgown and checked her watch. Perry should have been back by now. Della wondered what was keeping him. She walked backed to the stand next to the bed and picked up the bottle of wine and glasses. She walked over and set them on the mantle of the fire place. Della spread out a blanket in front of the fireplace.

She then went back to the bed, grabbed the two pillows, took them over and set them down on the blanket. She smiled and looked over at the door of the cabin. All that was missing for a nice romantic encounter was the man she wanted to have that encounter with.

The door to the cabin opened and that man finally walked through the door. Della immediately noticed the somber look on his face. "I got your note saying you would be gone for the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening. Where have you been?"

"I took Paul to the airport," Perry told her.

"Airport? He didn't stay to ski with us?" Della was afraid she knew what that meant. "His talk with Tracy did not go well."

"No, I am afraid not. Tracy broke it off. She went back to New York. She is going to try to make a go of it there."

Della was quiet for a moment. She could only imagine how crushed Paul had to be. "Paul couldn't talk her out of it then?"

"No. Paul is upset with himself for not talking to her sooner. He is blaming himself for her leaving."

Della walked over to him and put her arms around Perry's waist. "I don't think it would have done any good. She knew Paul couldn't handle it. She let him go rather than allowing him to try and live with it."

"He really loves her, Della. I don't think I have seen a woman affect Paul this way in a long time."

"Do you think there is any chance she will change her mind?"

"No. Tracy feels he will never reconcile what she did in his mind," Perry answered.

"You should have tried to get him to stay, Perry."

"No, Della, I think he needed to leave here. Going back to that empty cabin with Tracy gone would only have made things worse for him. He made the right decision to go back to Los Angeles now."

"I feel so bad for him," Della said.

"Not as bad as I do," Perry told her.

She stood back from him. "What do you mean by that? Do you really think you could feel more for Paul than me?"

"Yes, I do, and I will tell you why."

"Why?" Della asked.

"Because, I know exactly how I would feel if I lost you," he said.

Della melted. The slight anger that had been rising evaporated immediately. She put her arms around his waist again. "You will never lose me. I would never leave you."

Perry tighten his arms around her. "Paul will need time. We will have to be there for him."

"We will be," she agreed.

"In the meantime, do you think we could make use of the blanket and the wine?" He smiled down at her.

"We have to be up early to go skiing with the Burgers," Della reminded him.

"That's tomorrow, what about tonight?" Perry said with mischief in his blue eyes."

"Tonight we sip wine on the blanket in front of the fireplace," Della purred.

Perry picked Della up, carried her over to the fire place and laid her down on the blanket. Tonight they would enjoy the wine and make love in front of the fireplace. Tomorrow they would go skiing with Hamilton and his wife. The day after that they would return to Los Angeles as Paul did today. Only they would return together, unlike Paul and Tracy.

They both knew that in time Paul's pain would ease. Until then, they would both be there for him, the three of them together as it had always been.

The End

Disclaimer: I do not own the Perry Mason characters. They are the creation of Erle Stanley Gardner. The rest of the characters were created in my mine to tell the story.

I have no legal training, but I cannot envision a Perry Mason story without courtroom scenes. Please accept this for what it is intended, entertainment for Perry Mason fans.

Thank you to my beta Journeythroughtime for proofing this story. Another Perry Mason case is in the works.

Kaleen1212


End file.
